


Past, Present and Future

by Hallon_H_Stark



Series: 6 fans, 1 theatre [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Future Dragonriders, Past Abuse, Past Berk, Reaction, Writer owns nothing, this is just for fun, writer’s dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallon_H_Stark/pseuds/Hallon_H_Stark
Summary: Hallon, Blood, Leaf, Izy, Hazel and Night have gotten fantastic idea to bring vikings from Berk watch their future but there is A twist.
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: 6 fans, 1 theatre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859788
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything. Rights goes to Dreamworks and probably to Netflix too.

This has been my dream ever since I started reading fanfictions almost four years ago. This is reaction fic so I OWN NOTHING. N.O.T.H.I.N.G. All rights goes to dreamworks and probably to Netflix also, idk. So all Karens in the internet, leave me alone.

To keep this legal"ish" if someone can call this stealing I only write best parts (my opinion) of the episodes which most can also be found in YouTube. 5 min per episode except season 1, episode 1, 2 and 3 and season 6 episode 12 and 13 (rtte episodes). That way I don't use all of the content. Why I write this in English? Well even though Finnish dub is Hilarious with capital H, I'm more familiar with the English catalog. Me and my friends are all in this. I hope you will like it. I still don't know what is wrong with reaction fics, we don't get money in this or do we? I haven't.

Idea in this fic is not mine but original is deleted from the ao3 and fanfiction.net. (Luckily i had downloaded it) I write this when I have time so updates aren't as frequent as in "Girl driver: Now we can fight"

So when this is under our way, should we begin?

Peace out and stay safe (And people, corona is not over yet)

-Hallon-


	2. Getting them here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start and introduction

Hallon's P.O.V **(also known as me)**

I ran between kitchen, hall and theatre. This was the day I finally meet my heroes. My friend Blood is as exited as me. Night seems to be more relaxed which doesn't surprise me at all. Izy and Hazel just follow me and Blood everywhere while we get things ready. They aren't as exited about this but promised to be there. Probably because of the snacks.

"Hallon, relax girl!" Night said from her chair. We had already picked our places from the last row. It's closer to projector and it's easy place to monitor everything. There are two sides in the theatre. Other side has more seats. Berk from the past is going to be on that side. Other side has beanbags, sofas and pillows. The dragon riders from the Edge will sit there. **(I said that no side comments but meh, I never seems to write everything needed. Riders will be after the episode "In plain sight") But I think we have to make some changes to that later.**

"Yes Hallon, I think we have enough food to feed a small country" Hazel said. "Hey I can't help it, this will be epic. I'm I right Blood?" I asked from my best friend. Me and blood have been friends since the first grade and most of the time we have same preferences. "Yes!!" she said just as exited as me. "Fangirls", Izy said with a eyeroll but with smirk on her face. "AND PROUD OF IT!!" Me and Blood shouted at the same time.

When we got everything ready I took my remote. Magical remote that I use with time traveling. I literally jumped up and down at the same time as I pushed the right buttons to summon my favorite characters of all time. I was about to push the last button when we heard a knock on the door. "Hallon, didn't you say that they should transport into the theatre not outside of it?" Izy asked. "I haven't pushed the teleport button yet", I said. Door opened. "Hopefully I'm not late yet, gosh I would had hated if I would have been late", girl who stepped inside said. "Leaf!!!" we all said. Of course I forgot that Leaf was going to join us. She has been as hyped as me and Blood about this. I pushed the last button and then we just wait to magic to do the trick.

**(rtte)** Hiccup's P.O.V 

We were just in the clubhouse and talked about how Johan had tricked all of us for years. I still couldn't fully believed. All this time, he was running this whole show. Before we even realized it we all, even Heather who had left few days earlier to Vanaheim and Dagur. "Where are we?" Fishlegs said with panicked tone. "I don't know but this is awesome", Tuffnut said. "Yeah, this is probably Loki's doing. Ou Loki, We might meet Loki!" Ruffnut said. "Why would Loki transport us anywhere?" Heather said. "What about our dragons?" Astrid said bringing everyone back to the ground. That is question in our hands. I looked around us. There were lot of seats in this room. Front of the room was covered with some white blanket.

"NO need to worry about your dragons Astrid Hofferson. They are safe back in the Edge" said a voice. We all turned to the direction of the voice. There were six girls. Three that looked our age and three younger ones. "Who are you and how you know her name?" Dagur asked. "We tell our names after the rest of the guests arrives and to the second question: Of course we know your names, were the ones who invited you here. In our place you are celebrities, heroes." Shortest girl said. How can she look like she would be same age as us and being short at the same time? But then again I once was the shortest so who am I to judge.

"Now what comes to the other guests. We need you to be quiet about your life. Most of the time, we are showing your past but we will get to your future too in time. We are going to bring whole Berg here but not the Berk from your time. We are going to bring Berk before the battle of the Red Death so you don't want to tell everything, they will see it later. We call them spoilers. Except Dagur and Heather, you will meet your younger selves also", Girl with black hair said."That is also the reason why we didn't bring your dragons with you, it would get ugly", girl with with two colored hair. **(Longer it goes, lighter it gets)**

Our gang looked at each other. We nodded, maybe it will show something more about Johan's betrayal. At the same time heard voice that was more than recognizable. "WHAT IS THIS!??!! SHOW YOURSELF WITCH!!!!

Six girls turned around and we saw all people of berk have transported into this room. I already see myself. Other me is hiding behind one of the seat . Probably because our father. Others seemed also to find their youngers selves. "We can assure you Stoic the Vast that we are no witches", one of the younger girls said. She has golden brown hair, while other younger girl has darker brown hair. "WHY ARE WE HERE???!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US???!!! WHO ARE YOU???!!!!" father continued. This is all too familiar to me. "If you would lower down your voice we would tell you." other one of the brown haired girls said.

"So like we told to the guys from the edge, we are invited you to see the you future. Why? Because this will be epic. Where? This is our magical theatre we everything is possible." When I heard magical leaving from the shortest girls mouth I heard sass and annoyance from her voice.

"And Who? I'm your host Hallon H. Stark but Hallon for short", the shortest girl said. She has same hair color, maybe little bit redder, as me. She has some kind of black hat which has red Latin script A on it but that has arrow in side of the letter. How to I know that? Me and Fishlegs have learned few languages before we moved to edge to spend time. She has black short sleeve tunic which has red night fury logo on it. Also se has black pants and shoes. Also she has a necklace that has apple on it which is surrounded with thorns and black scarf around her fist that had red F1. **(Combining many. Avengers cap, Descendants necklace and T-shirt is Targaryen flag with httyd dragon. And scarf id Formula 1. I love my fandoms)**

"I'm DarkBlood but call me Blood for short" Black haired girl said. She is wearing all black with dark makeup. She has necklace that has triangle, line and circle all in one. Even though her looks might scare someone away, she looks sweet. She seems to be as exited as Hallon.

"I'm Night's Melody but please call me Night", two color haired girl said.. She also wears black short sleeved tunic which shows her tattoos. Short black pants and black boots.

"I'm IzyMoon but call me Izy" "And I'm Hazelwitch, Hazel for short" said two brown haired younger girls. Both of them wears blue pants and both of them have the same A on their tunics as Hallon has in her hat. Only difference is that Izy has black tunic and Hazel has red.

"And I'm CrimsonLeaf but Leaf is easier to say", golden brown haired girl said. She has White tunic that says "Take it easy Hiccstrid". I know what that means because they have teased me and Astrid about it since we got together. She is also wearing blue short pants which has same A on the right side and she has black hat with red lines that makes F1. No idea what that means but ok. **(Love you Leaf <3)** She seems to be same mood as Hallon and Blood. They have weird names.

"Before we start. You from the Edge know everyone on Berk but they don't know you so if you don't mind could you introduce yourselves and telling your age." Hazel said.

No one's P.O.V

Hiccup stood forwards. Riders were proud of their leader. Hiccup had lead them since battle of the Red death and they had had amazing adventures, discovered incredible dragons and learned how to be more responsible. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and I'm 19 years old." Dragon riders scanned the area watching their younger selves reactions. Hiccup knew exactly what his younger self is thinking . His eyes were big as dinner plates and word inside his head is probably "How"

Astrid likes her youngers selves reaction. She also were surprised and older girl could she little blush on younger girls face. She is not gonna lie, her boyfriend is hot. Tuffnut grinned at his reaction. Younger male twin probably is thinking how much destruction would this older Hiccup make. A lot Older boy thought and most of the time, fire and destruction were good thing in the edge. Ruffnut knew that her younger self was drooling over older Hiccup but older female twin knows that she don't have a chance on Hiccup. She doesn't want receiving side of Astrid's axe. Younger Fishlegs also thought that how Hiccup had grown so tall, he is shortest of them now. Older Fishlegs remembered that he wasn't one of the Hiccup tormentors but he haven't done anything to stop it. Snotlout didn't like hisyounger selves reaction. Younger boy seemed to have mental breakdown. Even though he and his cousin were in the good terms now, this will probably open old wounds. Rest of the Berk seemed to be confused that their heir had grown so confident. Stoick thought that maybe his son wouldn't be so much disappointment after all.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson and I'm also 19" Younger Astrid marveled her future self. Her older version looked like a real shield maiden. Younger boys on the other hand thought that Astrid looks more beautiful. Astrid's parents were proud how their daughter had turned out

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman and I'm also 19"

"I'm Tuffnut" And I'm Ruffnut Thorston and were 18 years old" Twins said. Younger twins seemed to think how much destruction their older selves have caused. Rest of the Berk prayed that the twins had grown at least little from their pranking age.

"I'm Snotlout Jorgenson and I'm 19" His younger self would have wished that he would had said something else as well, like he would have been appointed as heir because his fishbone of cousin wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"I'm Heather and I'm 17" Heather said. "No surname?" someone asked from the Berk side. "No" Heather answered.

Riders and the hosts knew that next introduction might cause little bit trouble "I'm Dagur the Deranged and I'm 23 years old" Berk was shocked and started to murmur them selves. Oswald's oldest child had own kind of reputation even in the past but before anyone could do anything "He is an ally now" older Hiccup said. He and Dagur hadn't been friends when they were children but now they could say that he has earned his place in dragon riders.

"So if we want to talk to each other, can we use your first letter on your names so we wouldn't get confused" Blood asked. "Well we use them as nicknames anyways so it's alright" A answered. "Excuse me, miss Hallon but how are we going to see this future?" Fishlegs asked. "Excellent question Fishlegs Hallon answered to chubby younger buy. "Front of this room, you see white screen were we are going to reflect the video. Your future is spilt into a chapters and we are going to show al of them to you. You can talk with each other, the video will pause it self. Video or movie is are like moving paintings that have sounds in it" Hallon explained.

"Now because future contains something that everyone is not going to like, Berkians will sit on the right side of the theatre and the riders from the future sit on the left side. Barrier in between stops anyone crossing sides is anger and meaning of harming someone. We don't want any fights." Leaf said.

People started to move on their places but Hallon went to find younger Hiccup. "Go sit with the older ones, trust me, they will take you in and it would be better that way" Hallon said to the younger boy. Hiccup nodded and walked to the Dragon riders side. "Can I sit here, Hallon said that it would be better but if it's not ok..." Hiccup started rambling but was stopped by his older self. H had pulled his younger self in the middle of the dragon riders. Dragon riders were in three row. Dagur, Heather and F sat on the sofa. Front of them sat in order A, Hiccup, H and S just because Hiccup seemed to flinch when his older cousin was to close to him. S didn't like it but he couldn't do anything about it. They sat in beanbags and the twins sat front of them on million pillows.

Hallon, Blood, Night, Izy, Hazel and Leaf went to sit their places. "Here we go, may we present Dragons: Race to the Edge", Hosts shouted and room went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even describe how exited I am to write this. Huge thanks to my friends to join me in this. I forgot to mention that I will write my favorite chapter of the season whole excluding first and last season. Like I have said, I don't own any of this but I love to write this.  
> Peace out and stay safe  
> ~Hallon~


	3. Dragon eye on the beholder part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, first episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped about this, my friends are hyped about this so let's get on with it. I write this either on my own, Hallon's, no one's or H's point of view. I test every P.O.V in one episode, that is the reason why there is 3 full episodes at is the start. (Leaf if you want, text me so we can figure something out) Bold text is a episode.

H's P.O.V  
Theatre darkened and screen in front of us turned shining white. Past me was tense between me and A. I remembered those times and I know that this will bring up bad memories because I'm sure that my dad won't like what he sees. Well, whole Berk won't be liking what they are going to see.  
 **The screen showed dark island. The outcast Island.**  
"OUTCASTS!!" My dad shouted. Yeap this is going as wrong as I thought it would be. Our past presentation starts with Dagur escaping. This is not good. Dagur didn't to seem like it either. All the other riders were tense, I could feel it but my younger self was in confusion.  
 **Scene showed outcast prison which was filthy. Guard was shown "Meal time, maggots" He said while throwing something to eat to prisoners while they shouted "over hear" Guard got end of the hall. He tossed something to the cell on the right. Then he looked what he was about to throw, smirked and threw it to the shadowy figure on the left cell.**  
I saw Dagur cringe.  
"But that's not bread" Prisoner on the left whined. "Why does he always get special treatment? Oh, Mr. Mig Shot! Mr. Berserker Chief."   
"BERSERKER CHIEF!!!" The whole Berkians side shouted. "Oswald Agreeable in prison, now I have heard everything", Gobber said. Me and the riders cringed again, this can't end well. My younger self looked me with confusion "you will see soon" I said to him/me.  
 **Shadowy figure stood up and walked closer to the bars to talk with the other prisoner. "Oh, hey, you want some?" figure said but when he walked to the little light prison had, figure could be identified as none other than Dagur the Deranged.**  
 **I** t was silent before dad shouted again: "DAGUR IS THE BERSERKER CHIEF???!!!" "Ou for the love of Thor, could you turn it down? You don't have to shout all the time." Blood asked annoyed. "But what happened to the Oswald?" Spitelout asked. Even though my uncle isn't my favorite person, at the moment, he had best question. But before we could answer what happened to the Dagur's and Heather's father our host interrupted: "I know you would like to tell but were we are from, it's called spoilers and they will know in time but now nothing. It takes the fun out of it" she shouted from their sitting place. My younger self looked up to me but I just shrugged: "It seems that I can't tell you but you will see it later." He seemed to accept the explanation and turned his face to look at the screen.   
**"Come here, I'll give you some" Dagur continued. The other man reached for the bread but before he could crap it, Dagur crapped his arm. "I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years. Your voice is really annoying" Dagur said and yanked the other prisoner so hard that he lost the consciousness.**  
Me and the other riders looked at Dagur with unamused looks on our face while my younger self didn't know how to react. Dagur was my tormentor same way as Snotlout and the twins so it was understandable why he felt uneasy with us. "What he was annoying" Dagur said to us.   
**Dagur on the screen cracked his neck. "Gosh that felt good", he said. Then he unwrapped "the bread" which held key inside. He started to chuckling like a maniac. The screen showed Dagur sneak behind the guards. "A woolly igloo? Where'd you hear that" Guards joked and Dagur slammed their heads together, knocking them out. Unfortunately for Dagur, other guard saw him and shouted: "He's escaped! Dagur's got out! Sound the alarm..." For that, Dagur groaned in annoyance and went to knock this guard also down with bludgeon" More guards came to the hall but Dagur didn't seem to mind one bit. "Oh, goody. A challenge" Dagur said and charged. One by one he knocked guards down. Meanwhile other prisoner cheered "Get him, Dagur! Show'em who's boss!" Dagur outsmarted guard and being smaller and more agile helped too. Finally Dagur got to the door whistling where one last guard was waited. Guard went to his knees begging "No, no, Dagur, don't! I'm the one that gave you the key." Dagur dropped his bludgeons saying: "Which makes you traitor." Guard chuckled hoping that he earned Dagur's respect but Dagur punched him straight to the face. "I hate traitors" He said before opening the door.**  
"So that is how you escaped"; S commented while looking at the Berserker chief. R and T were grinning "That was awesome." We never knew how Dagur escaped from outcast island so this might be useful after all.  
 **Dagur walked outside seeing Trader Johan's boat docked in the docks. "It's a new day, Hiccup." He laughed. "Hope you're well rested." And he continued laughing insanely.**  
"What would Dagur want from Useless? He is literally nothing", Snotlout said. I saw S being ashamed off him self and he sent me and my younger self apologetic look. Hiccup tried to keep tears inside, not showing that his cousin's words hurt. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright but I think you shout cover your ears because I have feeling that our dad will explode what he is going to see next2 I said reassuring I just looked at me confused but was ready to cover his ears. I looked at the other riders and they have figured out also what would be shown next. I then looked at our hosts and they nodded confirming our ideas.  
 **The screen changed showing daylight. Then the familiar sound of a Night Fury was heard.**  
"Night fury!" "Get down!" Berkians shouted. Me, riders and our hosts were laughing because of this and we got strange looks from our tribe. They looked like we were nuts. Hiccup watched me askingly "You see soon enough"   
**Toothless shot out of the clouds and it was clearly seen that he had a rider. Pair did amazing aerobatics. Then Hiccup's face was shown more closely.**  
Me and riders were counting. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." "HICCUP HORRENDUOS HADDOCK III!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THAT DRAGON!!!" my now red faced dad asked/yelled. Words like 'traitor' and 'I knew that he would be trouble' were heard. My younger self covered far away from the Berkians which meant that he got closer to my side. When the words 'let's kill him before he cause anymore trouble', Hallon intervened with Blood and Leaf. Leaf went to punch who had said it which was Mildew. Blood came to our side. She kneeled front of the Hiccup and gave him a hug. Hallon followed her. Blood stayed with us but Hallon went the front of the room, to the Berkian side and stood right in front of my father. It was were funny looking but also very intimidating because I knew that my almost 200cm, 200kg father will lose to 154cm girl. "Now listen me and listen carefully. I know that you don't like this but that is no reason to let your tribe to call your sons life. That is irresponsible and where we are from that is called negligence and that is a crime." she said with venom in her voice that even A was little bit startled. I saw that my father wasn't impressed. "What you know about anything girl. I'm a chief and I'm not ordered by you." I see that that was a mistake. I saw that Night's, Izy's and Hazel's eyes widened, Blood had knowing look on her face and Leaf looked like she had won something prestigious. Why, their friend was being insult.. Then I saw fire sword that really looked like Inferno. "Now listen me Stoick. I do not care that you are a chief because you don't hold any power here. That belongs to me and my friends. Now sit down and watch. And remember your son is a hero so you can start to think about what you are saying. Or else you have to face me. And believe me, I'm not called Queen of Dragons for nothing." Then we stated to walk back to their places. Leaf had punched Mildew so hard that he had passed out and Blood had managed to calm my younger self down.   
**"Okay, bud, let's try the new move" Hiccup said. Toothless seemed to agree and they dived down and shot up to the sky after that. "Yeah, baby"**  
Berkians were shocked. They haven't seen their chief's son this happy. Never.  
 **Toothless and Hiccup continued climbing to the sky. "That's it, Toothless! Push it"**  
"Who would name unholy offspring of lightning and death it self 'Toothless'" Snotlout laughed. "Well it's better than your name", Astrid said which surprised us. A hadn't liked me or defended me before finding out about Toothless and I saw that my younger self blushed a little. Both set of twins laughed at Snotlout's face which was full of anger.  
 **"You got it! Climb higher." Then the Hiccup's belt unlatches. "What the Oh, no, not again! Uh, hey, Toothless"**  
Everyone on the Berk's side hold their breath. Riders on the other hand looked at me unamused. A even slapped me. "ouch" "That is for looking for dangers" she said.   
**Dragon in question dived after his rider and they were free falling side to side for a moment. "Hey. So just plummet or, uh.. any ideas?" Hiccup asked. Toothless dived faster and caught Hiccup before hitting into the ocean. "I seriously have to get my own pair of wings" Hiccup said but Toothless seemed to disagree with that. "Oh, quiet, you. Don't even start. " Hiccup said to his best friend.**  
Berkians released their breath they were holding. I saw my dads face and i see confusion. He doesn't know what to think. Riders didn't have reaction to this, they have seen totthless save me countless of times. "Does it always save you, me us?" My younger self asked. "He always saves us." I said without correcting him. He will get it on his own.   
**"Hiccup and Toothless started to fly over Berk. "This is Berk. This is Berk too. And so is this. And this also"**  
Villagers looked amazed. Their Village seems to bloom. Even though there were dragons they seemed to accept it that there is better time ahead. My dad on the other hand seemed skeptical.  
 **"Yeah it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers. And Berk has changed a lot. But then again, so have we."**  
"War with the Berserkers?? What about the treaty?" Astrid's father, Alaric Hofferson, asked. "Remember, Dagur is the chief, maybe he broke the deal off", Spitelout said. "And who is 'we' he is talking about?" Gobber wondered. Riders and I chuckled. Even mu younger self seemed to understand who is 'we'. I then realized something. "You know about the war of the Berserkers and how it ended?" I asked from the six girls. "Yeah" all six answered. "Then why we watch this and not the happenings that let to this?" "Because it's far more fun to watch in this order. If we started how you befriended with Toothless, this would be far less exiting to watch, read or write", Hallon answered. I don't understand what writing and reading does with everything but I didn't question it.   
**"Snotlout works at the armory now. Gobber gave him the tittle of 'official weapons tester'" Snotlout was shown climbing in the catapult. When he got into it, it launched "ha ha ha! It works!" Snotlout said while showing thump at Hiccup. Hiccup and Toothless watched how Snotlout started to close the distance to ground and then the twins showed up pulling cart full of sharp weapons. "The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki.."**  
Buffnut and Goldnut Thorston groaned. They probably have thought that their children would have grown up from their ways but it seemed those hopes wee shot down. Rest of the village seemed scared which was understandable but it would be fun surprise for them to see how much they have matured in the Edge. Both set of twins banged their helmets together  
 **Snotlout saw the trap twins have pulled for him and started to panic. "Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang!!" Snotlout shouted. Screen showed red monstrous nightmare catch Snotlout before he hit the cart. "..the god of pranks. Lucky us" Hiccup concluded.**  
Uncle Spitelout seemed mad. He looked straight into his son's eye with glare that screemed disappointment. "What are you doing with that dragon boy'ou?" "I don't know dad." my cousin's younger self answered. I know that he would have said something else but he probably didn't want to face Hallon's wrath. Rest of the village was surprised about the fact that Snotlout also had a dragon.   
**"You just have to cut it that close, don't you?" Snotlout said to his dragon. Hookfanf didn't seemed to like it and he threw the boy up in the air to his saddle. "Hookfang!" When Snotloud was on the saddle he turned his attention to the twins. "There will be repercussions for this. REPERCUSSIONS!" Twins just laughed.**  
 **Scene changed to show Fishlegs with his Gronckle. "And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons." Hiccup said. "And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked" Fisclegs told to the kids who were amazed. "Interesting fact about these dragons.." Fisclegs started. "Oh! Oh, look, kids! Were in luck. Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes." Screen showed Stoick and Gobber to approached Fishlegs and the kids. "Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment.." Stoic said to Gobber. But Fishlegs didn't meant them as heroes. "Hiccup and the amazing Toothless!"Fishlegs said. Chief and the blacksmith finally saw the famous pair who watched them from the sky. Kids cheered. "..Eh, to introduce my son and his Night Fury! ha ha ha!" Hooray." Stoick saved himself from the embarrassment. Hiccup and Toothless flew over cheering children.**  
 **I could see that my tribe was conflicted**. My dad was proud of me on the screen which in thei time line hadn't happen even once. Riders smiled and my younger self looked amazed. I knew what he was thinking. I remember that muy self-esteem wasn't high back then so this definitely helped with that.  
 **Hiccup and Toothless flew over the sea again. Another dragon bark was heard. Hiccup turned his head towards the noise. "Hey, there you are." Hiccup shouted to the newcomer. Screen showed Astrid riding on Deadly Nadder.**  
Riders and I had trouble not to laugh at our tribe's reaction. "No way Astrid is going to ride a dragon", Snotlout shouted. "Why is that", Astrid asked. Suddenly box full of white things pop in front of us. I looked to the back. "It's called popcorn and I think there is going to be something hilarious so eat up and enjoy"; Night answered. I saw that all the girls were eating this popcorn and eyes were focused on Astrid and Snotlout. I looked at the riders and my younger self. Twins had already eating so I guess it won't make harm. "Because you are a girl", Snotlout said but soon as he said it Astrid had punched him. Hosts laughed. Spitelout groaned in annoyance and Astrid's parent's looked proud. And S looked like he wanted earth to devour him.  
 **"Hiccup, I've been chasing you since the armory." Astrid said. "Well, I thought we'd try out the far north today" Hiccup said. "Uh can we talk about something first" Astrid said little bit worried.**  
I see Astrid frown.  
 **"Yeah, sure..if you can catch me up", Hiccup said, not catching seriousness in Astrid's tone. At the sea stack Hiccup was watching through the spyglass:" You know what? I'm just gonna say it. I have a really good feeling about today, Astrid."**  
"What are you searching for?" Fishlegs asked shyly. Gang turned their heads to our hosts who nodded. "They were looking for new dragon species to discover" F answered to his younger self. "Why is that?" Fishlegs asked. "For knowledge and adventure" I answered. I see my dad putting a face. " Why would you search more dragons, we have enough trouble what we have?" I see my younger self again pressing against me more. I also remember when everyone questioned everything I did but before I could say anything Izy intervened: " Watch and learn". I?m quessing she wanted to continue.  
 **"You say that every time we go searching for new dragons." Astrid said and continued:" Hiccup, while we have a second, I wanted to talk about.." But she couldn't finish because: " oh, look, look, look, look! You see it?" Hiccup ranted while tossing the spyglass to Astrid. "There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck, large head. Behind that rock formation." Hiccup said exited. "Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you" Astrid started. But Hiccup didn't listen.**  
Suddenly A punched me, hard. "OUCH, What was that for?" I asked. "For not listening me" she answered.   
**"That is it Toothless." Hiccup said to his friend while they flew towards the rock formation. "A new species of dragon, bug" But the new turned out to be twins and their Zippleback Barf and Belch. "Loki'd" Twins said to the hero pair. "Ha! You totally thought "Barch" was a new dragon." Tuffnut said.**  
I couldn't help but groan. This was so embarrassing. I really wanted to find new dragon's back then that I had forgotten twins and their pranks. Riders and even my younger self laughed. "TWINS HAVE A DRAGON!!!" villagers shouted. I see that they are terrified when the Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed and talked what they could do with the dragon. Luckily older twins have realized that not everything is for pranking. Most of the times.  
 **Twins laughed. "Oh come on" Hiccup said annoyed. "Did not. Let's go, bud." Hiccup and Toothless left with that. "Wow. Who yakked in his mutton?" Tuffnut questioned. Scene changed to Toothless and Hiccup who were sitting on the sea stack. Toothless knew that his friend was sad and tried to cheer him up.**  
I see that riders were thinking something but they didn't say anything. On the other side villagers were confused as always.  
 **"Hiccup, those guys are muttonheads." Astrid said after arriving. "But you had to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock in the archipelago twice." she reason with him. "And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time." "This can't be all there is." Hiccup insisted. "There has to be something more out there."**  
"Wow H and i thought I had obsession", Dagur joked.   
**"What if there isn't, Hiccup? What if we're done? What if the search is over?" Astrid tried still reason with him.**  
We heard laughing from behind us. Hosts were laughing "To all of you, no human can research everything there is" Hazel laughed.  
 **"It can't be." Hiccup still tried. Astrid had had enough. "Well it's over for me." That got Hiccup's attention. "I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly and I, we're joining the Berk guard."**  
 **I** saw our tribe nod their heads. I understand that. Astrid is best fighter in our generation. It would have been matter of time when she joins.  
 **Hiccup on the screen wasn't happy at all. "Oh. That's great. I'm happy for you guys." he said but his smile didn't reach his ears. "Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless." And with that Astrid left.**  
I groaned. I know exactly what is waiting for me when we return from the edge. Even thought it was me who suggest that in the begin with that was before the Edge and I'm no where near ready for that.   
**Scene changed to the night. Hiccup and Toothless were standing in the academy while owls hooted in the distance. Hiccup walked to the last door that was open and closed it. "I guess it's just you and me from now on, bud", he said to the dragon. And with that pair left the academy.**  
"I'm so sorry Hiccup", I heard A say. "We didn't know how much academy meant for you" F said. " And we just left.." T started "all alone" R finished. "After you had done so much for us"; S finished. "It's ok guys, it doesn't matter anymore", I answered but I knew that they are going to do something about that. I see that my younger self looked bewildered. He couldn't believe that everything will change for good. Villagers also looked surprised about the fact that gang was regretful about leaving me alone.   
**Scene changed back to day.**  
"Hey, it's us", Bucket shouted.  
 **Bucket and Mulch were fishing but no matter how much Bucket tried, we couldn't get fishing net to budge. "Oh come on. Mulch, I can't get it" "What's the problem, Bucket?" Mulch asked from his partner. "I'm not sure, Mulch. I can't raise the net. Something's pulling at it", Bucket said frustrated.**  
I bet it's those nasty tidal class dragons again", Gobber said. I was waiting for outburst from our hosts, especially from Hallon but she seemed not not care. I don't know what it is but I think I appreciate those girls more second by second. even though we met them like an half hour a go, I think I can find similarities between my friends and them. Izy and Hazel are like twins, not as destructive but always together. Night is like Heather. Fierce and doesn't talk much. Blood is like F. Doesn't want to fight but I can see that fighting isn't what they need from all of them. Leaf is like darker copy of A. Doesn't ask questions much and kind a scary. Hallon is like me, I can see that she would do anything for her friends and to others. Leader, maybe not but strong willed. Maybe she is mix between me and S. She talks likes my cousin sometimes but acts like me. Weird.  
 **"Do you think.." Bucket thought. "Sea monster", both finished. Pair was sprayed with water when something rose from the sea. Monster turned out to be twins, Barth and Belch. "Loki'd" Twins said again.**  
"Could you guys stop pranking for one second?" S asked from the twins. "NO, pranking is our life, our very existence" twins said overdramatically. Rest of us riders groaned. Even my younger self did that.   
**But Mulch and Bucket weren't so interested in twins: "Gah, you...Johann?" Behind Tuffnut was the Berk's trader. "Help me!"**  
I couldn't help it put growl. He was a traitor. I wasn't only one because rest of the gang had also disapproving faces. I saw in corner of my eye that my younger self was puzzled but we didn't say anything.   
**"Aw, man, you should have seen the looks on your faces. Priceless." Tuffnut said "Full Loki" both of the Twins said. "Bet you never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann?" Tuffnut said but trader didn't answer. "Johann?" Tuffnut asked worriedly.**  
"What have you done to Johann!" Dad asked, again, by yelling. Rest of the village's adults seemed to also what to know the answer. We nodded and said nothing. We couldn't risk them to know everything. They will see that soon enough. I saw that my younger self was still confused our negative reactions to the trader so just shook my head. They really don't need to know yet.  
 **Scene changed to Stoick, who was eating launch when Hiccup came home. "Hiccup, what are you doing home so early?"**  
I chuckled. The tribe was flabbergasted. They have never heard my dad talk to me nicely. Mostly because we didn't talk back then. In public at least. I watched my younger self. He looked like something had turned his world upside down. Well it had. At his age, I wanted nothing more than my father's approval and now this video is showing him that him/me/us have earned it. But I had to admit, not the way I firstly have picked back then.   
**"Oh, I just..wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad" Hiccup said clearly lying. Stoick saw that. "Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So..", Hiccup continued his lie.**  
"If we ever talked in the first place"; I heard from my side but I didn't say anything.  
Stoick had enough "All right, what is it?"  
Riders started to laugh. "What?" I asked. "You, H, are horrible liar", T said. "That is kind a true", my younger self said. "I thought you supposed to be on my side"; I said to him. "That's life, deal with it" he continued. I wanted to say something but this is a sign that he is getting comfortable with us so I just let it be.  
 **"What's what? "What is it?"" Hiccup still tried. "Can't son spend some quality time with his father?" "Not this one. Not usually, at least", Stoick said, clearly not buying the Hiccup's attempt to lie. "So let's hear it." And with that, Hiccup gave up and walked to the table.**  
"You still can't hide anything", Gobber laughed. I and Hiccup both chuckled to that. He has no idea. If I can't hide anything, half of my inventions wouldn't had come to life or I wouldn't had been able to hide Toothless over month.   
**"Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard?" Hiccup asked but it really wasn't a question. "I'd heard that. Good for her." Stoick stated. "And the other riders have got their different things going on" Hiccup continued. Stoick looked at her son questioned look on his face. "What are you saying son?" "I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me.."**  
"WHAT!!!!!" Whole theatre shouted. No one except me and possibly dad knew that I would probably had started the chief training if we haven't gone to the Edge. I saw that my father didn't say anything. He just looked at the screen. I didn't remember that I was that much of a disappointment back then. I looked at the riders who had their jaws touching the floor, my younger self copied them well. When I looked up, I saw that our hosts were laughing so much that they had fallen from their chairs. I start to understand what Hallon meant _"would be far less exiting to watch, read or write_ " They get to laugh to reactions. Mean. "You never told us that you would have stated chief training if you guys haven't gone to the Edge", Heather said. I just rubbed behind my neck. " Why would Useless try to learn how to be chief? He cant do anything right" I didn't take that as a insult but my younger self did. I have proven that I'm not Useless. A on the other hand wasn't having it and S just rubbed his face and groaned in annoyance. But before A could do anything, Leaf had game down: "Don't worry, I know what you are going to say but they are going to see it very soon." A just glared Snotlout and came back to her place, still fuming. And I can see that my younger self blushed. I bet that he is going to do that a lot before this experience is over.  
 **But Hiccup didn't had the change to say everything because twins, supporting Johann, barged in. "Johann", Stoick said and he rose from his chair. While walking to the trader he asked: "What happened to you?" " Dagur", Johann said weakly. Even twins seemed to be worried. That got Hiccup's attention. "What about Dagur", Hiccup asked, now standing behind his father. "He's out. He's more Berserk than ever. And from the way he was talking, Hiccup...you're number one on his revenge list." And with that trader passed out. Twins looked worried, so did Hiccup.**  
"Do you still have him on your revenge list?" Heather asked from her brother. "I don't have him on the revenge list anymore" Dagur said. Little bit down because Heather's glare was intense. "I still don't get why Useless is on his target of revenge?" Snotlout said but everyone ignored him. "You are really ticking people off, H" T said jokingly "And we have so much fun when you do because we get explosions out of it" R commented. "Don't you guys make explosions without reason",F asked. Twins just smirked so now one pressed it further. I see that our tribe is looking between me and Dagur. Well not to judge them, they just heard, even thought they don't like me, that their tribe's heir was on his revenge list and now he is sitting almost next to me.  
 **Scene changed to the Arena were Hiccup was standing on front of the huge map of Archipelago. "All we got out of Johann before he passed out was this: Dagur escaped from the Outcast Island by commandeering his ship. He threw Johann overboard about here" Hiccup said. "So what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now", Snotlout asked. Scene revealed that riders were also in the arena, and Toothless of course, listening what Hiccup had to say.**  
"Wait, you're the leader?" Trouthlegs Ingerman, Fishleg's father, asked. "Yes", all the riders said, even Dagur and Heather. A looked proud, F looked like I was only option, Twins were still smiling and S stared everyone how dared to try shot that thought, mainly his younger self. Dagur and Heather just putted their hands in front of their chest with stern and sure look. I saw that my father was thinking but I'm not sure that I would like what it is.  
 **"Well technically yes." Hiccup answered to his cousin's question. Snotlout wasn't impressed: "oh, great! Great, great, great. So that just leaves I don't know, let me think about this..THE ENTIRE OCEAN TO SEARCH! No, thank you." Before Hiccup could say anything trader Johann arrived. He had seemed to wake up. "Master Hiccup" Trader said. "Johann, you're awake." Hiccup said. " And feeling much better. Thank you for asking."**  
"I didn't ask", I said.  
 **"More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion where our nefarious foe may be heading." Johann said waiving his hand over the map.**  
"nefarious, that's new", Dagur said chuckling even though there shouldn't be anything funny about Johann  
 **"Outside the archipelago?" Hiccup asked.**  
Tribe gasped. "There is nothing outside the archipelago. We raiders laughed and it seemed like our hosts laughed even more. "You been outside of the archipelago?" Hiccup asked from me. I nodded. Quiet 'wow' was heard.   
**"No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands." Johann said. "We've never been out that far", Hiccup said thinking**  
"There it is!" Gobber, hosts and the riders shouted. "What? What is there" dad asked. "Hiccup's thinking face!" Gobber answered. "I don't have a thinking face", Me and Hiccup said. "You do", S said. "Normally in the end it get's us in the trouble" R started. " Or out of the trouble" T finished. "Or it makes interesting inventions of yours" Gobber stated. If Hiccup didn't get first two arguments, he definitely got the last one because his face turned into same frown that I probably have in this moment  
 **"When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map, one that leads to a graveyard of ships, hidden in that fog bank." Johann told.**  
Riders and I frowned again while rest of the tribe probably wondered what the "trader" had done to us. I also hear light cursing from behind us. Hallon's, Leaf's and Blood's faces were pure murder and Night's, Izy's and Hazel's faces were full of annoyance.   
**"Wow! That's the first place I'd go" Snotlout said said sarcastically. "If I may be allowed to finish?" Johann asked annoyed. "Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no...No finishing" Snotlout said as annoyed as a trader.**  
"You have been on Breakneck Bog?" Fishlegs asked shuddering. "My grandfather there is pirates", Astrid said. "That is stupid, everyone knows that it's hunted by a fog monster", Snotlout said arrogantly. Astrid looked at the boy, annoyed. I turned to our hosts. "They will wee it later." "I can say it's neither", F said.   
**"Enough!" Hiccup intervened. "What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there?" Hiccup asked from Johann.**  
"Oh no" was heard.  
 **"Well, you see" Johann started. "The short version, please", Hiccup demanded.**  
"No way, Useless is going to get short version out from Trader Johann", Tuffnut said.   
**"It's where I store all my treasures and wares", Johann said shortly.**  
Jaws hit the floor. "Concise, to the point. W knew he had that in him", Tuffnut said chocked. No one had heard Johann NOT to tell is stories.  
 **Snotlout and Tuffnut were also surprised. "Wow, concise to the point. Who knew he had it in him?" Tuffnut stated. "Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually.." Johann started his normal rambling.**  
"And it didn't last long", Gobber said.   
**"Johann." Hiccup said, bringing trader back to focusing on the task in hand. "Yes?" trader asked. "Focus. Is there anything else?" Hiccup asked. "As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called..the Reaper. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dares venture abroad. Oh, wow." Johann said spookily. Hiccup looked concerned, Snotlout looked worried, Tuffnut looked speechless, Astrid looked scepticall and Ruffnut and Fishlegs fearful.**  
"I bet Hiccup/H is going to check that ship as soon as they get there", Gobber. "Aww, Gobber, where the trust", I asked but he just rose his eyebrow and I had to sigh.   
**"Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac"; Hiccup asked from the gang.**  
"Dangerous maniac? Thanks a lot brother, Dagur said with fake-hurt voice. "well, you were back then", I answered.   
**Scene changed ro the sky showing five dragons flying in a distance. Dragons deep dived, Hiccup and Toothless little separated from others. "This is pretty great, huh, bud?" Hiccup asked pure joy showing from his face. Toothless seemed to agree. When Toothless straighten the flight, gliding close the surface of the water, they began get the altitude. "Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are" Hiccup said.**  
 **That achieved pillow thrown to back of my head from Astrid. "What, is it true that we hadn't flew together for ages". I see from her face that I was right but she didn't like it.**  
 **"V formation!" Hiccup yelled spreading his arms into large V. Riders followed the order.**  
I see that Snotlout seemed to have mental crisis how well riders are obeying me. My younger self beamed.  
 **"Not bad" Hiccup muttered. "Diamond formation!" Hiccup yelled next. Riders obeyed but it wasn't as successful "How rusty does this guy think we are?" Tuffnut wondered. Aswer would be little. "Uh, guys, little tight on the diamond, aren't we?" Fislegs asked while being crushed under Barf and Belch. Hiccup just chuckles: "Just like old times." Then Hookfang decided that he have had enough and he flamed up. Rest of the riders gave the space. "5000 pounds (2500kg) of flaming muscle coming through!" Snotlout shouted to Hiccup as they flew pass. "Ever a class act." Hiccup stated.**  
I see that riders younger selves looked the screen amazed, even Astrid. I think they are warming up to idea of dragons. But that is nothing new because, well, we are the first riders.   
**Scene changed in 'to the night. Riders had arrived to the spooky graveyard. "I knew it. I knew there was more"; Hiccup stated**  
"You knew what?" someone asked from the Berk's side. "That there is more than the Archipelago in the world", I answered.  
 **"Some of these ships?" Astrid said astonished. "I've never seen anything like them before", she continued. Hiccup took the lead: "Okay, everybody fan out. If you see any trace of Dagur, send a signal." And with that, they flew different directions.**  
"What was the signal?" Astrid asked. "We change it all the time so I don't remember", A answered to her younger self.   
**In the screen Astrid tried to reassure Stormfly:"It's all right, Stormfly. Nothing to worry about."**  
"Hey Astrid, if you are scared I can hold your hand"; Snotlout said but he was soon holding his own nose because Astrid punched him. S groaned again:"Was I that bad?" He asked from us. "Yes" we all said in a same time even Hiccup.   
**Fishlegs and Meatlug were both scared. "Don't be nervous, girl. We don't want you to.." but Meatlug barfed hyge lava ball into a water. "do that. Ugh" Fishlegs continued but he had to keep his own mouth so he wouldn't throw up. Lava ball seemed to attract eels in the ocean.**  
"Heh, wimp" Younger twins said but no one seemed to listen them, much to their annoyance.   
**Snotlout was laughing: "Ha! Hookfang, these guys were awful sailors." Soon as he said that they crashed into a mast. Snotlout was there hanging when Hookfang continued his flight. "A little help here." Snotlout asked. Hookfang just looked at his rider mischievously and Snotlout saw that:" Hookfang! Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about it."**  
Everyone started to laugh except Snotlout. "That can't be true. I probably be the best rider in the group", he said arrogantly. "Well I think not because H rides with Night Fury so.." Fishlegs started. "Suht up Fishface!" Snotlout shouted.   
**Hiccup and Toothless were flying around lonely ship with cages on it. Hiccup looked at it: "That's got to be the Reaper".**  
"What did I say!" Gobber shouted, "If you want to keep Hiccup out of something, you don't tell him about it." Me and Hiccup groaned.   
**Riders had assemble on single ship next to the Reaper. "No sign of Dagur." Hiccup stated. "Looks like we got here first. What's the plan", Astrid continued. "We wait", Hiccup said it like it was obvious answer. "Wait..Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies." Fishlegs panicked.**  
"Or more like it gives them to you." Snotlout snorted and the twins joined. I see hosts thinking and talking about something. Then Hallon rosed and walked to where Fishlegs was sitting. I have good idea what she is going to do so I mentioned to guys to give a space. They understood it while looking at Hallon. That girl didn't intervene if not asked or to tell someone off. Night and Blood brought us more pillows and beanbags. Where the heck they keep all these. "Fishlegs, could you come with me?" she said with the sweet voice. So this is when she is nice. "Okay, ma'am" he said. "Nothing that, I'm not married. Like I said in the beginning, call me Hallon", Hallon. "Were are you taking our son", Fredrica Ingerman, Fishlegs's mom, asked panicking. Hallon took her fire sword and with that, she made cut to the barrier. She raised the cut so Fishlegs could go through. "Wait you said that it's harmless if you don't anything bad" F said. "I did but I didn't tell the whole truth. Yes barrier stops the bad things but also good things, I hoped someone would have already touch it but meh. You can't get everything in your life." Fishlegs sat next to the twins, front of A. "Why you bring people on that side. You didn't ask permission.", dad said. Popcorn was again front of us. I turn around to see Izy wink at me. "Because your way of life is toxic. I bring people who are willing to change to the riders side." Hallon said, "And like I said earlier, I don't need your permission." I can do what ever I want and you can't stop me." she said. She folded her sword and went back to her place. I started to think, what does she mean by _"toxic way of life"_  
 **"He has a point. We can't wait around here forever", Astrid reasoned. "We can't just leave Johann's treasures here either. Dagur will steal them", Hiccup reasoned back. "And use the profits to build a new armada", Astrid finished realizing were Hiccup was getting at. "Not if we steal the first." Ruffnut stated. But Tuffnut didn't like the idea: "That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I hereby disown you!"**  
I flinched at that, so did Astrid.  
 **"Actually, you know what? I sort of like it." Hiccup said approving Ruff's idea. "Welcome back to the family", Tuff said to his sister. "Here's the plan: we search the ships, gather up Johan's treasure, and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up at any time." Hiccup listed the plan.**  
"That actually is a really good plan", Dagur said, "How you come up with plans so quickly?" I just shrugged.   
**Violent, loud hissing is heard. "What is that?" Astrid said trying to find the source. "Eh, has Dagur's voice changed?" Tuffnut asked**  
 **"Why I would sound like that?" Dagur asked but he didn't get the answer.**  
 **Hiccup looks overboard: "Eels! Everybody, get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off!"**  
I see that my dad is thinking again. And I have good idea what he is thinking. "Don't you dare Stoick", Hazel said from girl's place. My dad just looked at the younger girl. The reason why he didn't say anything is that Hallon had her hand on her sword.   
**"Ohh, hold me, Meatlug!" Fishlegs said under his Cronckle. As expected, dragons flew away, well, not Toothless. "Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted at the same time.**  
"There you see, dragon can't be trusted", Mildew shouted from the crowd. He was lucky that our dragons aren't here or that we can't cross the barrier. Leaf had wicked smile on her face when she stood up. She walked to the old man, grabbed his ear and shouted: "YOU ARE NOT JUSTIFIED TO SAY THAT, YOU BACKSTABBING HYPOCRITE!" Then she kicked his leg, which forced old man to sit. I think Leaf really enjoys hurting him.   
**Suddenly large eel came onboard. Hiccup instantly ran to his dragon. Toothless wasn't having it and was growling at the threat. "Calm down, bud. It's only a couple of eels. Really big, screaming, mean eels", Hiccup said but his voice wasn't very ensuring.**   
"Not helping H", T said. "So dragons are afraid of eels?" Fishlegs asked. "Yes", F answered. "that's it, we cover our village with eels and problem is solved", Spitelout said. Rest of the villages warriors agreed, including my father. I see Hiccup frowning which is sigh that he is really warming up to dragons. Me and the hosts chuckled which earned strange looks from the riders. I just spun me index finger around and then fire motion with my hand. That explained enough because they too joined chuckling. They will be in shock when we are getting on with new dragons.  
 **Toothless flew up with Hiccup, leaving the other teens on the boat while eels starts bull the boat to the sea. "The eels are pulling the ship down", Snotlout said and with that teens started to fall closer to death. Snotlout managed to grab onto something. "Fishlegs, grab my foot!" he said. They managed to do that, forming a chain. But Snotlout feels that he picked the shortest straw. "Oh, you ate a full breakfast. You ate everybody's breakfast", he said to Fishlegs.**  
"Excuse me but I only ate my own breakfasts, thank you very much", F said. "Breakfasts? As in plural?" Snotlout questioned.   
**"Were gonna live", Tuffnut said but he just jinx it because Astrid, who was end of the chain, slipped and fell to the ocean. "Astrid! No!" Hiccup shouted.**  
Astrid was fuming. I bet that she didn't like to be one who needs rescuing. Astrid's parents seemed to worried for their daughter.   
**"Most of us are going to live!" Tuffnut said.**  
 **"T!" all of us said.**  
 **"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.**  
"interesting choice!" Gobber said. Me, Hiccup, A and Astrid all blushed but I bet Astrid's blush is more of anger than anything else. "NO! Somebody do something, Useless is going to steal my girl!" Snotlout shouted. I see S facepalm.   
**Astrid spun her axe in the water, trying to get the eels away. Just in front of Astrid went plasma blast. Astrid turned and saw Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup offered his hand which Astrid accepted and Toothless flew out of the water.**  
I see Astrid's mouth wide open. Astrid's parents on the other hand were looking at me. And Snotlout seemed to have mental crisis. I looked at A and she looked at me. Hiccup seemed to look between us, trying to connect the dots.   
**Eels let the boat go and Hiccup and Astrid reunited with the gang on it's deck. "Thanks Hiccup." Astrid thanked. "Pardon me, does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about..I don't know, THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS?!" Snotlout complained.**  
I cursed under my breath. Rest of the riders eyes were wide as dinner plates. This was the first attempt and we hadn't saw that. I sent S a apologizing look.   
**"Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure, quietly", Hiccup reasoned with his cousin. Snotlout looked annoyed and started to stomp off following Hiccup's orders. Hiccup sighs and turns to look at the Reaper behind them. "Why are you looking at that ship?" Astrid asked from Hiccup. "Because, I'm thinking of checking it out", Hiccup answered.**  
"Curious killed the cat, Hiccup?" Gobber asked. I didn't say anything. Going to the Reaper was worth it.   
**"The Reaper? The ship Johann warned us about", Astrid tried to reason Hiccup put of his intentions. "Exactly! A ship covered from booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't people to find", Hiccup said.**  
"I hate your curiosity sometimes", S said while holding his hands up. R and T seemed to change grins. "He never change", Gobber said. I didn't take nothing of it. I'm curios but it isn't a bad thing. Hiccup on the other hand didn't take it as well as I did. He lowered his head and brought his knees closer to his chest. S saw that "Sorry dragon boy. I didn't meant like that", S said. "Curiosity is good thing" I whispered in his hear. He nodded. I look at S. This is going to bring a lot unsolved things.  
 **Hiccup flew to the Reaper. "This boat is definitely not from the archipelago", he muttered, "These carvings, the design on the sail.. I've never seen anything like this. And this metal", Hiccup wondered to Toothless when they walked closer to the cage that is on the deck. Toothless sniffs the cage and growls. "Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage", Hiccup reassured his friend. But the cage wasn't as empty as Hiccup said it would said. Bird flew from the cage startling both. Toothless glared at Hiccup.**  
"That, that's impossible. Dragons should not have impressions", Viking said from the Berks side. I see what they mean. When I first met Toothless I was surprised how humane he acted sometimes. To the people who thought that dragons are mindless monsters, this is going to be shock. I turned and Hallon was literally bouncing up and down on her seat.   
**"Okay, now..Now it's an empty cage", Hiccup corrected but Toothless just continued staring unamused. Scene changed to boat that was on it's side. Tuffnut and Ruffnut was there. "Jewels, Jewels!" Tuffnut shouted, "You know what we're going to do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy."**  
Tuffnut, Ruffnut and their parents looked at dad as did the rest of the village. Dad sighed. "If they bring jewel to Berk, those belong to them", he said and Mr. and Mrs. Thorston immediately stated to do plans. "Can we continue watching!" Night shouted and everyone shut their mouths.  
 **"Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk?" Tuffnut questioned. Ruffnut had found the solution. She had packed her mouth full of jewels which she showed to her brother. "Great idea, sis!" Tuffnut gasped,"I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too. I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth." Tuffnut continued to but jewels in Ruff's mouth. "I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk", he said. "Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming", Ruffnut encouraged her brother which Tuffnut did happily. Meanwhile Fishlegs had also found something. "Whoo! oh, yeah!, Oh, yeah! Fishlegs!", he giggles. There was cabin full of paper. "Maps, old books, charts! Oh oh oh oh! There's no greater treasure then knowledge", he said while rolling around the floor.**  
Fishlegs started to get strange looks from everybody, even from us. Yes he is a book worm but that much? We riders soon laughed friendly which got even more looks but well, it's not crime to be little weird.   
**Next was Snotlout. "I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich!" he sang.**  
I see S pale at as white as snow. Something is definitely got a happen.  
 **"Hmm, well hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold?" he chuckled, "Ha ha ha ha! Rich!" And with that Snotlout opened the box but it didn't contain jewels, gold or even silver. "Hair? Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more!", Snotlout said annoyed and stated to look again into the box. "More hair? Ech! Man what a rip-off", he said.**  
"How can I not get anything nice?" Snotlout shouted. "Because you're Snotlout?" Tuffnut said and he and his sister high fived. S on the other hand grabbed one of the pillows and covered his face with it. "S?" I asked. "You see soon", he muttered.   
**Picture behind the box showed painted picture of royals which gave Snotlout idea. "Or is it?" he wondered. Next Snotlout started to play other person's using the hair as a prop in theatres. "I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout?"**  
Now I understand what the pillow is for. My dad glared him so hard that even me start to questioning barriers capacity. "Please, someone just kill me", Snotlout muttered. Well, to be fair, he never imagined the chief to see this. "That could be arranged", twins said. I see that uncle Spitelout is glaring his son. Obviously in disappointment. "Don't take that to yourself, he just jokes around", I said to Hiccup. I knew that Snotlout's statement had hurt.   
**Snotlout had changed style from ''beard'' to dreadlocks. "Eh, I'm Ruffnut.. Or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell?" Snotlout laughed.**   
"HEY!!" both sets of twins yelled.  
 **Nest style was something weird "I'm.. Oh, actually, this is kind of nice", he said. Hair was some kind of turban in his head.**  
"Who is that", Heather asked watery eyes. We had started laughing when Snotlout had came up as the twins. "That is something I'm not going to share", Snotlout said beet red from embarrassment.   
**Scene changed back to Hiccup and Toothless in the Reaper. Hiccup had planned to go below the deck to investigate. "Come on, bud. Don't you want to see what's down below?" Hiccup asked from his best friend. Toothless wasn't having it and growled to the top which was tope of the hole to down. Hiccup gave up: "All right, fine. Guess I'm going alone." But Johann's warning about booby traps wasn't for nothing because soon as Hiccup tried to open the cap something grabbed him pulling him to the ocean . Luckily Toothless was faster and he was able to cut the rope before Hiccup went overboard.**  
"H, I swear to Thor that you would be dead if Toothless wasn't there to save you from everything", A shouted. I couldn't help but nod. That was true. I see dad and Gobber looking at each other. I think they are wondering why, in their opinion, the greatest opponent have to save me.   
**"That's it. Nobody goes this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found", Hiccup stated while going after the second try to get below the deck. Toothless snorted at the water but followed Hiccup. This time, Hiccup gets the cap open but he had shield ready if something was going to shoot at it.**  
"Hah, useless uses shield. Are you scared?" Snotlout laughed and the youngers twins joined. "Well if you have take one between sword and shield, you take the shield." Gobber stated. "Not to mention if the shield has Catapult, crossbow, hook and bolas, you should definitely take that", A said. I see Gobber and Astrid take closer look at my shield. "You made that?" Gobber asked me. "Yes, 3,5 years ago", I said. Gobber's eyes started to shine. And I think Astrid is looking at the shield to see how it comes to weapons.   
**Nothing came. Hiccup found old lantern and Toothless light it up. "Watch your step, bud", Hiccup said. Hiccup went down but just the end of the ladder was a surprise. When hiccup stepped to the floor, bear iron attached it self to Hiccup's leg.**  
"No!" everyone shouted except us riders and the hosts. When they didn't hear screaming they looked in confusion.  
 **"Ohh Toothless", Hiccup said and Toothless just growled. Hiccup leaned down to realese his leg. "One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose", Hiccup said nonchalantly.**  
 **"** METAL LEG!!!" Everyone on the Berk side, Hiccup and Fishlegs shouted. "Look, your leg is still on place", I said "BUT YOURS NOT!", he shouted. I hear Gobber muttering: "youngest amputate and still is able to turn that into a positive thing." My dad just stared at me but I can't stare him back, I have to help my younger self. "Listen it was worth it, don't bother your self about it. I'm fine", I reassured. He just looked at me, trying to catch I lie I bet. I just wondered, _"why they didn't notice earlier?"_   
**Hiccup and Toothless walked though the corridor until they find the prison cells. Prison cells were gloomy but Toothless didn't find any danger. "Okay, let's just take this nice and..", Hiccup didn't have the chance to finish because Toothless had walked closer to one of the cells. He looked sad.**  
Again, Berkians were flabbergasted by the fact that Toothless showed emotions so close to the human emotion and even more surprising to them was probably my compassion to him. Me and the riders other had cursed dragon hunters to hell.   
**Hiccup walked beside him. "Toothless?" Cells were full of dragon bones which made the place even more creepy. "Dragon bones", Hiccup gasped while Toothless whimpered. Hearing that Hiccup went to hug his best friend. "I'm sorry you had to see this, bud. Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons. Let's get out of here", he said. But if getting to the ship wasn't easy, it wasn't easy to get out. Hiccup stepped on the pressure plate which triggered crossbows and other weapons. "All right, come on, Toothless! Let's go!" Luckily Hiccup and Toothless got to safety but they didn't get out.**  
"If those ships weren't too dangerous to even us, they would be amazing", R said while T nodded viciously.   
**Pair founded ordinated door. "Commander's quarters. Stay close, bud", Hiccup said to the Night fury. They walked closer to the door. "Okay, so here's the plan.." Hiccup started but Toothless just plasma blasted the door open. "I like yours better", Hiccup finished. Toothless let out his own version of laugh.**  
"Did that dragon.." Spitelout started. "Just laugh?" Alaric finished. I think that if there is a chance to die in confusion, our village would be no more.   
**Hiccup stepped inside. There were dragon skulls everywhere. But Hiccup was more interested what was on the table. There were cylinder looking thing that resembled a dragon. Hiccup was taken a back. "What is this thing?" he asked. Hiccup got closer to the table where he set the lantern down to have more hands to investigate what the strange object was. "Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur"; Hiccup said to Toothless. Hiccup tried to take it but it had skeleton arm top of it "Ech"**  
"ew", Hiccup said. "Ew indeed", I answered him.  
 **Hiccup got the thing and there seems to be nothing. "Huh. Well, that wasn't too..", Hiccup stated to say but he jinxed it because giant axe hit the table. "Giant axe! Toothless run!" Hiccup shouted. Taking the object seemed to activate all kinds of traps. There even was spikes on the floor.**  
"Hey that's new!" T shouted obviously wanting to touch them.   
**Toothless took Hiccup and they leaped over the spikes. "Watch it Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. With Hiccup's shield they blocked upcoming arrows. They got out but as soon as Hiccup closed the cap, Toothless was ready to plasma blast. "Toothless hold", Hiccup commanded.**  
"why did that dragon was so fast ready to attack and why?" Astrid's mother, Astra, asked. Me and the riders turned to look at Dagur. Gang still weren´t happy to be trapped in that cage.   
**Front of Hiccup was non other than Dagur the Deranged with too soldier both sides with crossbows. "Hiccup! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years! I thought about you", Dagur said. He looked ragged but also insane. He stepped aside revealing gang behind him, locked in cage. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.**  
"Thanks H, feeling the love man", T said. Rest of the gang laughed. Sometimes I wish that **they didn´t know that I had crush on Astrid since we were 4.**  
 **"And you too, Mr. Night Fury", Dagur continued but all Dagur got as an answer was growling. "Sorry Hiccup. He got the drop on us while were searching..", Astrid tried to explain to Hiccup but Dagur wouldn´t let her: "Uh, quiet! Can´t you see my brother and I are having a moment?"**  
"Brother??" Hiccup questioned. "Yes, brother!" Dagur yelled and pulled me on the hug. I just sigh and shook my head. Dagur´s antics are normal to us. I still don´t no why he calls me brother. But when I think about it, there is a chance that might be connected to Heather´s disappearing when she was a baby. "Long story" I said to my younger self when I got out. Villagers were looking at us weirdly.   
**"I´m not your brother and we are definitely not having a moment", Hiccup said angrily.**  
"Really harsh brother", Dagur said.   
**"Oh, well, I was", Dagur said little taken back, "Look at you, all grown up! And quite the ladies´ man, I´d wager." Dagur said like he didn´t hear Hiccup´s previous statement.**  
And with that I hear slap behind me. I see Dagur rubbing back of his head. Heather had slapped him. "Dagur that is weird even for you", she said. "And very uncomfortable", I added.  
 **"What do you want Dagur?" Hiccup asked. But it wasn´t Dagur who answered, it was Snotlout: "Duh, he wants the jewels." And he flipped hair that he had found from the box. "He is not getting my family´s jewels! No way! And I´ll protect them at all cost", Tuffnut ranted.**  
I snorted at Tuffnut´s antics on the screen. It was rather funny but I bet that wasn´t meant to be.  
 **Tuffnut stopped ranting "Also what is with that hair?" he asked from Snotlout. "Ha. It´s royal hair, I´ll have you know"; he said while throwing his ''hair'' over his shoulder dramatically. Dagur had listened the entire conversation. "Haven´t gotten rid of the Greek chorus I see", he said to Hiccup who was slowly hiding the object behind his back when Dagur turned his face to look at the cage. "But, yes, I´ll take the jewels. His too", Dagur said.**  
"No!" Mr. and Mrs. Thorston shouted.  
 **One of the guards punched Ruffnut to the stomach which caused her to spat most of them. "Watch it, pal!" Ruffnut warned. Guard just laughed but Ruffnut spat one of the jewels to the guards mouth who started choking.**  
"Nice shot sis!" T said. "Thanks bro" R answered.   
**"Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two" Dagur said little bit wincing. Same time guard got the jewel out of his throat. He spat it at Dagur but jewel just bounced from his head.**  
"Really, still they confuse us!" younger set of twins shouted.   
**"And I´ll also take whatever it is you´re hiding behind your back"; Dagur said to Hiccup, obviously seeing that Hiccup is hiding something. Toothless growled at the older man. "Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Brothers share you know", Dagur demanded. Hiccp had to give it to him because guards turned their crossbows at him. "You know you´re not going to get very far with that, right?" Hiccup said to Dagur threateningly. "Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you´re not a fabulous dancer", Dagur said to Hiccup not caring about Hiccup´s warning.**  
Another slap was heard. "Seriously Dagur, Very very weird", Heather said. "Uncomfortable", I continued, "Strange", A added, "And creepy", F said. "We are talking about this when we get back", Heather threatened and Dagur looked little scared.   
**Toothless growled more and the guards started aiming. "Easy, bud, not yet." Hiccup said to the dragon. But Toothless still gave Dagur the death glare. "That´s right, Mr. Night Fury"; Dagur addressed the dragon, "Today is not the day, but it´s coming! And soon." Dagu started to sound more insane moment by moment. "Now if you´ll excuse me. I´ve got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time. Isn´t this exciting, Hiccup?" Dagur ranted.**  
Heather continued to glare at her brother.   
**"You.. You must have had been bored over the last three years", Dagur continued his rant. "Yeah, he´s got a point about that. Not enough explosions", Tufnut stated while Ruffnut grinned at her brother, clearly agreeing. "Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle", Dagur said to Hiccup while leaving, ignoring rest of the riders.**  
I see original riders grin. Yes, we were happy at Berk but we had to admit it. Living on the Edge is far more exiting. I put my hands on Hiccup´s ears and F put his on Fishleg´s. "You do realize that you sound little bit like Viggo with your own way?" I stated. Dagur just blinked his eyes in confusion. Rest of the riders immediately got where i get this from. "What was that for?" Fishlegs asked. "For speaking and not giving spoiler to you", R said.   
**Hiccup saw Dagur to leave on the boat and then he got to help others. "Forget about us! Go after him", Astrid demanded. "What are you waiting for?" Snotlout questioned. Hiccup just looked at his cousin confused. "Are you guys sure you´ll be ok?" Hiccup asked showing real leadership. "Were fine! GO!" Astrid demanded.**  
"You are way too protective" A muttered and rest of them agreed. I chose best to not argue about this. But I´m not going to but those guys more danger than their have to.   
**Toothless seemed to agree with riders so Hiccup didn´t have another choice but go after Dagur before he disappeared. They flew up which guards on the Dagur boat saw. "Here they come, sir, just like you said", one of the guards said to the Dagur. Dagur seemed to have a plan restored to that case if Hiccup followed them. "Still predictable, aren´t you, brother?" Dagur asked himself. Dagur´s men started to but catapult and load it. "Fire!" Dagur commanded but Hiccup and Toothless easily dodged the bolder. Dagur seemed to fail because Johann´s ship didn´t have more boulders. "You missed, brother!" Hiccup said sneering.**  
Villagers started to see how much cat and mouse game went with me and him.   
**"Hiccup, you should know by now, I never miss", Dagur said and realization downed on Hiccup. "Oh no!" Boulder hit the Reaper and it started to sink. Gang inside the cage started to panic. "Hiccup! Get us out of here!" they started shouting. Hiccup was in though place. "What´s it going to be, Hiccup? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, Tough one! Glad I´m not in your shoe", Dagur taunted and cackled. Hiccup looked angry at Dagur and then screen went black.**  
"Wait? That´s it?" Snotlout asked. "We´re not getting know how it ended?" Tuffnut asked. I see girls coming down. "We are no where near done", Hazel said. "And we aren´t going to be in a long time", Izy stated. Night had disappeared somewhere with Blood. "That was first one of 78 episodes we are going to be watching", Leaf continued. "Blood and Night are getting us some food but before that we like to know what are you thinking", Hallon said. "Why?" Stoick asked. "Why what?" Leaf questioned. "Why are you showing these to us?" Gobber clarified the question. "Well that is simple enough to explain. I want to make difference in the world", Hallon started. "And this is helping with that because?" spitelout asked. "If you listen and watch carefully, you will see why I´m doing this", Hallon said. Now let´s go eating. we have long day ahead of us. You are now free to move with each other but if I hear even single letter crossing the line, I will make changes also outside of the theatre. And with that, we followed her to go eat something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I thought the chapter "Why" in the Girl driver: Now we can fight was long, this takes it to a whole new level. I written this for 6 nights straight and I realized that I have two similar coming up until the chapters shortens. So that forces me to not update this until 29.9 because it takes too much time and I have finals coming up. After that I will update of course. This fic is not going to die. I may have time to update my other story but that is huge maybe.  
> Peace out and stay safe!  
> (AND DO NOT TRAVEL!!! OR REFUSE WEAR MASKS CORRECTLY!! THERE IS NO REASON IN THE WORLD THAT COULD GIVE YOU SPECIAL PRIVILEDGES NOT TO WEAR THEM!!!!)  
> -Hallon-


	5. Dragon eye of the beholder part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues where we last left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is written from my point of view. After this comes one more full episode and then I start with the scenes until Edge of disaster part 2.

Hallon's P.O.V  
After getting snacks everyone were getting on their seats. Both sets of the twins had taken as much as they can carry. "Don't worry, we won't run out", Leaf said and rest of us were chuckling. Berkians were still looking us with a wary looks but I just don't care. Maybe I should because even though we are in charge but they have more numbers. Still I wonder that something is missing. I hope it's nothing important. Then I hear a sound behind the corner. "Why we are here watching our traitorous children riding those beasts. We should kill them or banish them when we get free from here", Spitelout said. He had few vikings around him, one of them being Mildew. "For once, I agree with Jorgenson here. They are nothing but trouble, especially that runt. He should have been thrown into the see when he was born like tradition demands", old man almost yelled. The haven't seen me yet. "We can defeat them, even without weapons. We have man power against them and what six girls can do against whole village", some viking, who is not important in the story said. Now I know what I missed. I can't bring dragons because that would cause would cause a mayhem but I can bring someone who really keeps them in line. Another praised male warrior because let's be honest, even though viking women had more rights than rest of the European girls back then, they still believe men are superior. So I took my phone that I had "stolen" from one of my adventures. I searched my boyfriends number. Calling would just reveal my self so I text him.

  
_Me: Babe, you free? BF: Had to do something first but yes. It takes about half a hour. Why? Me: I need you and I don't think you are against rtte marathon with the characters. BF: Sounds good but why you need me? Me: We need a man to turn these stubborn heads around. BF: Let me guess. You ladies need a real man to save you. Me: Ha ha. Remember who is the Queen of Dragons here. But yes we need your help. BF: Ok I will be therein 30. Me: Okay and btw bring Leaf's katanas with you. BF: Only if she doesn't use them against me again. Me: I can't make promises for her. BF: Then no Me: Okay I keep her in check. BF: Swear it? Me: I swear to keep her in line as well as my revenge is going to be. BF: I bring them Me: Great, see you soon._

  
I put my phone away and walked to my friends. "Hunter will come after this episode", I whispered. Night, Izy and Hazel nodded. "Why I'm not surprised by this", Blood asked. "Because you have known me since we were kids", I answered and we laughed. I turned around and saw Leaf with eyes glowing like children in Christmas eve. **(Side note: I'm Finnish and Santa Claus comes 24th of December here if you didn't know)** "And no Leaf, you don't get to torment him", I said to her. "I still don't understand what Leaf has against Hunter", Hazel said. "Leaf you might get torment someone else if things go as I fear them to but not Hunter", I said with with the tone that I hope doesn't leave any argument space. "And he will bring your katanas so you should be thankful", I continued. That seemed to change her mind. "Okay, I don't bully Hunter", she said and went back to her place happily. I turned back to the Hazel. "It's a long story but it has to do with idiotic plans, my nickname and her katanas", I said. That seemed to be enough. Luckily because I don't want to return to that day. "So are we ready to continue?" I asked from the crowd. Even Spitelout, Mildew and rest of the men that I heard were back in their places. "Here we go: Dragon eye of the beholder part 2", Izy said. 

  
**Scene continued from the Reaper. "Get us out of here! /Hiccup! /Get us out of here!" Dragon riders shouted. Dagur laughs maniacally as Hiccup and Toothless tries to decide which ay they should go. Get Dagur or save rest of the riders? Gagur decided to taunt more: "Isn't this exciting! What will he choose ladies and gentleman? Saving his friends or capturing his mortal enemy, his brother".**

  
I see that Hiccup is still conflicted about something. If I had to guess, it's about his future self being friends with the rest of the teens or being friends with the man who in the screen doesn't seem very friendly. I also see that Stoick and Cobber are worried. I also see that behind Stoick's worry is determination. I look at my friends and they have noticed the same. I really hiópe that this doesn't escalate like first movie did. Otherwise even I can't control my anger and I most of the times prefer revenge in not physical harming way. I see that even H has noticed that and if he has noticed that, then this can't end well. 

  
**Hiccup didn't have to think very long and he and Toothless flew back to the ship to save the riders. Dagur didn't seem to be amused. "Hm. Disappointing, but oh so typically Hiccup", he said while turning his gaze from Hiccup and Toothless to the see ahead of him.**

  
Me and my friends laughed and the riders reaction. They all groaned. I see that Hiccup and Gobber also have knowing looks and they are holding back at their holding back at their laughter better than us. Rest of the tribe seems to be clueless "What?" H asked annoyed. "Never thought I would agree with Dagur, but he isn't wrong", S said "Yeah H, that is so your move", R continued the rant. H seemed to get even more annoyed: "And leave you one the boat? Not gonna happen." Riders didn't know how to answer to that. 

  
**The scene changed back to the Reaper where riders were still calling Hiccup for help in the cage. Hiccup and Toothless land on the remain of the old mast because the sip, courtesy of the bolder, was sinking almost in a vertical corner. "Move back from the door!"Hiccup shouted at his friends before he and Toothless flew down from the mast to face the door. "Toothless, plasma blast", Hiccup said to Toothless. Night Fury obeyed but the blast did nothing to the door of the cage. "Dragon proof cages?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief but tone of his voice quickly changed to his normal curious tone," Oh fascinating"**

  
"Not helping Fishface!" Snotlout shouted from the other side of the theatre. Fishlegs seemed to blush at that but I can see that it hurt. I have experienced the same as well as Leaf and Night. The tone that Snotlout used is more nastier than what S uses around the edge.   
I see that F sends S a dirty clear that S just shrugs it of. Their younger selves are visibly confused why they don't react more of it. A is mirroring her younger self expression. Annoyance but A also has little bit soft around that annoyance. Well considering that she has probably used to H's and F's antics in action. I see that Leaf has the same expression as them. Well it makes sense. They are all warriors and F's comment was distracting but they weren't in the middle of the battle so my inner fighter is in peace with it.   
I also see the dark clouds which I will call Berkians and their reluctant behavior towards the change. Only Gobber and Gothi and of course the little children aren't planning how to use those cages to their advantage. How to I know this? They aren't very good at hiding their thoughts.

  
**"Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing", Hiccup continued Fishlegs rant but he had way more serious tone. The ship jerks to side to side, throwing everyone of the balance. Unfortunately for the riders in the cage that meant that they crashed to each other. Snotlout had gotten enough from nerd-off and decides to but in. "You know what would be more fascinating?" he asked but The Reaper jerked again causing Fishlegs crashing into him which resulted him being crushed between bigger viking and cage's bars, "Getting us out of here!" Rest of the riders still called help.**

  
"No kidding" S said as annoyed as in the screen. "Are you agreeing with yourself?"Heather asked. "Yeah, something wrong with that?" S asked. Heather seemed to just roll her eyes. Maybe it's the best.   
**"Toothless, now!", Hiccup instructed his dragon. Toothless replied but the light and sound from the plasma blast seemed only attract the eels. "We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls", Hiccup said to the riders when door didn't budge. All riders started to call their dragons at the same time**

  
"Wow", was heard. I turned my gaze to the riders side and concentrated to listen what Hiccup has to say to the riders. "How did you learn to do that?" Hiccup asked from his older self. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice", H said. Rest of the original 6 laughed, probably remembering what had happened.   
I see that Stoick isn't very pleased that his son(s) are interesting in dragons. "It seems that dragon master was born in early"; I whispered to my friends and they all laughed. 

  
**Eels were getting closer and now even the riders noticed them. One of the eels jumped to the ship, top of the cage that had riders trapped. The Reaper began jerking again throwing Tuffnut of the bars he was hanging from. "Why'd it have to be eels?" Snotlout complained while more eels were getting closer. Toothless shot at the eel that was on top of the cage, scaring it away. Toothless takes the eels place on top of the cage, again blasting a plasma blast but not at the cage but at the eels, trying to scare them away from the ship.**

  
"Thank Thor Toothless can at least moderately suppress his fear of eels", I head Heather saying. I also see nodding from the rest of the riders. "Yeah, Especially when he has to save H constantly", T said. Now this is what I want to hear. I see that A is sending a death glare at H while saying: "I've said it before and I say it again. I swear that only reason you're still with us is because of Toothless has saved your life Thor knows how many times. I bet nobody can count how many times he had saved you from going Valhalla too early." "I bet Thor doesn't know that", Izy said and everyone but Night laughed from that. Putting Avengers and Dragon riders in the same space would be amazing but I bet that Tony, Hiccup and Peter will probably have the way to destroy that place somehow. I hope that those masterminds never met because they probably would come up with something that would change the world for better of destroy it. While I was thinking of this I can see Dagur hide a grimace. Aaa guilt, the best thing in the world as long as you are't the one holding it for a reason. "Why would he need constantly be saved?" Stoick asked. Damn it, killjoy. "Spoilers" Hazel shouted. Thank you Hazel. 

  
**While Toothless was scaring the eels off, Hiccup was desperately trying to wrench the door open. "Come on", he said. Snotlout tries to help his cousin all he could from the inside. Suddenly eel jump behind Hiccup. It bits down in Hiccup's metal leg causing Hiccup to fall down, only hanging on the gaze with his hands. "Toothless!" Hiccup called his best friend. Toothless shoots the eel back to the water with perfect plasma blast. "Thanks bud", Hiccup said while looking up to see his best friend.**

  
"See saving your life", R said. "Well he his also saving yours", H argued. "Doesn't change the fact that he is saving yours too", S answered.

  
**Hiccup sits up and takes off his prosthetic leg, using it to try and pry open the cage while Snotlout again tries to help his cousin from the other side but they are still unsuccessful. Meanwhile eels continue to press forward. Riders starts to panic a little bit. "Hookfang, help us! I'm important!" Snotlout shouted in panic.**

  
"Yeah, that I am" Snotlout said it and jumped from his seat while flexing of his arms, clearly showing off for Astrid. Astrid on the wasn't amused and pushed him over, not bothering to verbally acknowledge him. I just stated having really hard time to not laugh. "Why are you laughing Hallon? It's not different from normal", Night asked. I turned to my friends who all were confused why I had so much struggle to hold my laughter. "I can imagine what happens in Blindsided or Sandbusted", I said with laughter clearly in my voice. Night, Hazel and Izy didn't understand but Leaf and Blood had now same problem as I do. "You were right Hallon, this is going to be epic", Blood said. When I concentrated again to our guests of honor, I see S being red with embarrassment which caused A to snicker. 

  
**The Reaper tilts even further, forcing the girls to grab on top of the cage. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted. "Barf, Belch, get your butts over here!" Ruffnut commanded Hiccup still tried to yank the door open with help of his prosthetic leg but it came impossible because Reaper is almost vertical so he also has to hang from the bars. "Toothless!", Hiccup shouted. Eels still kept hissing and Toothless kept snarling at them. He tried to blast another plasma blast but he was out of the shots. He roars to the other dragons that had finally came back. All the dragon riders were clinging to various bars, screaming in panic when the cage started to shake in lose. When riders in the inside fall , their combined weight finally opened the door but leaving them to drop towards the eel infested ocean. Snotlout is clinging to the edge of the cage, the dragon riders catching one another and creating a chain, minus Fishlegs and Hiccup who were hanging on different part of the cage's door, but still gasping in terror. At the end of the chain is Tuffunt, hanging upside down and holding Hiccup's prosthetic leg. "Aaah this was great", Tuffnut said but then eels started to jump at him trying to eat him. First eel he dodged by jerking his head upwards while letting panicking noises:" Ahh! No! Aah" Second and third eels he hit them to the head with Hiccup's leg.**

  
"Well I guess another use for it", I hear Gobber said with amused "Yep" T answered.

  
**Fourth eel that jumped towards Tuffnut was blasted by Barf and Belch. When Tuffnut: "Oh, so NOW you decide to show up!" He sounded extremely irritated. He dropped down to the saddle when Zippleback flew under him.**

  
"At least I'm not the only one who get's saved by their dragon" H said clearly still offended from their comments before. I see that rest of the riders glares at him. Suddenly his eye widened which surprised me. What good there is about death glares?

  
**All dragon riders are shown flying to the sky, away from the sinking Reaper. They were still collecting themselves from the previous events. "That was way too close", Fishlegs said with voice shaking up a little bit. "Hiccup! What are we doing?" Astrid asked. Hiccup already had plan planned out:" You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure-- it shouldn't be in his hands." And with that Hiccup and Toothless flew to the direction where Dagur had sailed.**

  
"Was it wise to H go alone after Dagur after he had captured all five of you in that cage?" Gobber asked worried. "Of course" T said. "H is best flyer among us", R continued. "And most experienced", A added. "And of course Toothless is there", S said because he still pretends to take away the praise from H time to time. "The fastest, most agile and most powerful dragon we have", F ranted. H seemed to blush at the praises his friends were saying and Hiccup looked like he had won jackpot. On the Berk side there were lot of surprised faces. They will have real eye opener even before we get to the first film. 

  
**Scene changed to the Dagur who was studying the Dragon eye as Savage stand behind him, scratching his ear and looking confused as their ship lays in a fog bank.**

  
"You work with Savage!?" the Berkians shouted while glaring Dagur but luckily for him barrier was still up and I'm not planning to remove it in a any time soon. "Let me ask it differently, why were you working with Savage?" Heather asked from her brother. "He works cheap", Dagur shrugged. "Well he looked broke when.." R started. "SPOILERS!!" all of us hosts shouted. "Well that and he does't like H. Why doesn't he like", Dagur wondered. Riders turned to us. "They will see that in a later date", Hazel said. 

  
**"Amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this", Dagur marveled. "Me neither. What do you suppose it is?" Savage asked which caused Dagur's face turn into harsh frustration. Dagur turns around to face Savage:" Don's ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this--it's mine now, all mine!" Then he turned around and started walking away while talking and stroking the Dragon eye like it was a baby. " Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur.",he said sounding like he was losing last screws from his head.**

  
Heather slapped his brother to the head and glared at him. I bet that Heather didn't completely now how insane Dagur was before his reform. And probably she was still disappointed about the fabulous dancer thing. 

  
**Toothless and Hiccup can be seen flying towards Dagur, partially hidden in the fog. Dugur didn't notice them but Savage surely did even though Dagur's face was towards the direction where Hiccup and Toothless were approaching from. "Uh Dagur", Savage said, trying to get Dagur's attention. Man in question didn't like the interruption. "Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?!" He shouted sounding more irritated than last time. While he shout though he raised the hand that hold the Dragon eye. He doesn't hear Night Fury's approaching sound because of it. "More of an observation", Savage tried to explain. Dagur concentrated back to the Dragon eye but he was still held it over his head. Unfortunately for him, Toothless flies upside down, allowing Hiccup to reach out and grab the Dragon eye from Dagur's grasp. Toothless hovers a little bit allowing Hiccup to throw a little mock towards the Berserker chief. "Thank you kindly", He says, and he and Toothless shoot to the direction that they came from.**

  
Me and other hosts as well as Riders, minus H and Dagur, Hiccup and Fishlegs. H seemed to be little smug and Dagur was pouting. Hilarious. "Gods", Heather gasped, "That's really hilarious! You're facial expressions are fantastic!" T and R were falling out of their seats from laughing too mush, too preoccupied to tease Dagur about anything. F was failing miserably to stop his laughter while S was laughing with no front. A was leaning forward to Heather. Hiccup and Fishlegs didn't laugh as loudly as the riders but still laughed. Berkians seemed to be in awe about H's adeptness in flying. I bet they didn't ever think that Hiccup might be good at something. 

  
**Dagur gasps and grunts in frustration and disbelief, looking down at his hands before letting out of scream that can be only described with anger and ultimate frustration. Scene shows Hiccup looking over his shoulder and looking to see Dagur's reaction as he and Toothless fly away pleased before it turns slight worry when Dagur's men take their crossbows and starts shooting arrows at them. Toothless, however, neatly avoid all of them by making a single spin completing the flawless escape. The men stops shooting and Dagur shoves one overboard in anger before glaring at the second one who jumps into the the ocean himself in terror. Then Dagur turns towards Savage:" Ahh! See what you did", while pointing the way where Hiccup and Toothless escaped, "You distracted me. And now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone." Then he turns around towards the way he was just moment ago pointing at. "Good for you, Hiccup! Good for you!", He shouted while grabbing Savage's shirt, " But I got the all the gold! You hear me? All the gold!" then he starts shaking Savage by every word before shoving him of, "ALL. THE. GOLD." Then he laughs and starts walking off, even top of Savage. "You can never have nice things aound this guy", he muttered himself.**

  
"I have to admire you my friend, for scaring of man into jumping overboard and saving you from the job"; T said. "Yeah, that is true talent. Hey H, why can't you do that?" R asked. "Why would I need to know how to do that", asked irritated and confused. "Duh! To scare all you know whose", R continued. All of us hosts start to giggle about image army of Voldemorts. "You know that would actually be helpful at times", Heather thought. Now this was getting interesting. "So Dagur, would you be kind to teach H to do that so our work becomes easier?" S asked. I see that H is glaring at Dagur with 'Don't even think about it' face. Dagur, being himself, nodded towards S furiously while grinning his usual way but did not dare to say anything. Snotlout on the other side had angry and disgusted expression on his face. He is probably jealous. F, A, Hiccup and Fishlegs were looking amused at the rest of the riders. 

  
**Scene changes to Gobber who was trying to open the Dragon eye while the riders gathered were around his shop, watching. "Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before?" Hiccup asked from the riders. "Dragon Eye?" How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?" Tuffnut asked questionably. "Because I named it", Hiccup deadpanned.**   
**Snotlout didn't seemed to buy that. "Even if Useless IS the leader, which I still don't believe. Shouldn't you be voting this?" He asked irritated but jealousy is the emotion I find behind his voice.**

  
"Whoa whoa. Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like this?", Snotlout asked.  
Snotlout was blinking while S was glaring at the ground in anger which was caused, ironically, himself. 

  
**Hiccup, who was no mood for fighting, then asked:" Fine. All in favor, say "Dragon eye"". Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs: "Dragon Eye".**

  
All of the riders did that at the same time. "By the way, did you notice that we guessed it right?" T asked. Mine, Leaf's, Blood's and all the riders' eyes widened in this realization. They had guessed it right or hunters just liked the name. 

  
**"Just wanted to make sure that we voted", Snotlout said annoyed. Gobber was still trying to open up the Dragon eye. "Can you open it Gobber?" Astrid asked little in disbelief. "Hah Can I open it? I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha" Gobber said slightly offended."I think it's going to be..", he mutters himself and continued to struggle with it though. Gobber twists something on the Dragon eye, which shoots out some kind of dart at Tuffnut, hitting him in the chest. "Ugh. What is that. That looks like.." but before Tuffnut could continue, he passed out hitting his face into the floor. To Ruffnut it was hilarious. "Well, that was.something, maybe", Gobber said surprised by the events and continued to try and pry open the Dragon eye. "Gobber, maybe you shouldn't" Hiccup tried to stop his mentor but Gobber didn't listen at all: "Trust me. I'm" Suddenly a strange green gas seeps out of the Dragon eye. Ruffnut covers her mouth with her hands. Tuffnut who had just woken up and beginning to stand up was faced with another surprise. "It's all right. I'm okay. I got hit with something but now.. No, scratch that", he says after sniffing the gas and fall over to the floor and curling into a ball, convulsing and babbling nonsense as the other Dragon Riders had cathered around him, worried. "Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi", Hiccup said being the voice of the reason.**

  
"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute. THAT'S what happened to me" T asked. "No one bothered to TELL us", Tuffnut asked looking startled. I see why T wasn't informed when I looked at the riders who were all looking at R who was snickering. 

  
**Scene changes to Gothi's hut. Tuffnut still babbling and convulsing while kneeling on the floor while Gothi stood next to him. Suddenly, she yanks his head back and forces a bottle into his mount. Tuffnut gulps it down until she takes the bottle away and sighs in disgust before shaking his head and groaning. "My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy", Tuffnut complained while scratching his teeth. "Gothi begins to write with her stick which Gobber translates:" She says that's a good sign. Means it's working". "Thank you Gothi. We really appreciate your help", Hiccup addressed the old woman. Gobber was back to guest of opening the Dragon Eye and hits it with his hook drawing everyone's attention to him. Gothi stiffens and her eyes widen as she sees the keyhole at the end of the Dragon Eye. She turns away from it, obviously shaken up as she clutches her stick.**

  
Gothi seemed to have same reaction as her screen self. I see that she turns to look at H. She probably knows H is too curious not to ask her about her reaction. 

  
**"Gothi, are you okay? What is it?" Hiccup asked from the old lady. Gothi first looks at Hiccup and then gestures to her arm where is scar made from three circles. Hiccup manage to look at it before Gothi turns away. "Gothi..", Hiccup tries to approach her softly but she walks away. "Her, her scar, it matches the keyhole", Hiccup said. "Yeah and it looked like a dragon bite to me", Fishlegs said. Gobber interrupts the two nerd: "Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it." "She doesn't like to talk about anything"; Fishlegs deadpanned.**

  
Gothi now glares at both, Fishlegs and F, while slapping upper part of the stick against her palm of her hand threateningly. I think those two appreciate the barrier now even more.

  
**Tuffnut being his old self, still scratching his teeth, wondered: "Oh, THAT'S why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought that was just like, her thing." "Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellant", Ruffnut adds jokingly**

  
"I AM NOT!" Snotlout shouts from the other side of the theatre. "All women like me", he adds and then continues: "Babe say something, prove them wrong." Astrid wasn't having none of it and hits Snotlout to the face. Leaf cheered at that. H seemed to snicker, S looks at the ground, clearly starting to understand how annoying he is sometimes and A seemed to approve which caused Astrid to smile. Rest of the riders and their younger selves were cracking up. 

  
**"Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth", Tuffnut continued to complain. Gobber notices that Hiccup and Fishlegs were leaving: "Where are you going?" "After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key opening the Dragon Eye", Hiccup reasoned. "Hold on. I have ways of making her talk. Heh. Well...scribble, anyway", Gobber said reassured.**

  
Gothi turns now to Gobber, still threateningly smacking her stick to her palm. 

  
**Scene changes; it's now nighttime. Gobber lifts the lid of the steaming pot that gazes at, eyes wide. "It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it?" Gobber said while whiffing the smell towards Gothi. "Come on", he said. Gothi inhales, licking his lips and slurping as Gobber continues: "You know you can't resist Gobber's homemade yak noodle soup." Scene change to Gothi raising a large iron pot that once held the soup over her head, determined to get every last drop of the soup out of it. "Ho ho! She downed that a yak in a heat wave", Fishlegs said to Hiccup before wondering: "That makes sense, right?"**

  
Older twins being themselves stated to argue if it did or not. R saying no and T saying yes. They did that for a minute before S finally snapped: "Would you guys knock it off!?" "NO" R and T said at the same time which caused them to fight again. "Guys, enough", H said calmly. " I see that he is getting a headache", Night whispered. I nodded. I need to figure out which these buttons is medicine button before H and Stoick are going to have a stand off because that is inevitable. I see that Berk's side were flabbergasted by the fact that R and T stopped their bickering. They were so surprised that they didn't see Gothi hit Gobber with her staff. 

  
**Gothi throws the pot away and sits down to chair looking very full and satisfied. Gobber looks at her smugly "Now, tell me about this bite mark", Hiccup demanded in a soft tone. Gothi grabs her stick and begins to write as Gobber translates: "I was a turkey neck..", but he got instantly hit by staff. "Ow! "Teenager." Sorry", Gobber corrects and continues translation: I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing prosperities. So I went with two vegetables" That earned another smack from the stick to his head. "Ow! "Vikings." Sorry", he said again. "I'm bit rusty", he explained.**

  
"You have to be good at something before you can get rusty at it Gobber"; H said smugly when Gothi glared Gobber again. "Ah shut it you"; Gobber said little bit annoyed.

  
**Screen showed a flashback. Gothi was younger in a glacier Island with two other vikings. Gobber continued the translation: "We had only been at the summit for a few hours." Snow begins to fall and wind picks up almost instantly, obscuring Gothi's vision. "That's when it attacked", Gobber continued. The other vikings scream as they were picked of by unseen creature. "It was vicious, relentless, and impossible to see in the white-out", Gobber read Gothi's description. Gothi holds her stick threateningly. A snarling sound was heard as a flash of solid white amongst the snowflakes whipping by her, barely visible. "The Snow Wraith", Gobber said revealing the dragon's name. Part of a large white dragon was seen when it landed behind Gothi who brandishes her stick threateningly, giving a few warning swings at the Snow Wraith. The dragon in question roars, lunging and biting down on Gothi's left arm, pulling her towards while Gothi smacks the dragon with her staff. Then the Snow Wraith throws her into snowbank which completely covers her. Dragon's snarling can be heard as it walks towards the snowbank, looking but never finding her.**

  
"And we're going after this thing?!" Fishlegs squeaked and almost fainted. Snotlout was trying to hide his worry but miserably failing. Younger twins seemed to be excided as they always are when there is a danger. Astrid looked at the screen wide eyed but composed her self. She still looked like she is going to fight it and kill it. Well that's why we called them here, to change minds and if there is one thing that I have same with Astrid, it's never back down from the challenge. Hiccup seems to take this more than well. "Dragon master born", Blood whispered to my ear. She isn't wrong at all. "Yeah, isn't it awesome", F said which caused confusion from the younger ones. Riders and us hosts were laughing.

  
**Scene changes back to the present day. Gothi is visibly shaken up even from remembering the story about the Snow Wraith. Eventually she begins to scribble more and Gobber again translates: "I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing--that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again." Gobber got another smack to his head. "Smooch? Ow! "See! Never wanted to see it again", Gobber said in a rush. "You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman"; Gobber complained but Gothi didn't like that at all and prepared to swing again but Gobber managed to sooth her down with: "But your swing, strong as ever."**

  
Gobber still got that hit from Gothi which caused all the teens laugh. 

  
**"Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it", Hiccup pleaded from the old woman. Gothi squints at Hiccup, before drawing something. When Gobber sees it, his eyes widen. "I can't say thet to him. He's the chief's son", Gobber said his voice full of angst.**

  
Hiccup's eyes widen and he looks at H who nods. I can see emotions but thoughts, no, not a change so it's annoying when I don't know what they are saying. Kills the fun. 

  
**Gothi looks disappointed, but wipes awyay her old drawing and starts a new one. "She says, no way she 's ever going back. And besides, Berk needs her", Gobber translates and then addresses Hiccup, "It's true. She's the best healer we got." But Hiccup is way too excited to let it go so he offers a solution: "Gobber can cover for you." Gobber, being surprised by the request, answers: "Huh? Oh, well, uh, of course I can. I've watched Gothi work so many times; I know this place like back of my hand." He shows his hook hand but when he realizes his mistake, he changes to his real hand,**  
"This is going to end badly", Hiccup says but no one can say anything or otherwise it would be spoiler.

  
**"You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be in my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet", Hiccup persuaded before leaning down and grabbing the Dragon Eye. "This will help me do all of that. But only Only if you help me to unlock it", Hiccup continued to persuade the village's elder. Gothi's eyes widen when Hiccup holds the Dragon Eye in front of her eyes, smiling at her. Gothi finally nods, agreeing to help, before slamming her stick down with a smirk and the image fade away.**

  
There is a silence in the theatre. To Berkians' point of view, Useless had managed to persuade Gothi without much of problem when sometimes even Stoick couldn't do that. I see that Gothi is looking at H with proud. And the council members, even Spitelout, seemed impressed at H. Ou boy, this is going to be fun. 

  
**New scene begins with the Glacier Island on sight, Night Fury sound on the background. The distance shortening constantly. Riders are shown flying just above sea level as they fly towards the island. They soon changes the altitude to higher so they are flying above the island. "Look at the size of that island", Hiccup said amazed. "Oh! The book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon. It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feeling is", Fishlegs was squealing in excitement while he nerds-off. Barf, Belch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at him whit unimpressed looks. "Sorry. Excited about the new dragon", Fishlegs apologizes. Astrid, who was unimpressed and little in disbelief, piped in:" You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party?" "That would be correct. So worth the long flight", Fishlegs said, still excited.**

  
"Really F?" Heather asked. "Well maybe I was little over excited.." Fishlegs mumbled 

  
**One person wasn't exited and that was Snotlout. "Speak for yourself! Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool!" Snotlout said irritated.**

  
"OW!" Snotlout said "Why did you hit me. He said it!" Snotlout whined. We had brought sad box for Gothi so she can write stuff and everyone can understand her. "She says that because of the barrier, she can't hit your future self so she might as hit you", Gobber translated. 

  
**"Okay here we are", Astrid said before it ended in a fight. "Oh, thank Thor", Hiccup said relieved and excited. They land and Snotlout pretends to help Gothi down from Hookfang's saddle but let's her fall to the ground. " Oh, yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay", Snotlout mocks. Gothi, now standing up and looking irked, hooks her staff under Snotlout's ankle and pulls, forcing Snotlout to the ground this time. "Fair enough", Snotlout says in pain. Gothi looks rather pleased at herself. "You know, we should take her along more often", Astrid says smugly after seeing the events.**

  
"HEY!" Snotlout shouts but no one is acknowledging him.

  
**"Gothi looks around the ground, inspects it before shrugging. Hiccup looks disappointed. "Great, just great. She's got nothin'. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows", Snotlout says irritated.**

  
"Ow", Snotlout shouted again.

  
**Gothi gives a death glare at Snotlout when wind picks up, whistling as snow begins to fall. Fishlegs tries to stay up but is slippering away because the strong wind but stays in put when Meatlug grabs his tunic. Twins have their hands in front of their faces while standing in front of Barf and Belch who are shutting their eyes preventing the snow getting in. Stormfly had wrapped her wing around Astrid. Toothless had turned his face away and lifted his wing to cover him and Hiccup from the wind. All riders are shivering. "Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut", Snotlout complained while shivering as he walked towards Hiccup and Astrid. "Don't get our hopes up", Astrid says while keeping her hands crossed.**

  
I see that Astrid is smirking at A. A had put her hands in mock prayer to get hope for that to happen. 

  
**"Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith. Because we're not leaving until we do", Hiccup said with challenging tone. "Let's spilt up so we can cover more ground", Astrid offered her idea. "Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything", Hiccup instructed. Snotlout saw his chance: "Quick Hookfang, before she sees us!" But when he turns around he sees that Gothi was already back on Hookfang's saddle. "Hi, I was just talking about you", He said like he never said anything. All Riders mount their saddles and spread out. Image moves slightly focusing on large white snout and a closed eye that sanps open revealing very blue iris at the moment Riders had left, and snarls, it's pupil goes from round to slit.**

  
"That is not good", Fishlegs panicked.

  
**Back at Gothi's house there were long line of Vikings who were muttering complaints about waiting. Gobber is hunched over a table while a Viking whimpers, standing behind him. "hmm. hmm. Okay, you got this, Gobber. Just follow the steps. Listen diagnose, heal. Just like riding your first wild yak. Ohh, you never forget that first kick", he says to himself while looking at the books and ingredients on the table. After inspecting, reading and sniffing, he tries to sat down on the stool which breaks. The jar he had been holding is thrown out (yeeted) from his hand nad off the edge. As the sound of jar shattering can be heard, a scream of surprise/pain follows. "Ah, I'll have to heal that later", he mutters.**

  
"Gobber, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Stoick asks worriedly. I see that Hiccup and H winces at the screen. After seeing this series ten times, I know that Gobber should stay at forge for good reason. 

  
**Gobber kicks the broken stool away and takes a new one. "Ahem, first sick, nasty Viking, Dr. Gobber is in the house. Magnus, what seems to be a problem?", he asks when Viking walks in, balancing himself with an ax. "The problem?! My leg is caught in an old dragon trap, Gobber", Magnus says in anger. "Oh yes, of course it is. Ah, I remember my first leg break"; Gobber says as he flings ax fom Magnus's hand.**  
"I bet that Viking that is looking white as snow is Magnus", Izy says to Hazel.

  
**Gobber reaches doen, tehre's teh sound of bone cracking, and Magnus screams as Gobber throws the now-removed dragon trap over his shoulder. Gobber seems to throw random things at the off-screen wound while saying: "Let me clean up that wound for you." "Aah! Ahh, it burns! IT BURNS!" Magnus shouts in agony. "Ah that means it's working", Gobber says while not looking. When he turns he sees that Magnus's foot is on fire. Gobber looks shocked and throws a bucket of what probably is water, which doses the fire but it hits Magnus on the head, knocking him out. "Cured!" Gobber says pleased. Gobber then drags Magnus away and out of the sight before reappearing facing the line of the patients. "Next !" he says surely.**

  
"OW! What's it ya old goat", Gobber complains. "Let me tell you Gobber, I'm impressed", I say causing everyone look at me, even my friends, like I had grown two heads. "Like I have watched this many time and I still don't know how the heck did you managed to get over 50% magnesium powder," I explained. Vikings seemed even more confused but my at least my friends weren't thinking I have joined to the twins. I think that H and F understood as well, somehow. 

  
**Scene changes back to the Glacier Island. Hiccup had jumped down from Toothless' saddle when other riders arrived. "Anybody found anything?" Hiccup asked. "All we found was some scattered yak bones", Ruffnut said bored. "Uh, I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me", Fishlegs said, clearly not sure if this was worth it anymore. "Oh, I had a weird feeling too. Like this old lady was stuck ion my back!" Snolout says, still annoyed as Gothi slowly peers around and over Snotlout's shoulder. "Augh! Two heads!" Tuffnut shouts, which offends Barf and Belch. "Oh, Sorry guys. I mean on you two, it works", Tuffnut apologizes. Astrid is turning away from the twins as Tyffnut continue to ramble:" "I've seen it before. I'm used to it." Wind is picking up again as is the snow. Stormfly starts to squawk and walks towards Astrid, a giant storm moving towards them. "Hiccup maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm", Astrid tries to reason. "No we should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself. Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it", Hiccup says stubbornly. "Great. Just great", Fishlegs says sarcastically.**

  
"And they say that I HAVE obsessions", Dagur says but get's that kind a glare from H that he doesn't press it further. 

  
**Back at Berk Gobber is using magnifying glass to look at man's foot. "Mm-hmm.."Gobber says and sniffs the foot. "My official diagnosis is... A thorn", Gobber continues. Patient isn't impressed at this: "YES! I told you that already!" "Not to worry. I can remove it right away", Gobber says. "The thorn?" says hopefully. "The foot!" Gobber says.**

  
Again, Gobber gets end of the Gothi's stick to his head.

  
**Gobber is sorting through something in front of him, occasionally throwing items over his shoulder, rejecting then until he finds what he is looking for.:" Aha, This was what my mom used to do to me."**

  
"That explains so much", Hiccup and H muttered at the same time. 

  
**Gobber turns around wielding an ax only to find out that Viking had run away. "Heh. Some people don't appreciate the practice of medicine", he says slightly offended. Scene changes to the Glacier Island where storm was just in top of the Riders. Wind his harsh and it snows heavily. "Use your dragon as protection from the wind!" Hiccup shouts at his friends. As Toothless begins to shuffle towards Hiccup, wing stretched out in an attempt to block him form the wind, a blurry white shape and snarl are heard/seen flying behind Hiccup. "It's the Snow Wraith. Oh! Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay", Fishlegs tries to reassure him self after diving under make-shift tent but the tent is snatched away. "Hold your ground and fire back!" Hiccup shouted. "Fire back where? We can't see it", Astrid questions while trying to block the wind. Another white blast and blur can be seen behind Toothless and Hiccup. "Actually, you know what? Take cover!" Hiccup shouted.**

  
All the riders glared at H who wanted to earth devour him.

  
**By that, The Dragon riders scatter. A blast of some kind hits near Snotlout's feet causing all the Dragon Riders yell as they are covered in snow due to the blast shot at them. Hiccup, covered by the snow but still able to see the Snow Wraith as it roars into the air, before turning and roaring in his direction. Snotlout, who was neck deep in snow, shrieks when Snow Wraith draws closer to him, sniffing him. Scene shows how Snow Wraith sees which reveals that it only sees boy heats so because Snotlout is covered in snow, the dragon can't see him.**

  
"Wow" Hiccup and Fishlegs gasped in awe. Dragon riders didn't even have to tell what is it. Nerds, even if they are younger, are still nerds. 

  
**The Snow Wraith roars in frustration at not found Snotlout, before turning away from him. Hiccup and Toothless are following the events before they have had enough. "Toothless, warning shot", Hiccup asks which Toothless answers. Toothless shots the plasma blast, drawing the Snow Wraith's attention and other dragons follow him. Snotlout let's out short laugh before it ends when more snow falls top him. Hookfang and Stormfly hisses the Snow Wraith and the blast hit's the snowbank were Hiccup and Toothless are trapped in. "Cease fire! Cease fire!" Hiccup shouts.**

  
"Yeah, I'd prefer to NOT get hit by dragon fire for some strange reason"; H says, voice dripped with sarcasm. "But it's fun", T complained, R agreeing with him and they younger selves mirroring their expressions. 

  
**The Snow Wraith flies around rabidly, knocking off Astrid from Stormfly. Astrid is thrown off os a cliff, barely hanging on to icy surface. Stormfly peers over the edge, lookingfor her rider. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouts and dragin in question lower her tail, spikes facing outward, allowing Astrid to climb up it like a ladder.**

  
I see that Astrid's parents are relieved that their daughter was saved but not sure if they are okay with it that it was a dragon who saved her. That is clear as a day if you look at their faces. Astrid seems to be shaken up but I know better than ask her. 

  
**Hiccup and Toothless had gotten out of the snowbank and even Hiccup have had enough of this dragon. "All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud. Do your thing", Hiccup gestures Toothless. Toothless lets out of echo-location which bounces off of the Snow Wraith.**

  
Hiccup blinked. He really starts to look like child in a Christmas Eve. He tapped on H shoulder and when H turns his head, he gestures to the screen. "What we had discovered, Toothless can locate things in the dark or storm by using sound or at least sense things around him. I bet our hosts would know more advantage way to explain it but this theory had worked so far" H explains. Both of them turns at us and all of us nod. I just don't know how to explain bat to them more fancy way.

  
**"Toothless, now! multiple blast", Hiccup instructed. Toothless complied but the Snow Wraith easily dodged all of them, roaring at them in anger. Then the Snow Wraith flies up to the sky and disappears. "I think it's gone now. Everybody okay? Everybody here?" Hiccup asks from the Riders. Astrid raises her hand after finishing climbing up Stormfly's tail. "What do you mean by "here"?" Ruffnut asks. "I have a question, Hiccup. What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies?" Snotlout asked questionably. "If it all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body and the Wraith teeth,"Tuffnut said, earning a death glare from his sister, while Gothi walks towards Hiccup. "Hold on, quiet. Gothi wants to tell us something", Hiccup ordered. Fishlegs translates Gothi's writings: "She says we should've left when we had the chance." Snow Wraith's roaring is heard in the background.**

  
"Of course the Useless brings us in trouble!" Snotlout shouted. Berk's side again started muttering how Hiccup/H were all trouble. I see that riders including H is getting angrier but Hiccup, again, goes to that shy, outcast boy that has low self-esteem. I soon had enough and I'm not the only one. "Leaf, if you wouldn't mind?" I asked but in reality I didn't have to do then because she was half way going. Leaf's punch landed straight to the Snotlout's face. I see that A and Astrid both are thankful for that. That silenced anyone because Snotlout was out of the cold. 

  
**In Berk, Gobber is leaning over a table, consulting a book while sick Viking is throwing up into his helmet near the far edge of the deck of Gothi's hut. "Don't worry Agnar. I've seen her whip this stomach cure up a thousand times", he says over his shoulder before mixing the ingredients in metal cauldron: "One dab, eye of yak Would that be one eye or dab of an eye?" Gobber hunches over to see a book, knocking random green liquid to the mixture in a proses. When he realizes that he hurriedly tries to act like everything was okay, before sneezing to the cauldron while Agnar is still throwing up. Gobber still gives him the mixture even though it's probably wrong:" Heh, drink this, three times a day, and come back and see me if it doesn't kill you. Heh just kidding." Agnar stumbles away. "Hopefully", Gobber adds when Agnar is out of the ear shot.**

  
Viking, that I assume is Agnar, paled like other Vikings before.

  
**Back at Glacier Island storm has calmed down and weather had cleared. Riders were in circle, planning what to do next while dragons were around them. "Okay, that thing was gnarly", Snotlout said. Hiccup completely ignores him and more focused on Astrid: "Astrid are you okay?" "Yep, barely", Astrid says still catching her breath. "Hiccup, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here. We're just sitting ducks in this storm", Fishlegs reasoned. "Wait a minute. "What did you just said?" Hiccup asked like he has gotten idea. "He said we're sitting ducks. And for once, I agree with him", Snotlout says not very pleased what he just said. "Sitting ducks.. Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be", Hiccup said while looking at the snowbanks.**

  
"WHAT?" All the Vikings yelped, turning on H and the Dragon riders with incredulous stares. "Just give me a moment and I'll explain!" H huffed. 

  
**"Excuse me?", Astrid asked. "What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here?" Hiccup says, starting to reveal his plan. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looks gobsmacked. "Woah, you can make yourself invisible?" Tuffnut said with an awe.**

  
"T, how would H be able to turn invisible?", Ruffnut asked. 

  
**Tuffnut then turned to Ruffnut:" Why does he get all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister."**

  
"HEY", Ruffnut said.

  
**"Will you two be quiet for ten seconds?!" Snotlout said irritated. "Tuff's not that far off. Look, Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snowbank. I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can fond things with sound. We'll use this on our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get the tooth", Hiccup explained his plan. "And you're sure it will work?"Astrid asked over Hiccup's shoulder. "Uhh" Hiccup didn't sound convinced either. "Of course not", Astrid sighed "I hate you. You know that?" Snotlout said. "Yes, I am aware of that", Hiccup said with not taking Snotlout's comment offensive. "All right gang, let's get to work", Hiccup ordered.**

  
I see that Hiccup didn't like the comment, at all. H and S looked at each other, worry in both eye's. I see that S nudges Hiccup's knee and smile at him but Hiccup just flinches. Well, this isn't only about changing Berkians' minds. 

  
**Scene shows that Riders had built statues, that supposed to represent themselves, from remains of self-made tents. Storm had build up itself again, so riders had get everything ready just in time. "Pretty good. Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop for it", Hiccup says, explaining the rest of the plan. The Riders and Gothi had found a cave where the they hide until the Snow Wraith shows it self. Snotlout decides to but in with his bit of ecoistic way: "Wait, wait, wait! Lok at how realistically gorgeous my statue is. I can´t in good conscience send that into flames. Aaa!" When Snotlout said the word flames, head from his statue flies off. "I´ll work through the pain for you", Astrid said in no mood for nonsense. "Wow, you´d do that for me, Astrid?" Snotlout said touched.**

  
"Ha! See I told you so Astrid. You are going to like me!" Snotlout shouted. Astrid again punched him. I didn´t even new that he woke up so fast. Then Astrid looks at the Riders side with pleading look. No way, she can´t think that A is even considering being paired up with S. S looked like wanted himself to punch Snotlout but I think that will do only bad to his mental health. 

  
**"All right Toothless, light´em up", Hiccup said. Toothless jumps in front of the Dragon Riders and Gothi and lights up the statues with two shots. Snotlout takes off his helmet as a sign of mourning. "Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was cried", he said too dramatically to the moment.**

  
Dagur, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, T and R stated laughing S´s dramatic reaction to his dummy. S jsut clared at Dagur but Snotlout, who hadn´t gone through the school of life, looked like his dear one had just passed away. 

  
**Riders were in silence for a moment. Nothing but a wind whistled. "Hiccup, I don´t know if this…", Fishlegs said when they didn´t see the Snow Wraith for a moment. But he spoke too soon. "Wait, look!" Hiccup said excited. The Snow Wraith appeared and it flied towards the flaming dummies but missed and still continued to fly. "Okay, next time it comes, we go"; Hiccup ordered. But luck weren´t on their side because Snow Wraith takes Snotlout´s dummy and of course Snotlout didn´t like it. "Oh, no, you did not!", he said and taps at Hookfang who flamed up. Hookfang´s flame stated to melt the ice cave. Only Toothless notice this and he sweeps Hiccup out before mouth of the cave collapsed. None of them were hurt but now Hiccup and Toothless were all alone outside with the Snow Wraith. "Hookfang! Get over here now!" Snotlout shouted as he and Gothi punched the wall to get out. Back with Toothless, he let´s go of Hiccup, retracting his wings from the cocoon they´d formed around his rider. "Thanks bud", Hiccup thanked his best friend.**

  
H smiled softly. I know that he wats to him to be here but it´s impossible. I´m not bringing them any time soon. It´s safety reason. 

  
**Hiccup spots the Snow Wraith flying in for another pass, and shouts: "Toothless look out!" Toothless dodges the attack by ducking back down while protecting Hiccup also from the vicious dragon. "If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy target out here", Hiccup said to Toothless before they walked to the center of the ring they made from the dummies. "This should even the odds a little. It won´t be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. Do your thing bud", he said to Toothless. Toothless roars out, trying to use his echolocation but the Snow Wraith is nowhere to be found. "Easy bud. Nothing. Where is he?" Hiccup pondered in confusion. The scene shows from the Snow Wraith´s perspective. Hiccup, Toothless and the dummies are all red, yellow and white and easily visible against green and blue snow.**

  
"Oh no", Heather said worriedly. I also hear Dagur cursing in a way I haven´t heard before. Very creative if I can say. By the looks from Hiccup´s and H´s face, they heard it too. 

  
**"Keep going", Hiccup instructed. The Snow Wraith landed behind the pair, ready to attack while Toothless continues shoot the blast for echolocation, their backs facing the Snow Wraith. The white dragon sneaked closer to them while Hiccup continued to encourage Toothless to "keep going. Suddenly the Snow Wraith is on top of them, roaring at them which grabbed their attention. As they spin around, Gothi sprints between them, hitting the Snow Wraith with her stick. "Gothi! NO!" Hiccup shouts in fear for the old, brave lady. Gothi ignores and keeps going to hit Snow Wraith´s angry face. Even when image change to the Wraith´s infrared, her angry expression is easy to see. Gothi manages to get Snow Wraith back down the few steps before it grabs end of her stick as she clings on the other end.**

  
"That is one tough old lady", Dagur says in amazement which seems to please the Berk´s elder. 

  
**"Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit crazy little woman with the staff", Hiccup says, still worrying.**

  
Gothi looks at H and Hiccup with very stern look. Luckily for her, they sit next to each other so she can glare at them at the same time. Unfortunately for her, they are on the other side of the barrier. "Sorry Gothi", Hiccup says with his head looking at the ground and looking like a child, who had been couched from doing something naughty. Gothi seems to think for a moment before nodding her head. H let out his breath while Snotlout and Gobber stared at him which made him uncomfortable. Gothi smirked and hit Gobber with her staff again. 

  
**Toothless shoots off several plasma blasts, hitting the Snow Wraith and forcing it to release Gothi and her stick, dropping her back on the snow. The Snow Wraith roars in irritation at Toothless and Hiccup before a shot of flames hits it on the side of its face. Turning, Hookfang has completely lit himself up and is covered in flames, the mouth of the cave is once again visible. Snotlout is yelling in front of his dragon: "Oh yeah. That´s right! Snotlout got us out of the snow!" Astrid walks behind Snotlout while he was yelling. "Yeah, and you´re also the one that got us buried in it begin with", she says, bringing Snotlout back to the reality. "Eh, details", he says nonchalantly.**

  
"Detail are rather important", Astrid starts, only to get of by her older-self:" Even though you never listen to them. Or to me for that matter."

  
**The Dragon Riders and their dragons for a semi-circle around the Snow Wraith , trying to trap it against the wall of the snow behind it. "The Snow Wraith is soon overpowered and surrounded and it roars in anger. "Okay, we have him surrounded. Let´s get that tooth", Hiccup says determined. But the Snow Wraith other plans. It roared once again, until it flew back to the sky, disappearing again. Hiccup´s voice soon changed to desperate: "No! We can´t lose him." "Actually, he lost us", Tuffnut said not caring much about what just happened. "Hiccup, we should get out of here while we can", Astrid reasoned. Hiccup is almost ready to fly after the dragon. "Not yet. This isn´t over", He says. Gothi goes behind him and taps his shoulder. "Not now Gothi", Hiccup says and turns his attention back at the gang: "Gang, we came here for a Snow Wraith tooth and..", again Gothi taps his shoulder." I said a minute Gothi." Hiccuo says a little irritated now. "And we´re not leaving.." he tries again but Gothi taps his shoulder one more time: "Gothi!" Hiccup turns around to face the old woman, still talking to the gang: "Without..", but then Gothi had had enough and Gothi hold her stick in front of the Hiccup, a Snow Wraith tooth lodged into it. "Oh, oh a tooth. A tooth!" Hiccup shouted, genuinely happy.**

  
"And what have we learned!" Heather asked, barely holding her laughter. "We should always listen to Gothi"; Hiccup said. "And we´re very good at getting into a trouble", H added as a joke but A wasn´t having it: "We all get into a lot of trouble, though we always manage to make our way out of it." "Mostly" H said with voice that I know very well. Guilt and planning getting the revenge the nice way, not the bloodshed way. "Nah", S says confidently, trying to banish guilt and sadness out of the H´s eye. "Always. We always manage to kick butt", he says. 

  
**Riders had finally get back to the Berk. Hiccup is holding the Dragon Eye, the key slot visible. They all are at the Gobber´s forge. "So Gobber, how was it being Gothi"; Hiccup asked. "Well, I didn´t get to wallop anybody with my staff but.. ", Gobber said when he was interrupted by Agnar who came running. "Gobber! Gobber! I must have some more of that potion you made me earlier", Agnar said excited. "So, it cured your stomach ailments, did it?" Gobber asked. But with that said Agnar throws up to the ground:" Far from it! But it did cure something else", He takes of his helmet, very long strand of hair has grown straight up: "It´s made my hair grow back!" Snotlout hits Agnar to the back but the congrats trails off when the hit caused Agnar to throw up again: "Hey, congrats Aganr! You look so....good.""Well, at least you only got one of the side effects", Gobber said somewhat relieved.**

  
"That doesn´t sound very promising", Dagur says.

  
**Agnar farts, letting out an uneasy chuckle. Everyone starts to cough at the smell. "Ugh. Well, Gobber, just whip up some more of that potion for him", Hiccup said, not very sure if that would be best choice of action. "Uh, well, it was very complicated, and.... I´m retired. Gothi why don´t you take this one", Gobber says which earned him a another hit from the staff before Gothi leads Agnar away.**

  
"Gobber, you totally had that coming", R and T said together. 

  
**Hiccup turns to Gobber; " You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you?" "No, not a drop", Gobber says.**

  
Hiccup giggled at that.

  
**"But here´s your key", Gobber continued. Gobber hands Hiccup the Snow Wraith key, who looks it over carefully before placing the tooth into the key slot and turning it. Hiccup and Snotlout kneel down but nothing happened. "We almost died for that?!" Snotlout said with very irritated voice.**

  
"Are you kidding me?! We did all that and nothing happens!?" Sontlout shouts while pulling his hair. S groans and facepalms. At the sound, Snotlout turns his face to his older-self confused. "Just wait", Snotlout says through his palm. I like this Snotlout way much more than the bully one. That´s for sure. 

  
**"No, no there´s gotta be more to it than this. It just doesn´t make any sense", Hiccup says confused. "Welcome to my world sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth", Tuffnut says.**

  
Everyone looks at Tuffnut like he is an idiot. "How those things are related", F asks incredulously. "Well I got itchy teeth in that time so how they are not?" T asked but no one dared to press it further. 

  
**Scene changes to Hiccup´s room, later at night. Hiccup continues to fiddle with the Dragon Eye without the luck. "All right. That´s it, I´m calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow. Fresh eye.." Hiccup says with a tired voice. Toothless gets the hint and turns to his bed, breathing out plasma around him in a circle to get to sleep. Some plasma light hits the end "jewel/glass" of the Dragon Eye, faintly lighting it up. Hiccup, sitting at his bed, notices faint purple-ish light coming from the Dragon Eye and the symbols it is projecting onto his wall.**

  
"WHAT THE--!" Was heard from every mouth from the Berk side plus from Hiccup and Fishlegs.

  
**Hiccup looks from the soft glowing Dragon Eye to Toothless, who just finishing his ring of plasma flames and setting down. Hiccup stands up and takes the Dragon eye to his other hand and his stool in the other. "Toothless, come here", Hiccup called. As Hiccup sets the stool down, holding the Dragon Eye and trying to look through it from the wrong direction, Toothless walks over and sniffs it. Hiccup sets the Dragon Eye on the stool, positioning it to face the fall as he kneel next to it. "Do it again, bud. Give me a low flame", he asks. Toothless "answers" in confusing tone but positions himself so that he can produce a flame to back of Dragon Eye. The purple plasma light hits the Dragon eye and it continues to shine even though Toothless stops. Hiccup stands up in shock. "Whoa" was only thing he could say. The purple image the Dragon Eye projects onto his wall is filled with symbols and cramped illegible writing. "This changes…everything", Hiccup says before the screen goes black.**

  
Vikings were stunned. They were utterly confused. "Sorry for the cliffhanger but we promise that this is only were everything will begin", Hazel says. I see that Riders are pleased. I bet they remember what it was before the war with the hunters, while everything was still the unknown. I think that this is going to be well in the end. "Are you ready watch the next one?" Leaf asked and to my surprise most of the Vikings cheered as an answer. This might end better than I expected but I still see the dark clouds forming because Riders´ parents aren´t still on the cheering side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part done. One more full episode from this season. I was thinking that I would really start to say what I think of the episode in question. And before anyone asks, no. Hunter isn´t my real boyfriend. He just wanted that way, so I agreed. His mind works strangely. First two episodes, to me works. Dagur, starting the whole deal brings watcher back to the Defenders of Berk vibes. Snow Wraith to me is fantastic way to start to bring new dragons, instantly different abilities. Gives more variety to the species. To first timer, these episodes works perfectly as a pilot episodes, those who know the show by heart like me, these are perfect theorize episodes or the nostalgia boost. That´s all for now: Imperfect Harmony comes out 25th or 26th day of October, depends were you live.


	6. Imperferct Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next episode and hosts´ get help

No one's P.O.V  
Hallon looks around. Most of the Vikings are excited to see, what the future holds after two episodes. She is impressed to say at least. Although she still sees that not everyone is happy. Riders parents and the group she heard/saw on the last break. Riders were excited to see what they haven't noticed when they had lived through these and the teens from Berk all were conflicted. They wanted to fight dragons but seeing the future, has shown them new alternative. Maybe living with the dragons weren't so bad after all. "Where is Hunter?" Blood asked. "I bet he is waiting a moment to show up dramatically", Hallon said. "As long as he brings my katanas, I'm okay with that, even though punching works, katanas brings fear to the another level", Leaf said while Hallon rolled her eyes. "I bet he shows up before the half of the video", Hazel said. "And I that he shows just before the end", Izy said accepting the bet. "Imperfect harmony is the next, Enjoy", Night shouted over the voices to get on with it. 

  
**Scene begins outside of the Haddock home; it's night, but strange purple glow is lighting up parts of the house, easily visibly from the outside. "Okay but, go ahead", Hiccup asked from Toothless. The sound of Toothless lighting up the Dragon Eye is heard. Scene switches to inside of the house to Hiccup's bedroom. The strange images, symbols and writing are projected onto the wall again. All of the Dragon Riders are gathered in Hiccup's room, looking at the projection in awe. "Whoa.." Astrid says.**

  
Hiccup blushes at the thought of A or Astrid being in his room, let alone in his room at night even if the other Dragon Riders were with them. 

  
**"Amazing", Snotlout said even though he never agrees with "nerd stuff". "Whoa." Ruffnut starts and Tuffnut continues: "Cool." "Definitely worth getting up for", Fishlegs says in awe.**

  
"Wait, what time did you guys meet at?" Hiccup asked. "Well considering that I stayed up late to get the Dragon Eye work in the first place and judging how dark it was, maybe 2 in a morning", H wondered and then turned to his fellow Dragon riders: "Does that sound right to you guys?" Original six nodded considering the time right. "Yeah. Mainly because you scared hell out of me by sneaking into my house, through the window, in the middle of the night to wake me up with S", F said smugly. "By the way. Why in name of Thor did you wake me up first?" S grumbled. "Because you're the hardest to wake up. I figured I'd start with you so that by the time everyone was awake, you'd actually be coherent", H said dryly while rolling his eyes. "And you woke me up last because" A asked while raising her eyebrow. " I woke up S first because he is hard to wake up. We woke up F first because, while he isn't as bad as S, he's still a heavy sleeper and I'd need two people to wake up to help me to wake up the twins because we needed R to wake you up because I figured you wouldn't appreciate a guy climbing in through your window in the middle of the night and you're the lightest sleeper", H said calmly his logic. A frowned because she hates that his logic is right and makes sense. On the Berk's side Stoick frowned; 5 teenagers have snuck into his house and, by the looks of it, either he didn't know or this has happened before and he wouldn't care. Neither options pleased him. H had sneaked out of his house, waked all riders and they had all sneaked back in without anyone noticing. Rest of the dragon riders' parents weren't pleased either; Their children had left their house in the middle of the night to go gather in the heir to Berk's bedroom. In their minds it's even worse with R and A being there because no matter how close they are, a boy and a girl meeting up in one of their bedrooms wasn't encouraged, especially at night. Not to mention the sneaking out of the windows behind their backs. Other Vikings just blinked, not sure what to think of the fact that the Riders would wake up in the middle of the night to talk instead of waiting for dawn. Gobber and the hosts were chuckling. Hosts, because the faces and Gobber because the Dragon Riders' parents had all snuck out to pull pranks in Berk when they were teenagers. The looks of things Riders didn't do that, so that makes it instantly better for him. Teens had variety of reactions. Snotlout was mad and confused. Mad because Hiccup the Useless had snuck into his room and waken up him from his beauty sleep. Confused, because his future self didn't react any of it and was interested in The Dragon Eye which in his mind was a nerd tool. More importantly it's about dragons, their biggest enemy! He was still baffled that he rode a dragon in the first place. Fishlegs was so fascinated by the Dragon Eye that he didn't even care about the fact that S and H had snuck into his room, even though he still didn't consider neither of them as his friends. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were grinning at each other about the pranking possibilities even though their eye's were confused about the fact that they were friends with Hiccup. But they already knew one thing: following H led to all sorts of opportunities to blow things up. Not ot mention the danger. They loved the idea. Astrid was a whirlwind with her emotions: confusion, anger, and excitement? She was confused that why she hadn't punched R for waking her up in ungodly hour. She was glad that it wasn't any of the boys. S would have met her ax in that case. 

  
**"Fishlegs, can you make any out of it?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs walks towards the projected images and as he is tracing them: "There are parts of maps and symbols, nothing I've seen before. And There's writing, but it's in a language I've never read before.**

  
"Wait, you or H couldn't make out what that language was", Gobber said visibly confused. F and H nodded while other Vikings looked at Gobber in confusion. "Why would you ask them that Gobber?" Stoick asked. There was spark of disappointment in Gobber's eyes when he shrugged: "At least out Hiccup can read several languages. Assuming that H can also speak those languages, if not more at their time. Adding to F knowledge in languages, isn't it weird that neither of them could understand that language?" Bang of guilt washed over Stoick, he didn't know that. Fishlegs he understood, his parents had traveled much when they were younger but his own son. "I know 4 now, if you don't count Norse", H said when he heard Gobber's comment. Hiccup blinked: "I know Swedish and Norwegian now. What are the two others?" "Danish and English" H answered like it wasn't a big deal. "Why'd you learn those?" Gobber asked. "Curiosity", Hiccup shrugged. He had learned those over the three years when Dagur was in prison. "Wisdom, I would say", Hallon says. Vikings all turned to their hosts. "I speak English and Finnish", Izy and Hazel said. "Add Swedish to that", Blood said and Nigh nodded with that statement. "To me, all of those plus little bit of Russia and Dutch, probably next will be German or Spanish", Hallon said. "I speak Dutch fluently, like all others speak Finnish. I also speak English, German, French and little bit of Japanese", Leaf said. "Why?" S asked. "Because time where we live, we have to know more languages to communicate all around the world. Even though you can get far with English, that doesn't cover everything", Night said. 

  
**"What's that thing", Snotlout said while pointing at one symbol on the middle of the image. Symbol is fist that seemed to be in fire or glowing. "Uh, must be some kind of tribal crest or something", Hiccup answered. "Ooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest", Tuffnut said excided. "Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest", Hiccup reminded. "Well we should", Ruffnut said. "Yeah, and it should be that" Tuffnut said.**

  
"We can't steal a tribal crest and more importantly not THAT tribal crest", H said annoyed as ever. He didn't think any of it back then but now "Why?" Twins whined. H mouthed the word "Dragon hunters" because saying it out loud would have been spoiler. Older twins facepalmed for their own stupidity. Twins weren't stupid, no matter what rest of the Berkians thought. Their language skills in Spanish and French covered what H and F couldn't and they had managed to infiltrate Viggo's "Project Shellfire" and make Viggo believe that H had sent them and managing to steal schematics for it even though teh Dragon Riders didn't knew what it was at the time. 

  
**Fishlegs had realized something: "Hiccup, this map, you realize it..." "Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelago. Of I know!" Hiccup cutting of Fishlegs due to his excitement.**

  
H smirked. The dragon riders muttered something along the lines "always right, the smug jerk" while rest of the Berkians were flabbergasted. There were something beyond the archipelago? Most of them shook their heads in disbelief. H and F must have misread it. Hosts again had trouble on keeping their laugh under control. It would be awkward to try to explain that in their time, if something was found deep in the ocean or new planets or solar systems in space was big. To the Vikings, world was big; to the hosts, world was small. 

  
**The twins look at each other, frowning slightly. Fishlegs turns to look at Hiccup but still stays close to the projected image. Snotlout's eye's widen before turning to look at Astrid. Astrid shrugs: "So, what's our next move?"**

  
H frowned. Even though A back then didn't mean it that way, that sentence sounded too much like Maces and Talons game he and Viggo had played far too long for H's liking. Hiccup noticed H's mood change and sent a confused look. Before Hiccup could ask his question, H shook his head which meant that it would be spoiler to tell him. Other riders on the other hand knew instantly that back then innocent comment was now unintentional reminder of Viggo. Other Vikings didn't even see this interaction.

  
**Scene focused back to Hiccup, who puts his shoulders back, staring at the new-found symbols and their information with determination. The scene switches smoothly that if you didn't look close enough you wouldn't see the change. Hiccup was standing and walking towards the wall. "Look at this! There are maps we have never seen, writings we can't read, dragon's we don't recognize", Hiccup said enthusiastic before turning around and continuing: "It's It's incredible! This Drago eye This is proof that there is a whole new world out there, a world that must be explored," Hiccup is standing in the Great hall in front of a large wooden table that has council sitting around it. Stoick is off to side, slightly behind Hiccup. Toothless, who has been lighting up the Dragon Eye at the end of the table, shuts his mouth and the image vanish.**

  
"Since when has Useless been allowed o join the Council meetings?" Snotlout whined incredulously. Other council members thought the same thing, although Gobber just narrowed his eyes and stayed quiet. He has starting to get enough of Snotlout's rant especially when the videos constantly proofs him wrong. Stoick also narrowed his eyesas his feature went blank; since when he trust Hiccup to go council meeting, let alone summon the meeting in the first place. That is the only way that that meeting could have happened; from his stance, his future self was letting H lead his side of the argument, trying to convince the council to listen to him. But reluctantly he had to agree that H was doing the good job of it. First Johan, then Gothi and now the Council. Only if there wasn't dragons involved. Dragon riders concentrated on glaring at Snotlout. S felt bang of guilt washing over him again. He might haven't called H "Useless" after the Red Death but names he had called him wasn't actually better. He had strong urge to punch his younger-self but he remembered that touching the barrier without hosts consent, was bad idea. But what he didn't know that hosts had read his mind or thought the same because Hallon and Leaf stood up from their seats and went to the Berk's side. Snotlout get worst punch from the girls that he had ever gotten. Astrid smiled at the girls. "What was that for?!", Snotlout yelled in pain. "For opening your mouth", Leaf said dryly and went back to her place. Hallon stayed for little bit, wanting to say something but before she could say anything, Snotlout did the most stupid thing ever and hit her. Whole theatre gasped. "I have had enough for you defending the Useless", Snotlout said and was about to strike again when golden arrow whistled through the air and landing only millimeters away from Snotlout's face. Everyone turned around except Hallon who was smirking. Shooter seemed to be a guy, to Vikings archer was so different because his skin color was darker than any of them, he had dark blue cap with pink circle on front and white branded number 18 and blended L and S. Boy had red shirt with blue circle on it, pants that had night fury logo on the left side, chain around his neck that had gear on word "Top" written in it. Dagur landed his eyes on the newcomers tattoo which said "Fly or Die" **(To better explanation Iron man shirt, Httyd pants, Top Gear chain, Top Gun tattoo and Lance Stroll F1 cap (I reluctantly agreed whith that))** "Welcome to the party BeastHunter", Hallon said still smirking. Hunter didn't react any way, still glaring at Snotlout, bow loaded. "Struck my girlfriend one more time and next one will land on your head", Hunter said with threateningly. Hallon stood up. "You're late", she said. "Fashionably", boy said with the smirk. "Sorry for being rude, I'm BeastHunter, Hunter for short. I'm 18 and I'm here so no one is going to kill anyone", Hunter said, addressing the last sentence to his girlfriend and Leaf. Hallon send him a unamused look. Hosts then went back to their seats while Vikings where still flabbergasted about what had just happen. Thy woke up again when they heard maniac laughing. Vikings turned around seeing that Leaf had gotten two katanas. Now everyone should be scared. Leaf was scary before but now it was another level of scary. 

  
**"This sure beats normal Council business" Gobber said cheerfully.**

  
Hiccup and H grinned.

  
**"It's all right, lads, you can speak your mind. We're council after all. That's why we're here." Stoick said calmly. Spitelout, sitting at the end of the table near Toothless, speaks up; at the same time, Toothless is sniffing teh Dragon Eye, pupils narrowing and ears laying back in agitation.**

  
The Dragon Riders narrowed their eyes; none of them had known about that, and by the looks of things, neither had H. Had Toothless knew everything before them that early?

  
**"We've been at peace for three years. Best years on Berk I can remember. I think you know well as I do that when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it", Spitelout reasoned. Not-so-Silent Sven added: "I'm with Spitelout. If that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons, then no good will come from any of that." Hiccup was getting scared that his argument doesn't go through. "I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you. How can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons? If they're out there, we have to find them", Hiccup said, still trying to win this argument and get permission to go. Meanwhile Toothless continues to sniff and examine the Dragon Eye as they talk. "If there's something you and the other riders should be doing, it's hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail where he belongs", Spitelout exasperated.**

  
"Oh like we should trust him with that responsibility! He's already failed at capturing Dagur once and he's talking nonsense about looking for more beasts, just to discovering them", Spitelout scoffed. Many of the Vikings agreed; Spitelout had brought up some good points. " So saving us and keeoing the Dragon away from the Dagur's hands is complete failure", S stated which shocked everyone, even Spitelout. S or Snotlout never or super rarely talked back to his father in disagreeing tone. 

  
**Hiccup now gestures Spitelout, trying to win the arguments by turning theirs against them: "Another reason to go. Dagur is heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's where we'll find him." "Stoick, any time you'd like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest", Spitelout said clearly sensing that Hiccup wasn't going to give up. "You're right Spitelout. Let's put this to rest", Stoick said.**

  
While most Vikings agreed with Stoick, Hiccup sank further to his seat in disappointment but not surprised. His farther still didn't listen to him. H nudged him:" Just wait." 

  
**Stoick walks forward so he is at the head of the Council table, Hiccup standing slightly behind him. "Dad.." Hiccup started looking disappointed. "Let me speak, son. This is as important for you to hear as it is to them", Stoick said cutting his son of. Hiccup looks hurt but before he could say anything, Stoick continues to talk: "Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These has been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace, peace among us..." Spitelout nodded his head as Stoick talked, sensing that his argument had went through while Hiccup sighs in defeat and disappointment. "... peace with our neighbors and peace with the dragons." Hiccup turns around, back to the Council and face looking at where the Dragon Eye had been projecting earlier.**

  
"YOU'RE HAPPY THAT WE ARE PEACE WITH DRAGONS?!" Spitelout shouted at his brother. If Stoick was on the riders side, his plans against Hiccup are ruined. "No, I want them gone, not peace", Stoick said as surprised as Spitelout what his future self had said. Gothi smacked Stoick her staff and was about to hit Gobber to translate but smith was too fast to read the signs. "She says, that we shouldn't judge things too quickly and that peace should always be valued over war as long as it doesn't harm one's own people. In this case, we should really think about peace, considering how many lives we have lost", Gobber translated. Stoick narrowed his eyes at this; that sound too much like Valka would've said.

  
**But Stoick wasn't finished: "Having said that, let me ask you this, Spitelout", Spitelout looks confused, but is listening: "When you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave well enough alone, what did we do?" "Crushed him, that's what you did", Gobber interrupted. "Thank you, Gobber", Stoick said, clearly not appreciating the interruption, "My pleasure chief!" Gobber saluted with his hammer hand which leaded him hitting himself. "When Valka was taken and I went to search for her, could anyone of you have stopped me?" Stoick said with very serious and passionate tone.**

  
Hiccup's head shot up. His father NEVER talked about his mother. Only way that he knew her name was because Gobber had told him when he was 7. H sighed as well. He had asked about his mother few weeks after he had woken up after losing his leg and conversation was as hard as stealing an eel from Typhoomerang. He knew that he was constant reminder about her to his father and that was part of the reason why Stoick wasn't exactly the best father before the Red Death. Only thing left from her was tiny dragon toy. Story behind it was still humoring him. How scared he was about it that he had thrown into the ocean. He was lucky that Trader Johann had found H froze. Trader Johann had found that toy and last time he confronted him, he had said that he had tried to get ride of him and the other riders since Breakneck bog. The Dragon Riders, Hiccup and Fishlegs noticed that H's face had taken a dark look. Hiccup tucked H's sleeve, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. He noticed confused looks around him: "It's nothing. Just realized something that isn't very important yet." Stoick on the other hand felt his breath catch and heart stop. The same feeling that he had every time he thought how Valka had been carried away by dragon, leaving him with Hiccup. He was the last piece of her that he had. Even H's love for dragons brought back mix of painful memories. Memories how close copy H was from Valka. "Please tell me that you aren't going to bring Mrs. Haddock here?" Hunter asked. "Not yet, I was thinking to bring her and all the "villains" to the first film. Seeing how everything started",Hallon said. "Why didn't you do that first. That would be amazing to see and now I have to wait?" Leaf whined. "Because it would be hard if Berkians were still Dragon hating side and we might miss something hilarious reactions. That is also a reason why Defenders of the wing or the Wing maidens aren't here", Blood said. 

  
**"Well, tecnically, you're the chief, so no", Gobber answered again. "Yes Gobber. Fair point"; Stoick said quietly to Gobber before continuing addressing the Council: " But you know where I'm going." Stoick walked towards Hiccup, standing next to him and facing the wall as well, but still speaking to the Council. "Think of the most important thing in the world to each of you. Ask yourselves honestly how far you would be willing to go to get it. What would you risk?" Stoick said.**

  
The Dragon riders smiled at each other. How much they have risked while living on the Edge? How many adventures they have gone, how many new people they have met, how many risks have they took especially when they have learned and saved new dragons. Most of them had payed of. They wouldn't change anything. Gothi smiled as well remembering how nice it was to travel outside of the archipelago when she was young. It was win-win for her and to her it seemed that the Dragon Riders were experiencing the same.

  
**Hiccup who had looked depressed, but seems to be considering Stoick's words was surprised to feel his father's big hand on his shoulder. He looks up to his farther who was smiling slightly. Stoick turns himself and his son around so they are facing the Council together, Stoick's encouraging hand remaining on Hiccup's shoulder. "The boy's life has been dragons. His life IS dragons and will continue to be. We couldn't stop him from going if we wanted to. So, we might as well support him", Stoick says, clearly revealing that he is Hiccup's side with this matter before turning to Hiccup, placing his other hand as well on his sons other shoulder. "Go, lad. Find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. And when you find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you", Stoick encourages his son giving him another smile.**

  
There was complete silence in the theatre. Hiccup had won the argument. H and Hiccup were bright red at the obvious bride and well-hidden love in their father's voice. The Dragon Riders had smug expression on their faces. Stoick looked shocked but light of understanding glinted in his eyes. The boy on the screen was still his and always will be his son no matter what. Even though H's love for dragons was hard to down it was still his son. All though they had smug faces, The Dragon Riders didn't know anything about this. S knew some sketchy details from his father. They still changed looks of understanding. They knew how much his father's approval had meant for him. H smiled at Hiccup's face who didn't knew were to look or what to think. He had wanted years for his father's approval on something. Even more importantly he wanted to earn his father's loving gaze instead the normal disappointed look that was normally found in Hiccup's life. It looked like to him that he will get his wish. 

  
**Hiccup on the screen looked like Snoggletog had came early. "You best get out of here before all this nostalgia wears off and he changes his mind", Gobber teased with hint of actual seriousness in his voice. Hiccup sends another smile towards his dad before running towards the Great Hall's doors, whistling to Toothless to follow as he runs. Toothless croons at his rider as he sprints out at the room, before looking back at Stoick. "You take care of my boy, dragon", Stoick says to the Night fury. Toothless grunts an affirmation, before sending "a dragon smile" and Stoick nods at Toothless.**

  
Stoick's eyes widened; he talked to the beast in the future. What is wrong with him? The Berkians are more confused about Toothless smiling than Stoick talking to him. In their minds dragons are mindless creatures. Gothi looked at the screen very carefully. The Night Fury was the most expressive dragon she has ever seen. And most loyal also because she was sure that events with the Snow Wraith weren't the first and surely aren't the last examples. Berkians started little bit of chattering about what they had just sawn. "You keep talking about how Toothless could show emotions but no one is thinking about how Toothless "asks" permission go and instruction considering H from Stoick"; Hallon said wicked smile. Excluding Hunter, no one had sawn that before. That confused the Berkians even more, which amused hosts even greater. 

  
**Toothless grabs the Dragon Eye to his mouth and bounds after Hiccup. Scene changes to the sea stack were Hiccup and Toothless were hovering in the air. "Are you ready for this", Hiccup asks from his best friend. Toothless croons softly before Snotlout interrupts. "Blah, blah, blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything?" Snotlout says incredulously catching Hiccup's and Toothless' attention. Both turns to look behind, Hiccup over his shoulder and Toothless cranes his neck downwards, revealing Hookfang who hovers right side off the pair while Snotlout is sitting on the saddle.**

  
"Hey I don't make production out of everything!", H whined. "Yes you do!" all the Dragon Riders shouted in unison. "Do not!" Hiccup and H said at the same time. Hiccup didn't look genuinely upset, he and H were mock-offended. instead of actually hurt. This caused hidden smiles to the Dragon Riders. Hiccup was getting more and more comfortable around them, or at least when he is glued to H's side. "Yes you do, but don't worry. We still like you", A laughed slightly at the two. H gave her a mock-hurt glare when Hiccup's face turned as red as Toothless' prosthetic tail-wing. "I'm hurt you guys, I'm hurt", H whined. "You'll survive", Heather said dryly while giggling at Hiccup who was still red from A's comment. She liked the mini-H before noticing her brothers look. Dagur knew that Heather started to see Hiccup as a little brother, just like he sees H already. This is going to be real eye-opener for Heather. 

  
**At the Stormfly squawking Hiccup turns to his left. Astrid on Stormfly, Fishlegs on Meatlug, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch are hovering nearby. He turns back to Snotlout as he flies forward slightly. "Let's just go already", Snotlout said in a hurry. "Okay but if anyone has any reservations" Hiccup started but was cut of by rest of the riders flying by him, ignoring what he had to say. "Into the Great Beyond!" Snotlout shouted as he flew after the rest of the gang. "Yeah! Great Beyond!" Other Dragon Riders shouted. "Okay no reservation. Let's go bud", Hiccup said flying after his friends. All the Dragon riders fly forwards into the fog as Hiccup cheered and Toothless roars.**

  
The original Dragon Riders repeated their cheer, Hiccup and Dagur joining soon in with laughter. Hiccup and Fishlegs giggled at their older-selves antics as Berkians sent them a weird looks. No one noticed that the hosts had joined the cheer with Heather and Dagur.

  
**Scene changes into the fog bank, everything is grey and drained of color. Snolout and Hookfang fly into the view, both sagging and looking exhausted. "Into the great beyond", Snotlout says weakly. "Great Beyond", All other riders says just as exhausted as Snotlout. All except Hiccup. "Oh, c'mon you guys! So we've had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy", Hiccup said with more energy than rest of the riders and their dragons had combined. Toothless also seemed to be wide awake as well.**  
"How long had you guys had been flying and how in the Thor's name H still have that much energy", Astrid gaped. Rest of the Berk was surprised as well at the fact that H still had energy when rest of the riders were exhausted. "Because he's a magical wizard, that's how", T said, completely serious. "Yup, he's special special wizard who lives off of no self-preservation skills and insanity", R added, just as serious as her brother. A rolled her eyes, cutting them off before they could continue: "H and Toothless both have more stamina than us when it comes to flying. Night Furies, what we can tell from Toothless, has more stamina than other dragons and H... Well, H was running on adrenaline that entire day." F nodded in agreement which confused Dagur and Heather more. "To be fair, I've always had more stamina than you guys", Hiccup added. S, older twins and Dagur looked little guilty after Hiccup's statement. They were part of the reason why H had higher stamina. It is only good thing what had came out of their bullying and chasing. It didn't help H back then but now, in a twisted way, he was thankful for that. H was getting tired of his old dementors guilt ring and poked each of them with a look "Seriously you guys, let it be, it's in the past." 

  
**"Is that one of your riddles? Because now is not the time, my friend. We have to keep saying "great beyond". Great Beyond." Tuffnut said with tired, not amused tone. "Ruffnut copied her brother and they continued to say "great beyond ovet and over again. Hiccup rolled eyes at them. "Okay Toothless, let's see if anything out there." Hiccup said. Toothless croons as an answer before shrieking out a sound blast, trying to use echolocation to pick up anything. But it's quiet. "Nothing", Hiccup said. He jinxed it because it started rain soon as he said that. Thunder rumbles as they fly through the thunder storm. Hiccup is holding his arm up as a shield so he could see anything. "Ugh! It seems like the farther we go in, the worse it gets." Astrid shouts.**

  
Unfortunately Mildew couldn't keep his mouth shut. "It's the dragons! I swear it is! Their dragons are the reason why the weather is getting worse", old man shrieked. "No they're not", T said wryly. "Yeah, that would be S's bad flying skills" R stated cheerfully. "Shut up you guys", S shouted but not really annoyed because it was ongoing joke between the riders. "Shut up, Mildew; Heather shouted, which shut the man completely. Heather had heard stories from A. "How dragons would be causing the bad weather. Thor decides about the storm and if gods had placed dragons around the world, they have done that for a reason. What are we fighting against them", Hazel said with the logic that no one could argue with. 

  
**"Hiccup, I think we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day", Fishlegs tried to reason. But his reasoning goes to the deaf ears. " We just have to keep pushing forward until we're out of this"; Hiccup encourages. After saying that Hiccup notices a patch of blue among the grey clouds in front of him. Astrid notices that too. "Hiccup, is that" Astrid started. "Yeah it is", Hiccup answers to her before turning to the other riders: "Everybody fly to the light." As the Dragon Riders speed up, flying towards the blue light, a lighting strikes behind Snotlout, startling him. As the dragon riders push forwards and out of the storm, they find themselves flying over the ocean; the sky is bright, light blue and is spotted with clouds. Riders are in awe.**

  
Berkians were as awe as well. They were so intrigued about the view that they forgot that it is from dragons back. Water is blue, scenery is amazing, straight from the child's book. The Dragon riders looked wistful. Yes they can look amazing views everyday but first time is always a first time. A had a soft smile on her face. For some reason, this made her think her first time she'd first met Toothless and when she'd first seen Berk from dragon-back. It is truly spectacular. She had never told anyone how that meeting had went but when she turned around look at the hosts. Seeing all of them grinning from ear to ear and nodding, made her sure that someday everyone will see that as well. 

  
**Rounds of "Whoa" wen't through the Dragon Riders. Screen looks down onto island beneath them before focusing back to Dragon Riders. "Look at this", Astrid gasped. "It's incredible", Hiccup marveled. "I know, right? We made it, Hiccup! We made it!" Astrid shouted while throwing her both hands in the air. "Uh, guys? Can we slap each other on te backs later? Meatlug's wings are about to fall of." Fishlegs said concerned.**

  
"Unlike you guys, we were going to fall out of our saddles", F added to his past-self's comment. "You do realize what happens when I fall out of my saddle, right?" H said amused. F paused before nodding in defeat. H's comment made sense. 

  
**Meatlug's eyes are half open, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she growls in agreement with Fishlegs' assessment. "Sorry guys. There's a place up ahead we can set down", Hiccup said apologetic. Half way through Hiccup's sentence, a strange sound catches Toothless' attention. His earflaps go up and his eyes widen, before he turns his head towards the island below. Meatlug has same reaction to the sound: eyes go completely wide before turning her head towards the sound and growls. "Whoa, Whoa! What is it girl? Don't you want to rest?" Fishlegs asked concerned from his dragon. "Guys, do you hear that?" Hiccup asked referring to the sound. "What is that?" Snotlout asked.**

  
"What is that sound?" Astrid murmured. She hadn't heard that sound before and looks of thing, neither has anyone on Berk. She glanced towards the Dragon Riders. Hiccup and Fishlegs seemed to be confused as them but others had weird facial expressions, especially her older-self and the new girl, Heather. Astrid was curious about the dark-haired, green-eyed girl that A seemed to be close with. She wasn't from Berk so where she had met her.

  
**"I have no idea, but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it", Fishlegs said. "Then I guess that's where we're going", Hiccup stated. Hiccup urges Toothless in that direction, the others following as they make their descent to island, the strange hypnotic sound still present.**

  
The Dragon Riders grimaced. They might like Garff, especially Heather, A and Stormfly, but that didn't mean they liked to being stuck in Death Song amber-cocoons. H let a small smirk flash across his face, thinking about his friends' earlier comment about he needing to be always saved. 

  
**Scene changes to on the beach of the island. Large cliffs in the background as the Dragon Riders lounge around the shore. "This place is amazing", Fishlegs marveled. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are squatting on top of two rocks that are slightly above water level a small distance from the shore. Toothless is lapping up some water as Snotlout stretches out on the sand next to him. Hiccup and Astrid are sitting side-by-side on a rock ledge, not very high above the ocean. A waterfall and some vegetation are behind them as well. "Okay! I'm never going back to Berk!" Snotlout announced. "Berk? What's that? 'Cause I forgot", Tuffnut said sounding completely relaxed. "Well I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp"; Hiccup said pleased. "Ha ha! I'll take care of the fire", Snotlout volunteers. Scene changes to Hookfang sighing as Snotlout pours a trail of green Monstrous Nightmare gel from a jug right in front of Hookfang to a patch to grasses on the beach. He empties rest of the jug onto a patch of grasses. Other Riders are standing on either side of the grass patch. "Hookfang, light it up!", Snotlout shouts. Dragon in question out a small spark that quickly lights the Monstrous Nightmare gel on fire and engulfing the grass patch. A small mushroom cloud explodes above the patch and it quickly turns into a blazing fire. Other Riders lean back slightly at the unexpected wave of flames. "Monstrous Nightmare gel. Don't leave home without it", Snotlout said smugly while Hiccup rolls his eyes.**

  
"Why did you even bring that?" A asked bewildered. "What part of "Don't leave home without it" didn't you understand?" S said, like it was obvious. "The reason behind it is what I don't understand", A grumbled. "Umm, because we usually get into a trouble and somehow we tend to need to light things on fire and we don't always have our fire breathing war machines with us"; S snarked. "Then why didn't you gave us some", T cut in. "Because you two and Monstrous Nightmare gel typically end up with explosion"; H said. "What's wrong with that", R complained while her brother pouted. "Depends on what explodes"; H said, rubbing the bridge of his nose which quickly shut the twins up. Suddenly white tablet and water bottle appeared on front of him. "Heureka!" Hallon shouted before addressing H: "Take that and drink water after it, it should help for the headache." H did as told but looked little bit suspicious. 

  
**Scene changes. Sky turns from light blue with clouds, to being a nighttime. Astrid and Hiccup are sitting together, close to the shoreline of the beach. Behind them, all of the dragons are asleep in semi-circle around where the fire had been. Snotlout is leaning against Hookfang, snoring; Fishlegs has curled next to Meatlug; the Twins are leaning against each other and their dragon, Tuffnut sleep-demanding that Ruffnut gives hi blanket back. "You were right Hiccup. There's so much more out here. And, it's beautiful!" Astrid said softly to Hiccup. "And this is only beginning Astrid. Who knows what more we'll find out here", Hiccup said.**

  
Adina Hofferson, Astrid's mother, narrowed her eyes in thought, watching the screen, but also looking at H and A out of corner of her eyes. She couldn't figure out what their relationship was. They were close but so was all the other riders. Even so, the two of them interacted differently than the others did. Astrid was having similar problem. It was one thing to meet up at nigh as a group but one-on-one conversation? H and A exchanged smiles before looking back at the hosts. They saw that everyone of them, even Hunter, was looking the screen like it was most precious thing ever. "Aww" were heard from the hosts which confused Mrs. Hofferson even more. 

  
**While the two of the Dragon Riders were watching the moon, a low screeching growl can be heard and as the image focuses on Stormfly's head, her eye snaps open before image fades black.**

  
"That can't be good", Fishlegs said.

  
**Image appears, a close up of Astrid's face, still sleeping. Hiccup shakes her, trying to wake her up. "Astrid wake up. Do you hear that?" Hiccup says to Astrid while she sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What? I don't hear anything", Astrid says confused. "Exactly, it's gone. The sound is gone", Hiccup says with matter-of-fact tone. "So are the dragons", Fishlegs panics frantically. Astrid and Hiccup whip towards Fishleg's voice; he is standing up the beach they'd been sleeping the night before. "All of them! Gone!" Fishlegs continues. Image shows that beach is empty save from the riders, Snotlout and the Twins are only just waking up.**

  
Stoick stood up, holding himself up with a presence that demanded respect. "I knew it! Those beasts left you, they abandoned you on an island Thor knows how far away from Berk! They can't be trusted!" He bellowed. Rest of the Berk agreed with him and calling for murder on every single dragon out there. "ENOUGH!" H bellowed, an uncanny sound similar to Stoick. Vikings were shocked from the two facts. 1. Someone defined the chief outside of the hosts, and 2. that is was H who defiled him. Dragon Riders or the hosts weren't surprised at all. They focused their energy on glaring Berkians. Leaf had taken her katanas out, Hallon had reveled her fire sword that was still unlit and Hunter had taken his bow close to him but they let H handle the situation. Hiccup was shocked to say at least. He had argued with his father many times but never he had been able to win it or shut him up. "Our hosts have told us, we can't tell you before it actually happens and more importantly don't judge things before they actually happen", H said at sat back down. He took deep breaths as he calmed himself while his father sat back down. Stoick didn't actually like that H was beginning to look like he had special connection to the beast. Leaf was pouting while she put her katanas back to their places. 

  
**Scene change to above the treetops of the forest on the island. The Dragon Riders are researching for their missing dragons. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted for her dragon. Snotlout is standing on top of a pile of boulders, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands while still trying to search the sky for signs on any of their dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stands up from behind two boulders. Ruffnut searches around one of them while Tuffnut tries to crawl over the other boulder, trying to find Barf and Belch. Instead, Tuffnut falls on his face with a grunt. "Uhh, how many times are you guys gonna check behind that rock?" Astrid exasperatedly said before crossing her arms and continuing: " Barf and Belch cannot hide behind it." "Clearly, you're not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch", Ruffnut said. Tuffnut walks to stand next to his sister, brushing of the dirt off him from when he'd facepalmed into the ground. "Or is it two Barf and Belch?", Ruffnut asked from her brother. "Hmmm, excellent question. Two heads"Tuffnut starts. " One body", Ruffnut continued. "Two brains", Tuffnut added. "One body", Ruffnut added.**

  
"Actually, which one is it?" Fishlegs asked aloud. "Either or Neither. We tend to use both", F answered to his younger-self

  
**Astrid looks unamused while Snotlout walks behind her. "Two bodies, half a brain!" Snotlout laughs.**

  
H snorted quietly but quietly enough for S to hear it. Thy may have given hard time to R and T, but they all had to admit that they could be quite brilliant when they want to. R was only one to understand T when he spoke Spanish or French. Understanding the twins was something H had yet to master. But H was getting there someday. Of course Berkians hadn't yet to realize twins' brilliant ways so they are up for big surprise. 

  
**Hiccup and Fishlegs join the other 4 Dragon Riders. "Nothing. I don't get it. Where would they go?" Hiccup wondered confused. When Hiccup was confused, Fishlegs was nervous and worried: "Oh my Meatlug! She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't leave me. She would never do this on her own." There is a rustling sound coming from behind Fishlegs and Hiccup, drawing all of the Riders attentions. Hesitantly they stare at the bush where the rustling is coming from. Suddenly Toothless jumps out of the bushes, with happy sound, practically running over to Hiccup and knocking him down to the ground in the progress. As Hiccup grins, Toothless gives his rider a few friendly licks as he talks to him. "There you are bud. Where did you go?" Hiccup asks from his dragin while laughing slightly and gently holding Toothless' face in his hands.**

  
The Dragon Riders all sent sad smiles; they missed their dragons but they understood hosts point about it. It was bad enough to Berkians to see dragons being friendly on the screen, but in real. It would end up in kind of disaster that even the Twins didn't like Hiccup also had a small smile. No one had ever greeted him like that before. Berkians on the other hand scowled, seeing that at least one dragon hadn't completely abandoned the Riders. They still hadn't noticed that Toothless couldn't fly without H but that is just a detail. 

  
**Toothless steps away from Hiccup before he jerks his head in one direction, roaring. Toothless runs a few paces away from Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, pacing and roaring which seemed random. "Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest, because he's out of his mind", Snotlout said while watching Toothless' odd behavior. Fishlegs shook his head in disagreement: "No, no, no, no. I think he's trying to tell us something." Toothless walks back at Hiccup, who kneels and takes Toothless' face with both of his hands again. Toothless is letting out a low concerned-growling sound. "what is it bud? Is it the other dragons?" Hiccup asked concerned. Toothless pulls back before startling Hiccup, who yelps, by grabbing one of Hiccup's feet to his mouth, running back in the direction he'd come from, presumably dragging Hiccup along with him. Toothless is breathing heavily, the squeaking sound of Hiccup's prosthetic is audible but not shown.**

  
The Dragon Riders heard Hiccup take a sharp breath and H could feel him flitch. Fishlegs sent a flinched look out of empathy. H knew what was going on his younger-self's head. It took him long time to get use to his leg. He was still in shock about the new Berk when he woke up so he didn't actually had noticed how hard it was. Gobber had helped and so did Stoick but Toothless was the one who helped him the most. If Toothless could live without his left tail-wing, wing that was something he needed for flying, H could live without his left leg. "It all works out", he said to Hiccup softly. 

  
**The image changes back where the Dragon Riders are, looking off in the direction where Toothless had taken off in incredulously. "Uh, how far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?" Astrid asks slightly baffled- hiccup pops up and into a sitting position from where he'd been laying on the ground. "Hard to say. He seemed pretty committed", Hiccup says and frowns down as his prosthesis was missing; Toothless hadn't realized that he had only took leg and not his rider.**

  
The Dragon Riders and the hosts burst out laughing, even H. Dagur was practically cackling, unable to sit straight from the force of his laughter. Heather was leaning against F, both too engulfed by their laughter to feel a shred of embarrassment. The twins were falling over each other, gasping for air in between their shouts of laughter. A was laying back slightly and vovering her eyes as she laughed out loud. S was holding his stomach while he laughed. Hiccup and Fishlegs also joined in. To them, the reaction from Dragon Riders, both screen and next to them, was hilarious. H was also laughing because it wasn't a first time that Toothless accidentally took his leg. The Vikings of Berk would have shouted if they weren't petrified by the sound of laughter what filled the whole theatre. The hosts were laughing and leaning against each other, even more so when they saw Astrid's and Snotlout's faces. Younger twins on the other hand looked amused. When the laughter died down, the video continued. 

  
**Scene changes to Toothless, growling as he jumps out of a bush, Hiccup's prosthestic leg clenched between Toothless' teeth. When Toothless looks over and notics that his rider wasn't with him, hi snorts, grumbling as his earflabs go down in annoyance. Back with the Dragon Riders, Hiccup still sitting on the ground, looking off in the direction Toothless had left when they hear Toothless' roar. Soon, Toothless reappeared, landing in front of Hiccup with apologetic croon and dropping Hiccup's prosthetic into his lap. "That's okay bud. I like the enthusiasm", Hiccup reassured.**

  
"By the way, I haven't had a chance to ask before but has he always been like this?" S murmured quietly to his cousin so no ne could hear. "As long as I know. When I first time tried to put his saddle on him, I had to chase him around for an hour before he'd stay still", H answered. S snorted at the mental picture of H running around, trying to catch a Night Fury. More importantly an hour. H sent his cousin a cheeky grin. 

  
**After Hiccup had got his prosthesis back to it's place, Toothless started bounding up and down, looking back at the Dragon Riders who are following him. Hiccup jumps on and settles into a Toothless' saddle, turning to face his fellow Dragon Riders. "You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above", Hiccup instructed. At that, Toothless takes off, shooting the two of them up and over the tree tops. Soon after Toothless and Hiccup have taken off and are practically hovering above the trees, an echoing roar of dragon is heard. Hiccup scans the horizon and above the treetops, expecting to see a dragon appear. Instead, below them, the rustling of leaves and branches can be heard. As Hiccup and Toothless look down, they see a large, purple adult Thunderdrum roaring and heading in the direction of the other Dragon Riders who are somehow unaware of it. Hiccup steers Toothless back around towards the direction they'd just come from but Toothless disagrees and tries to fly to their original direction despite Hiccup trying to do the opposite. "No. No bud. This way", Hiccup grunted. It took another echoing roar from the Thunderdrum to Hiccup managing to fly Toothless towards the other Riders and advancing Thunderdrum. Other Riders finally hear rustling in the bushes and as they turn around the Thunderdrum jumps out, roaring at them. All 5 Dragon Riders scream an try to run away from the Thunderdrum as it stalks towards them. "Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor. Thunderdrum!" Fishlegs mutters as he quickens his pace. As the Thunderdrum sucks in air, the Dragon Riders dodge behind several boulders. The Thunderdrum lets out its iconic earsplitting roar. The Dragon Riders are hunched behind the boulders, hads firmly pressed on their ears. Toothless fires two plasma blasts that land near the sides of the Thunderdrum and cutting of its roar. As Toothless fires off more shots, the Thunderdrum lets out a regular roar and flies off. "Good job bud! Let's hope that's the last we see of that guy"; Hiccup says to Toothless. Then Toothless and Hiccup lands, the other Dragon Riders walking towards them and regrouping as they rub their ears and squints; they try to adjust after the deafening roar of the Thunderdrum.**

  
The original Riders, minus H, grimaced at the memory the memory as they subconsciously rubbed their ears. That had hurt and the ringing hadn't gone away for over an hour. 

  
**"Anything else you want to draw towards us? Changewing? Oh, Screaming Death, maybe? I'm sure there are one of those around here!" Snotlout shouted sarcastically at Hiccup.**

  
"What are THOSE?!" Fishlegs and Hiccup asked. "Dragon Manual has Changewings but what is Screaming Death?" Fishlegs added. That caught Vikings attention, who promptly caped at the Dragon Riders. "You will see!" Night shouted from her place before anyone could say anything. "I maybe don't know what Screaming Death is, but I want one", Tuffnut said enthusiastic. "Trust me, you don't", T said. He maybe wanted one when they had fought against Dagur when they were younger but he learned to respect his own health little bit more when he grew up. 

  
**Toothless rumbles and Hiccup winces at Snotlout's yelling. "Snotlout, you're yelling very loudly", Hiccup said, raising his voice but not yelling. "Oh really? I can barely hear myself! Because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild Thunderdrum!" Snotlout shouted sarcastically and aggravated, his tone getting louder and louder until he screams.**

  
"Really? I hadn't known that", Hiccup drawled sarcastically. The other original Dragon Riders sent H an unimpressed look. When everyone had turned back to the screen H very quietly murmured to S: "Thornado was louder." 

  
**"Okay, we need our dragons. I'm gonna go back out there", Hiccup said slightly loud voice. The Dragon Riders looked at him blankly as they were still deaf from the Thunderdrum's attack. Hiccup, seeing that they didn't hear, raises his voice to yelling. In the progress he accidentally hits Toothless with his hand. "I said I'm going back out there!" Hiccup yelled. As soon as Hiccup finishes yelling, a chorus of negative responses spill out from the other Riders. "No, no you're not!/ Get back here!" They shouted. "I will take your other leg!" Snotlout screamed.**

  
H sent an unimpressed look at his cousin. 

  
**"No way Hiccup. You are not leaving us alone"; Astrid shouted but much quietly than the others. Fishlegs also wasn't shouting as loud: "We're dragon-less and defenseless!" "And we can only communicate by yelling!" Ruffnut screamed. "Which, although quite enjoyable, is not very stealthy! Are you hearing any of this", Tuffnut shouted while other Riders glared at Hiccup.**

  
Astrid looked like someone had poked her between the eyes. T had just made the best argument for why the Dragon Riders should've stayed together. Was the world ending? But Astrid wasn't the only one who was thinking that. Stoick also was surprised. He already was confused how H could shut the older Twins up just by a hand gestures when he had much trouble to get twins behave on a good day. He was impressed that neither sets of the twins had blown anything up yet. He wondered, that felt like a hundred time, what had happened to change the teenagers into the Dragon Riders they are in the Future. S had mostly given up his arrogant antics, twins actually listened someone, F already can be seen that he stood up for himself more and his son His son had turned into a leader he had hoped from his son. Only thing he still didn't get is that how dragons add to the mixture. Hallon looked at Stoick. She could see what he thought and muttered to herself: "I'm going to have fun when we watch/I write "Darkest night" or the first film."

  
**"Okay fine. We'll all go together", Hiccup said loudly but the Riders still didn't hear him. "Oh for...", Hiccup started grumbling before yelling:" I said we'll all go together!" Toothless rumbles disapprovingly at the loud volume Hiccup is using so close to his ear flaps. There is a pause before Tuffnut speaks up and the other Riders looking more-or-less pleased with the outcome, Snotlout giving Hiccup a thumps up and Astrid looking smug. "Well why didn't you just say so? Jeez!" Tuffnut said.**

  
"You guys suck", H grumbled, facepalming. "you love us brother", Dagur said cheerfully. "Ugh for some reasons", H mutters but he had slight smile on his face. H loved his friends; they were almost like family to him. Minus S who was his cousin and A, well, she was soon-to-be family. Even Heather and Dagur started to be his siblings like he never had.

  
**Scene changes to another part of the forest, further inland, mist half covering the ground. The Dragon Riders are walking in line, Toothless leading them, followed by Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout and the Twins. The Dragon Riders luckily now able to communicate with normal tones. "Uh, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked hesitantly. "I know Fishlegs. No longer amazing", Hiccup answered in very serious tone. "Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?" Snotlout asks before raising his hand, twins copying him. Hiccup stops and the Dragon Riders stops behind him, Fishlegs and Astrid standing on either side of Hiccup. They all gasp. There is a mountain of dragon bones in front of them.**

  
All Dragon Riders grimaced; they understood the nature of the Death Song but it still felt bad. It wasn't a pretty sight. Even the Berkians didn't actually cheer of the site of dragon bone pile. 

  
**"Are those what I think they are?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "Weirdly-shaped white rocks?" Tuffnut questioned. "Dragon bones", Hiccup answered grimly to Fishlegs, completely ignoring Tuff's comment. "Ah, a boneyard. Yes, I like it", Tuffnut said excited, clapping his hands together but when his sister and Hiccup shoots harsh glares at him, he raises his hands in defeat saying sheepishly: "I don't like it." On overhead view of the mountain of dragon bones, showing how large it is. Toothless walks over to the mountain, growling as his pupils turn to slits. Astrid is then shown to be kneeling down, picking up a small peace of amber. "What IS this stuff", Astrid baffled. "No idea", Hiccup answered. Sound of dragon roaring somewhere catches the Dragon Riders' and Toothless' attention. "Okay, what is that? Snotlout asks slightly freaking out. "That, my friend, is dragon in trouble"; Fishlegs says nervously.**

  
"FRIEND?!?" Snotlout and Fishlegs shouts at the same time. Everyone turned towards Snotlout and Fishlegs who were looking at each other. The both had just accepted the idea that they didn't hate each other or weren't indifferent after the "fishface", comment, but to hear F calling S his friend? The rest of the Berk looked stunned. S and F on the other hand looked amused at their younger selves' expressions and the Dragon Riders smirked and rolled their eyes. Hiccup's eyes were wide but he wasn't as surprised as other side of the room. If he can be friends with his cousin in the future so why not Fishlegs and Snotlout as well. 

  
**Toothless growls, running away from the mountain of dragon bones and leading the Riders presumably towards the roar from the dragon. Hiccup is seen emerging from a winding passage that runs between two cliff faces. "Whoa", Hiccup says stunned and his eyes are full of worry. The area in front of him is filled with variety of different dragons trapped in the same amber that Astrid had found earlier. all of the dragons are groaning. A miserable blue and green Gronkle is focused on, not even truing to move. A magenta and turquoise Deadly Nadder is also focused on, squawking morosely and attempting to make small movements while trapped. Toothless leads the group into the area, the Riders looking around at all of the dragons that are trapped. Toothless goes up to the mentioned Nadder and bites at the amber in an attempt to free the Deadly Nadder. The Dragon Riders are looking around in vague horror.**

  
Berkians eyes widen even more. Even to them, this isn't they would wish to see in real life.

  
**"You guys do know what's going on here, don't you?" Tuff asks grimly. "Yeah. Something is trapping the dragons in this amber rock substance and immobilizing them", Fishlegs answer. Tuffnut is shaking his head and hands as he steps forward, placing his hands on his hips: "Oh. Oh, I had a completely different idea that involved oily fish and bad mutton."**

  
" Do I even want to know what your idea was?" Heather asked. "I do!" Tuffnut said excited looking as he was tempted to try to cross the barrier and go talk to his older-self. T and R glanced at H, who was giving them a warning look, hinting that answer is no. "Sorry Tuffnut. You'll have to figure it out on your own", T teased. R and Ruffnut rolled their eyes at their brothers' antics as T smirked and Tuffnut looked scandalized. The hosts looked at each other before nodding. Riders were surprised that more pillows appeared and turned to look at Hallon who was walking with Izy and Hazel, which surprised them even more. Normally Hallon came down with Leaf and Blood. Younger girls went to the younger twins which revealed their thoughts to the Riders, Hiccup and Fishlegs. Younger twins also get the idea when Hallon went to the barrier and lit her sword. With one swing the barrier had a hole in it and younger twins literally run to the pillows, net to their older counterparts. Then barrier closed again. "Why they could cross it?" Snotlout whined. "Because we saw it fitting", Hazel said and then she and Izy went back to their places. "I have a reason why I'm doing this but I'm not telling why because it's not going to be sincere if I do", Hallon said to Berkians and then followed the younger girls. 

  
**Fishlegs started to ad things up slowly, realizing what was really going on: "Then it's breaking them out and..", Fishlegs frightened when he realized the conclusion: "... and eating them. Oh."" Aw come on. Who would be doing that", Ruffnut asked skeptically. A loud screeching roar his heard, scaring the Dragon Riders. A Dragon flies in, landing on stone ledge, before flexing it's wings and letting another screech. Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid are all hiding behind a few boulders, when Ruffnut stands up, pointing at the mysterious dragon. "How about that guy? Yeah, he looks suspect to me"; Ruffnut says bit obviously.**

  
Facepalms came from both Dragon Riders and some of the Vikings. "You know, even though it's dangerous, its actually a beautiful dragon. Not majestically beautiful like strike class dragons but still beautiful", Hallon thought. 

  
**Fishlegs slaps his hand over Ruff's mouth, pulling her down and behind the boulders. The sound catches the mysterious dragon's attention, and its eyes snap towards the area where the sound hade come from. Behind the boulders, the Dragon Riders, minus Hiccup, are trembling as they hide from the dragon. Behind a vertical edge of the cliff sticks out slightly, providing a hiding spot for Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup is straining to hold Toothless and prevent him from giving away their hiding space; Toothless lets out a low displeased growl. The mysterious dragon briefly looks around, before lowering its head and grabbing onto a trapped Terrible Terror with its teeth. The Terrible Terror shrieks in terror as the mysterious dragon takes off, flying away and making bizarre noise that Dragon Riders had heard earlier.**

  
"What. is. that?" Astrid gasped. She'd never seen dragon like that before. She turned towards A, hoping to get some answers, she was surprised to see what looked like a wistful smile that disappeared quickly. "You'll see", A answered. Astrid scowled, but half-heartedly. Why would she look wistful at the sight of a dragon like that? By the looks of things, she wasn't going to kill it, so why the bizarre and out-of-place expression. 

  
**Toothless is still fighting against Hiccup, pupils are thin, almost non-existent, slits and he appears to be in trance. "No Toothless! No bud!" Hiccup desperately shouted. Hiccup's voice snaps Toothless out of his trance, who then growls in the retreating direction of the mysterious dragon. The bizarre musical tune is still heard while Dragon Riders regroup with Hiccup and Toothless, now emerged from their hiding places. "It's the sound. That song That's what draws the dragons in", Hiccup concluded. "Songwing", Fishlegs says randomly. "What?" Astrid asks. "That's what we should name it"; Fishlegs explains. Hiccup wasn't having it and was extremely annoyed: "Now? Really? You want to name it now?"**

  
"H has a point" Fishlegs says slowly which caused F to groan in annoyance. Both sets of twins were sniggering. Astrid agreed with Fishlegs and H. Naming a dragon middle of trying to survive is bad idea. 

  
**"We need to call it something", Fishlegs says defensively. Astrid has facepalmed and is shaking her head while Snotlout is looking Fishlegs with mix of incredulousness and confusion. "Yeah, I'm thinking Death Song might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead", Tuff said while making a gesture to mimic of him being dead.**

  
There was moment of silence, the Vikings took in T's words. They actually made sense, something that Snotlout apparently disagreed with. "Are you kidding me? That's terrible name", he said while puffing himself up to look more impressive. T rolled his eyes but Tuffnut made mistake and asked: "Then what you would name it?" "Uh something not stupid like that", Snotlout replied. But his mind seemed to change as soon as Astrid says: " Actually, that's not bad." "I mean, yeah, totally. That was totally what I meant babe", Snotlout flirted with Astrid. "Don't call me babe", Astrid says voice full of annoyance. S frowned. Again with the bad flirting and not thinking on his feet. He shot H and A and apologetic look, which they shrugged, sending him a look that said "don't worry about it". S still felt bad though. As for the thinking before saying and in the terms of verbal comebacks, he had gotten much better the more time he spent hanging around his cousin. H's snark and sarcasm just influenced anyone who spent some time with him. S also knew that part of Hiccup's comebacks and sarcasm was because of him. Part of it was from Gobber but S was sure that most of it was from him bullying H for all their childhood.   
"Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point", Hiccup says hurriedly while looking around.  
Heads turned and both H and Hiccup nodded their heads in agreement with their own words. "What? He came up with the name that was pretty accurate all around about what dragon did. And more importantly we now had time to actually focus on more important matters"; H answered. No one could say that he was wrong although Snotlout, despite his sucking up Astrid, still thought it was a terrible name.

  
**"Yeah, I do. Wait, what was it again?" Tuff said changing back to his more commonly sawn self. "It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did to ours", Astrid exasperated. "We have to find them", Fishlegs said worriedly. "Fast!" Hiccup says urgently. The riders split up, running frantically in different directions, searching for their dragons. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted raising her hands to project her voice. Snotlout also has his hands raised while he frantically calls for his dragon: "Hookfang! HOOKFANG!" "Snotlout, look!" Astrid shouts. She is kneeling next to an exhausted looking Hookfang. Snotlout runs over to his dragon, kneeling next to him. "Hooky! I'm getting you out of there, Fangster!" Snotlout says worriedly while Hookfang makes a weak groaning noise.**

  
S looked slightly distressed at seeing Hookfang stuck in an amber cocoon, even when this has already happened. "The dragons are okay, S. Don't you worry", Hunter says, slightly easing S's worry. Hiccup noticed S's visible distress at seeing his dragon trapped. "Maybe he really has changed?" he thought.

  
**"Astrid! I've got Stormfly!" Fishlegs shouted to Astrid. But then sound of the Dead Song's roar echoes around the area, distracting the Riders from finding and breaking out their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless are trying to free one of the wild dragons; Toothless is trying to free the dragon by biting the amber while Hiccup is tries to break it by pounding it with the edge of his shield. When Toothless hears the Death Song's roar, he abandons what he was doing, ignoring Hiccup's cry to stop: "Toothless, no!"**

  
Damn stubborn, overprotective, overgrown lizard"; H grumbled, eyes shining with worry even though this has already happened. "Wonder where he gets that from?" R asks sarcastically getting a scowl from H and Bark of laughter from the rest. 

  
**Toothless jumps on top of a large boulder before turning around to face the direction that the Death song's roar had come from. The Death dong flies in, hovering above Toothless, roaring. Toothless shoots off a plasma bolt which the Death Song easily dodges. The Death Song returns the fire, shooting off globs the liquid-substance. The first and second shots Toothless avoids but the third one hits the target, throwing Toothless backwards as he lands a short distance away from the boulder. The sound of the liquid-substance cracking slightly as it cools down can be heard as small tendrils of steam rise off of it. Toothless growls and Hiccup sees that Toothless has been now also trapped inside an amber cocoon. "No!" Hiccup shouts before starts running towards Toothless, still shouting to his fellow Riders: "You guys, get your dragons free! NOW!"**

  
The Vikings frowned in confusion, while Dragon Riders and Hiccup looked little bit concerned. The original 6 knew what was coming next and weren't excited about it. Dagur and Heather could both sympathize this because their dragons have also bee trapped. Hiccup is starting to be even more curious and so are Fishlegs and the younger twins. 

  
**Astrid and Snotlout emerge from where they'd been hiding. From above, from the Death Song's position, various Riders can be seen running to their dragons. The dragon shrieks as it notices the movement of the Dragon Riders as they try to free their dragons. Fishlegs, where he'd been whacking the amber-cocoon to free Meatlug is first to be his by a Death Song's amber. The twins are the next as they were trying to pull the amber off from Barf and Belch; unfortunately for them, in same cocoon. " Wha! I can't move! I'm totally stuck", Fishlegs squirm as the amber cools to it's place. "Me too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber", Snotlout said from where he was trapped in.**

  
Snotlout looks in disbelief at the screen. How can that mindless beast have caught him. S's face was red which amused the other Riders. 

  
**"Yeah? Well, at least you got your own cocoon", Tuffnut says where he and Ruffnut were stuck, not amused at all. "Oh, yeah, like this is a picnic for me", Ruffnut said offended. As Ruffnut jerks her hand back for emphasis, the momentum forces the Twins´ cocoon to topple over, so that they are laying on their backs. "I´m fine!" Tuffnut shouts. The Death Song finally focused on Hiccup, who has been straining to pull the amber-cocoon off of Toothless with no success. "Hiccup! It´s coming for you!" Astrid shouts as she had noticed what was happening. The Death Song shoots a glob of liquid-substance at Hiccup. Hiccup turns around, gasping. Astrid pushes Hiccup out of the way in time so it misses him. However, in pushing him out of the way, she puts herself straight in the line of fire. She topples over with a grunt next to Toothless, laying on her and encased in her own amber-cocoon. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouts.**

  
The Vikings were flabbergasted that A would sacrifice herself for Hiccup the Useless. Astrid was flabbergasted as well but also curious as to why her future-self would do that. Trapped, trusting H to free them all and defeating the Death Song. That seemed much so why she was putting so much trust in H that much. The Dragon Riders just rolled their eyes at the couple. It had been way too long to them to realize that they have feelings towards each other. Even Dagur could see that there was something between blond shieldmaiden and brunette dragon hero long before he was locked in jail on Outcast Island. Heather had known since they first met. A´s jealous act was so obvious. The Original Riders had also, one-by-one, noticed that H and A will be together eventually, even S. Yes, flirted with A little bit but not after A became his cousin´s betrothed. Couple itself was blushing. Were they so obvious? They tried to hide it because they didn´t need the Vikings yet to know. Astrid´s mother narrowed her eyes at the couple. Was this another piece of evidence towards her theory? Leaf, Hallon and Blood again had trouble to stay inside their skins. 

  
**As Hiccup hears the cry of the Death Song again, it forces him to retreat. Hunching down slightly, Hiccup flees the area, just escaping the same fate his friends had. Unfortunately for him, as he escapes, he slips, sliding down and into a flatter open area outside of the stone cliffs. Hiccup lands with a thud, grunting as he pushes himself up. As he does so, he comes face-to-face with the Thunderdrum that they had encountered earlier. The dragon snarls at him causing Hiccup freeze in mix of shock and little bit of fear. "Oh hey. Heh heh... Remember me" Hiccup laughs nervously. The Thunderdrum growls, before realizing its iconic ear-splitting roar, and the screen goes dark.**

  
"Have you noticed H that you or other Riders jinx things a lot?", Leaf asks. None of the Riders answer to that. 

  
**When screen comes light again, Hiccup getting to his feet, holding his shield up for protection as he tries to talk to the Thunderdrum: "Okay, so, yeah, I´m thinking we may have gotten off on the wrong foot"**

  
"Was that a pun", F asks incredulously. H normally didn´t like the puns that had something to do with his missing leg. "Not on purpose", H said annoyed to himself. 

  
**The Thunderdrum roars his iconic roar again, Hiccup raising the shield up so that it covers his head, helping to block the sound. "Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grunge", Hiccup mutters to himself.**

  
"Not the time H", Astrid exasperated. The Twins, S and Dagur snorted as F found it amusing that H also takes notes about dragons while middle of the battle. 

  
**Snarling, the Thunderdrum charges at Hiccup, whom hadn´t noticed that he Death song flown above him. As the Thunderdrum crashes into Hiccup, it pushes them both out of line of the Death Song´s fire. Grunting, Hiccup draws himself into a sitting position after being knocked down by the Thunderdrum. As Hiccup turns around, he sees that dragon that just attacked him was roaring at the Death Song which has perched on part of the rocky cliffs; the Death Song then roars at the Thunderdrum, leaning forward. Then the Thunderdrum takes off, charging at the Death Song but the Death Song knocks it away. Purple dragon slams into stone cliff-side. As the Thunderdrum tries to right itself, The Death Song jumps down, pushing the Thunderdrum onto it´s back as the Death Song stands on its underbelly. As Thunderdrum struggles to get up, Hiccup rushes forward.**

  
Stoick and the Vikings lean forward. Was it possible that H could still do the right Viking-thing and kill the dragon or even both. Gothi on the other hand shakes her head. Vikings were blind idiots sometimes. Gothi may not trust the Dragons but she wasn´t blinded by anger. She wasn´t stupid; no matter how old Berk´s heir was, he wasn´t a killer. The was a warrior spirit inside of him but she couldn´t see him kill anyone. It didn´t fit his nature. The hosts knew better. Only time Hiccup actually killed, was to save everyone and stopping a 300-year-old war. 

  
**"Don´t worry. I got your back", Hiccup says to the Thunderdrum. Hiccup shoots a bola from his shield, wrapping it around the Death Song´s mouth, muzzling it. As the Death Song tries to shake the bola of, it gives the Thunderdrum enough time to flip itself upright, knocking the Death Song backwards and onto its back.**

  
Gobber´s eyes widened. Hiccup had always been an inventor; the thousands of pages he´d scribbled ideas for inventions over the years were proof for that. Yet he´d rarely see them work. The shield definitely was Hiccup´s invention; he would bet his remaining limbs for that. Turning his head he sees hat the shield is with him. It sat down in a pile of swords and what looked like a saddle bag off to the side of pillows were the Twins were sitting. If H could make that shield… then he realized something. The saddle on the Night Fury H called Toothless, it was way different than the rest. Only H and Hiccup could´ve designed something like that and have enough stubbornness to make it work. "The saddle it attached to the red tailfin", Goober thought to himself. That only meant that H had found the Night Fury missing a tailfin and had build another one to replace the one it had lost; he helped the dragon fly again. He turned to the hosts, his question clearly shining on his face. Night Fury logos on some of the hosts clothing proved his theory even more. Hallon nods at him; she had noticed him looking at them. Gobber decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He knew that Gothi knew something but he didn´t dare to ask. And Stoick might do something rash that he´d no doubt regret later. Maybe he will confront H about it later?

  
**"That´s not gonna hold him for long", Hiccup said. The Thunderdrum is snarling at the Death Song as Hiccup approaches it from the side while talking to it: "Okay, you might not like what I´m about to do, but trust me, it´s gonna work for both of us." Then Hiccup jumps on top of the Thunderdrum, grapping on its nose horn. The dragon in question does not appreciate at all and takes off instantly. As it flies into air and executing a large upward spiral, Hiccup is screaming the entire way. Snarling, the Death Song manages to free itself from the bola but Hiccup and Thunderdrum are already gone. The Thunderdrum is continuing to spiral through the air, Hiccup clinging on for dear life.**

  
"Was that what it was like when you first flew on Toothless", Heather asked from H looking far too amused. "Not exactly. Not mine at least", H answers and turns to look at A, who had snickered but now was glaring at H, understanding what H was meaning. 

  
**"Whoa… Haven´t we been over this?" Hiccup said to the Thunderdrum, slightly pleading, "I said I´m trying to help both of us. Don´t you listen?" He continued. Hiccup had shut her eyes and was still focusing on not to fall from the ride. There was a pause for a moment before Hiccup realizes something: "Of course you don´t listen, you´re Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing."**

  
Hiccup and Fishlegs looked curiously at the Dragon Riders. Their eyes were almost shining in curiosity. "Is that true?" Fishlegs asked. "They have to be with their own roar, otherwise they´d constantly be hurting themselves while they were attacking others", F answered while other Riders were nodding. 

  
**The Thunderdrum stops spiraling for a moment before diving down at a sharp angle like in a roller coaster. Hiccup is again screaming. Off-screen, as the view is above the treetops, the thud and crash of the Thunderdrum and Hiccup is heard, followed by noises of Hiccup gasping for air and grunting in pain. Hiccup, apparently having been thrown off of the Thunderdrum´s back, rolls over head-over-heals, righting himself and rubbing his head. As Hiccup moans in pain, the dragon lets out another displeased snarl. Hiccup stands up, scanning the sky which is empty. "At least we lost the Death Song", Hiccup said fake positive tone before shaking his head. He started his typical pacing while talking to himself: "Oh, no, I can´t believe this is actually happening. I should´ve left all those guys back on Berk."**

  
"Like we would´ve let you go alone", A said while glaring at H irritated. "We had followed you anyway", T pointed out which R nodded: "You couldn´t have kept us from coming even if you wanted to!" "Seriously, after you showed us the Dragon Eye, you thought you could leave without us? No way", S rolled his eyes. "S is right H. We were waiting you just outside of the Great Hall so you couldn´t even leave without us noticing", F added. H sighed; they all had great points. Even If he left them behind, they would have followed anyways. They were Dragon Riders. They are even more stubborn than normal Vikings. Over the course of their friendships, and even more so over their time at the Edge, their stubbornness had only increased when they had to keep each other safe. Even R and T, though the later even more than the former often kept is hidden under the goofiness and their special way of weirdness. The Dragon Riders were Hiccup´s crazy family on the Edge.

  
**"Now they´re cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I´m being chased by an angry Death Song and I´m stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can´t hear a word I´m saying", Hiccup ranted before something sinks in inside of Hiccup´s mind. Look of realization appearing on his face as he begins to talk to the Thunderdrum, excitement growing and his hands gesticulating wildly: "Wait a second… If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can´t hear the Death Song´s call. And if you can´t the Death Song, then it can´t lure you in. No wonder you haven´t been caught and you´re all alone."**

  
H realized another thing. His father and other Berkians may have seen him and the others fly on their dragons, but they hadn´t actually seen any of them train dragons. H closed his eyes, praying to Thor, Odin or any God that was listening to stop his father doing anything stupid. He shook his head when the Riders and their younger selves sends him a concerned looks. Hiccup was also feeling that something bad is going to happen.

  
**The Thunderdrum roars after Hiccup finishes his rant. Once the Thunderdrum is quiet, hiccup begins to inch forward, palm outstretched as he talks to the purple dragon even if it can´t hear him: "You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You´re gonna help me get my friends back. And I´m gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say?" Hiccup reaches his hand out, the Thunderdrum snarls as he gets closer, its eyes narrowing in distrust. Hiccup turns his head away, keeping his palm outstretched, showing that he trusts to the dragon. Finally Hiccup carefully places his hand on the Thunderdrums snout which calms down and snarl becomes closer to purr under Hiccup´s touch. Hiccup opens his eyes, smiling at the Thunderdrums acceptance of him.**

  
The Dragon Riders tensed, bracing themselves for backlash of seeing a Viking, even one considered to be "Useless" but still the heir to Berk, training a dragon. H pushes Hiccup slightly behind him as the Vikings unfroze, their shock fading and incredulity taking its place. Leaf, Hallon and Hunter took their weapons out again. Just in case. "How..?" Stoick choked out. "Uh, haven´t you figured out that we´re peace with them. That is not even a spoiler. How do you think that happened", S said in disbelief. He knew he wasn´t the smartest one in the bunch, no H and F can fought for that title but he wasn´t stupid. Edge made everyone smarter. "But if you haven´t figured it out", R began "Then you´re a CAUB", T continued. "You´re a Complete And Utter Bonehead", R translated. Stoick and Gobber didn´t seem to notice the future-Twins antics; Stoick was too focused on his son(s) and Gobber is too focused on Stoick and H. Stoick had one name in mind. Drago and when e claimed that he had trained dragon. Had his son betrayed them even more, becoming like Drago and turned his back on Berk. If he can something get out of his future-self´s reaction, the answer is no. But that didn´t make anything actually better. Gobber knew what was going in Stoick´s mind so he focused on H and Hiccup. If H´s body language tells something, it is that something is going to happen that will make Stoick mad even more and he might even do something to his only son. But what could enrage Stoick so much?

  
**Screen then shows Hiccup on top of the Thunderdrum, flying off back towards were the Death Song was. This time, Hiccup is riding the dragon and not clinging on it for dear life. Scene change back to the other Dragon Riders, still stuck in their cocoons with the rest of the rest of the dragons which are all groaning or twitching in their amber-cocoons. "Uh! Uhh! Where´s Hiccup? I knew he´d leave us. I have to pee", Snotlout whined in his cocoon while twisting and straining.**

  
"TMI dude!" T shouted covering his eyes. "Augh! Why you need to traumatize us like that?" R said and copied her brother. "Um, what´s TMI?" F asked. "Too Much Information", T explained to very confused room. "Shut up you muttonheads. That will never be a thing", S shouted.

  
**"He didn´t leave us. He´ll be back. If I could just reach my knife", Astrid said annoyed while she was trying to move her arm and et her knife, to no avail. "It wouldn´t matter, Astrid. Whatever this is, it´s really strong. Uhh! I don´t think we can cut it", Fishlegs said with a straining voice. "If we can´t cut it, then how do we get out of here?" Snotlout asked. "Yeah, you can´t tell me that last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair", Tuffnut said with one of Ruffnut´s braid almost in his mouth. Ruffnut, who was on top pf her brother in their cocoon wasn´t amused by her brothers comment: "Oh, yeah, that´s really original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I´ll have something cool to watch before I die".**

  
Before younger Twins could do anything, R and T went between them. There is no time for fighting, verbally or not. 

  
**"You just stay on your side of the cocoon, missy", Tuffnut says irritated. There´s the sound of thwack and Ruffnut and Tuffnut´s cocoon flips over a few times, landing on their backs a short distance away. "Whoa!" Ruffnut shouts. "Whoa what´s going on?" Tuffnut questions before his voice turns to excited,"Do it again!" Hiccup sits on top of the Thunderdrum, is next to the twins; they had rammed into them. "Okay, so negative on plan A: ramming the cocoon open", Hiccup says**

  
"How many did you had"; Hiccup asked from his older self. "Plenty, none that actually would have worked", H answered.

  
**"Please tell me you have a plan B", Astrid says annoyed. "If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it Hiccup. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I have ever seen", Fishlegs informs. "Cools down?" Hiccup asks as lifting his head up. "And hardens", Fishlegs clarifies. Hiccup seems plan his next plan with the new information he got.**

  
Dragon Riders and Gobber had sawn that expression too many times to count. Gobber knew his apprentice had already some plan forming how to get the Other Riders out of the amber-substance. He thought back over F´s and H´s words/reaction. Then it hit him. He was a blacksmith after all, and the most basic rules in smithery was that if you wanted metal to become malleable, you had to heat it but Gobber wasn´t sure how H is going to heat it up. He had seen that amber-substance was liquid but it instantly cooled down. The other Dragon Riders had found that H´s "thinking" expression resulted in them getting into trouble, getting out of the trouble, or him making inventions. When it came to his inventions, they either worked or not. 

  
**He looks up, an idea coming to him as him eyes widen, before calling out the Dragon Riders. "Nobody move", Hiccup said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at Hiccup, extremely unamused. "Oh, yeah, that´s funny. A real comedian", Tuffnut deadpanned sarcastically.**

  
"Oh Gods!" T gasped, "H´s sarcasm, it´s contagious!" S snorted: "We´ve known that for years." "...We have?" R asked. "YES!" every other Riders said. 

  
**Scene changes to Hiccup holding a jug of Monstrous Nightmare gel, spreading it over patches of amber, pouring it out and creating trails the lead from one cocoon or patch of the amber to the next. Hiccup trails the Monstrous Nightmare gel over to Toothless, pouring it on his cocoon as as he purrs at him. Continuing to spread the Monstrous Nightmare gel over to Toothless, pouring it on his cocoon as he purrs at him. Continuing to spread the Monstrous Nightmare gel, Hiccup is shown rubbing it on to Snotlout´ s cocoon.**

  
Gobber´ s eyes narrowed; so he´d been right about H trying to open the cocoons using fire, but how was he going to get the gel to ignite. 

  
**Quietly incredulously and bit nervous, Snotlout asks his cousin: "What are you doing Hiccup?" "Just trust me Snotlout", Hiccup assured while he was continuing what he was doing.**

  
"Me? Trust him? Are you insane? There is no way I´d trust Hiccup the Useless with anything!" Snotlout said firmly. Spitelout nodded at his son´s words. Hiccup looked hurt but didn´t anything. 

  
**"Says the man who´s about to set me on fire?" Snotlout asks in panic.**

  
"To be fair Hookfang tries do this all the time so I was more annoyed than scared", S murmured to H and Hiccup. H nodded firmly in understanding and while Hiccup was still hesitant around S but gave him a small smile. "What do you mean "tries" to set you fire", Dagur grinned at S, " I think he´s usually pretty successful at doing that!" "Ha ha, shut it Dagur", Snotlout said annoyed. Dagur would have continued if Heather hadn´t poked at his side, hard. 

  
**Hiccup stands up, turning back to Snotlout as he finishes talking. "You said it stings a little", Hiccup says. "I was lying. You know I´m a liar!" Snotlout was now actually panicking. "It´ll be okay Snotlout. I promise", Hiccup assured to his cousin.**

  
Looks and gasps went through the room. No one was expecting that reaction. 

  
**Snotlout groans, nervous and exasperated. The sound of the Death Song approaching startles him; the Death Song lands next and Snotlout plays dead, tongue rolling out of his mouth. The dragon in question flies overhead, shrieking, before landing among the dragons, nearby Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs lets out a high-pitching whine as the Death Song leans down, face only inches away from him. At the last moment the Death Song turns away from him, grabbing a nearby Gronkle instead. Biting down on the Gronkle´s cocoon, it takes off and flies off. "Ahh! Hurry up, Hiccup! He just took the appetizer. I think I´m the main course", Fishlegs panicked as he attempts to escape his cocoon only knocking himself onto his back: "Oh Thor!" "Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for him to eat the dragon", Astrid tried to calm him down. The shadow f the Death Song returning covers Astrid, her mouth gapping open.**

  
"JINXED IT!!" 

  
**"Or minutes! Help!" Fishlegs shouted as the Death Song lands, it´s head only itches away from Fishlegs´ chest. Whimpering, Fishlegs rotates his cocoon 180 degrees; the death Song´s head tries to follow Fishlegs movement by craning its head. "Hi, sir", Fishlegs says meekly to the dragon.**

  
Tee Dragon Riders snickered and F turned bright red.

  
**The Death Song whips his head around, roaring at Fishlegs. the sound of the Thunderdrum catches it´s attention. Hiccup is flying on top of the Thunderdrum, shield at ready, is coming towards the death Song. "Hey! Remember us!" Hiccup taunts. Shrieking the Death Song takes off, flying towards the pair. They turn around, flying away from the Death Song, dodging globs of the liquid-substance that are shot at them. The Thunderdrum flies in short distance from the attacking dragon before turning around to face it and rush forward. Before the Death Song and Thunderdrum hit head on, later dives down at sharp angle. Before the purple dragon pulls up, Hiccup jumps off from it´s back, landing on his shield and generating sparks that light up the Monstrous Nightmare gel that´s covering the ground.**

  
Vikings´ eyes widened as they saw what H´s plan was. Gobber was so proud of his apprentice´s plan to free Dragon Riders that he completely forgot about the dragons.

  
**Sure enough, the Monstrous Nightmare gel light up almost instantly; Snotlout an Hookfang are shown first as the fire races towards them. Then was Toothless and Astrid. Toothless growled in agitation and Astrid recommenced her struggling as the fire reaches her to try and help loosen the cocoon. As the fire catches the twins, they cry out because the flames from the racing fire almost their braids/dreadlocks in the progress. Then Meatlug is shown flying up and hovering breaking open her cocoon. Barf and Belch escape their cocoon as does Tuffnut who tries to get bots of amber out of his hair. Astrid and Toothless break free from the cocoon, Toothless growling in satisfaction. "Yes! It´s working!" Astrid shouts happily. Hookfang, having already broken out of his cocoon was now helping Snotlout out of his on, yanking him upwards by his shirt´s collar. Hiccup is shown kneeling down with his shield, opens his arms as Toothless bounds towards him.**

  
Even though they´d seen Toothless and other dragons save the Dragon Riders from the eels and sinking ship earlier, the Berkians still couldn´t understand why beats would help them at all. Gobber started to understand why Toothless did it, if his theory was correct, but he couldn´t see why other dragons did that. H wanted see Toothless; he misses him. But one glaze towards his father is proving him enough to dismiss that thought. That wouldn´t work at all. 

  
**"Hey, bud, good to see you", Hiccup said, voice full of affection and relief as he puts his hands around Toothless´ neck while Toothless croons at him. The roar of the Death Song gets their attention, Toothless´ pupils contracting as he growl. The Thunderdrum, hovering above Toothless and Hiccup, roars back at the Death Song. Roar between two dragons goes back and fort. The Dragon Riders are taking off and Hiccup jumps to Toothless, snapping his foot into the saddle´s pedal. Toothless, snarling, extended his wings, ready to take off, when cry comes from the off-screen, catching both dragon and rider´s attention. There, a blue younger Thunderdrum is caught in an amber cocoon. "It an adolescent Thunderdrum. No wonder he stuck around", Hiccup realized.**

  
Some of the Vikings narrowed their eyes at that, especially Stoick. Was this another tool they could use to win the war against the dragons. They of course had forgotten S´s words about being in peace and Gothi´s words about that peace should always be what to go after. The dragon Riders instantly glared at the Vikings when they saw thoughtful expression. If they tried to trap a baby dragon, that would be suicide. "I think you should forget those ideas", Hunter said to the Berkians. "Think about it what would we humans do if someone takes our baby", Hallon adds and Leaf makes it more clear by swinging one of her katanas. Message was clear. 

  
**"Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum. I´ll handle the Death Song", Hiccup said before he and Toothless takes off. The adult Thunderdrum and Death Song are still roaring at each other as they fight, the Death Song chasing after the less maneuverable Thunderdrum. At the sound of Toothless´ roar, the Death Song´s attention is diverted to the dragon and its rider as they passes by its face. "Let´s relocate this guy… Permanently", Hiccup says to Toothless.**

  
The Dragon Riders sighs as the Berkians perked up. How much more proof they had to see that H aren´t going to kill any dragons. "And more things to upcoming episodes"; Hallon says. "What do you mean?" Blood asks. "Wings of war", Hallon answers and realization flashes through Blood´s face. 

  
**Toothless narrows his eyes, flying down towards the water´s surface, before pulling up and skimming the wave tops as the Death Song follows them closely. As they fly along, Hiccup spots a cave in a hole of the rocky cliffs, surrounded by boulders. "And I´ve got just the place", Hiccup says to Toothless before yelling backwards to the Death Song: "Okay Mr. Death Song! Welcome to your new home." Hiccup jerk Toothless towards the cave, getting him a groan of protest but Toothless follows his riders instructions anyways. Rabidly, they flew down and into the cave, the Death Song right behind them. Inside the cave, stalactites and Stalagmites line in the floor and sealing of the cave, Toothless spinning and dodging every single one of them but larger and less agile death Song crashes them more easily. "Okay bud. Get us out of here!" Hiccup tells to his Dragon. Toothless lets out a blast for echolocation, flying back towards the cave´s entrance. The tight turn that Toothless had managed to turn around turns out to be impossible to the Death Song, who crashes to the wall of the cave with it´s face first. Quickly recovering, it roars , flying back after Toothless and Hiccup. In that second Toothless and Hiccup are out of the cave, the Thunderdrum, who´d been waiting and hovering outside, lets out an ear-splitting roar, causing several boulders to fall down and partially cover the caves entrance. Toothless finishes the job by shooting out plasma blast that knocks the rest of the boulders down. Entrance to the cave was covered up, the Death Song inside it.**

  
Most Vikings were disappointed at H for not killing the beast. Ruffnut and Tuffnut just cheered from their places in front of the riders.. They looked excited that H could do damage like that. Gothi was smiling softly because this proof her theory to be right. 

  
**"Yeah! Nice going big guy! No one´s gonna hear his song from there", Hiccup says to the Thunderdrum as Toothless was hovering. Hiccup and Toothless meets up with the hoovering Thunderdrum above the forest´s treetops. The sound of the Dragon Rider catch their attention. They turn around to greet them. The Dragon Riders have the adolescent Thunderdrum flying closely behind them. Hiccup laughs as the adult Thunderdrum appears to smile at the sight of the younger Thunderdrum, who lets out a cheerful wailing sound. The two Thunderdrums reunite and they starts to brush up against each other´s faces. "If I were you two, I´d maybe fond another island. I don´t know how long that´s gonna hold", Hiccup said to the Thunderdrums. The Twins, Barf and Belch fly over and are now hovering new to Toothless and Hiccup. "Uh, you know they can´t hear you, right?" Tuffnut asks from Hiccup. Hiccup rolls his eyes: "Yes, Tuff, I know", he says before turning to Toothless: "Let´s get out of here." The Dragon Riders turn away and fly off as the Thunderdrums are still purring, happy for being together again.**

  
"Did you ever go back to that island", Hiccup asked. Dragon riders look at each other. If they tell anything, that would be spoiler. "We can either confirm or deny either of the answers", T said, confusing Hiccup more.

  
**Scene changes to the Dragon Riders flying, the sun is setting and turning white clouds to pink and lavender. "Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I´m sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back…" Hiccup started apologetic.**

  
"You are moron", A snapped at H, looking like she could punch H for even thinking that. "Honestly H, did you really think something like this was going to change our minds about going with you"; F asked, looking H with the same look A was giving him, without the punch part. "Yeah and you had to admit. Those 5 days had been most exciting we had for 3 years" R pointed out. "We missed the explosions" T added. "Besides, how were you you the one get us into this?" S looked annoyed at his cousin, "We already established that we wouldn´t let you go without us, and it wasn´t your fault we landed on an island that had a Death Song on it." All of the Dragon riders were aware of H´s "Hero-complex" and it drove them all sometimes nuts. That and they were all secretly afraid that it was going to get him killed someday. "I got it! I got it", H says, hands up for surrender. 

  
**"Are you kidding", Astrid says incredulously. "No way", Ruff cuts in. "This is the most fun we´ve had in years", Snotlout added. "There is one thing we need to do though", Astrid says. "I´m all ears", Hiccup says. "We need an island, our own island", Astrid suggests. "Astrid´s right, Hiccup. We´re way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk", Fishlegs adds, agreeing with Astrid. "What we need is a base of operations", Hiccup says, catching up on idea. "Exactly. But this time, we don´t let the dragons pick it", Fishlegs points out. Meatlug snarls at that, looking offended. "Sorry, girl, it had to be said", Fishlegs apologizes from his dragon. "All right, Snotlout, you´re the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose", Hiccup says to his cousin.**

  
Jaws hit the floor. H was letting S making that decision. Hiccup is now looking between his older-self and his older cousin. How did this happen?

  
**"Seriously?" Snotlout says clearly taken aback. "Yeah, seriously", Hiccup assures. "All right! What do you say, Fangster?" Snotlout asks from his dragon who roars back happily. "Ha! Couldn´t agree more. Into the Great Beyond! Snotlout shouts. "Into the Great Beyond!" all the other Dragon Riders shouts after him. All Dragon Riders fly off-screen before it goes black.**

  
"Ha!" H fist-bumped the air. "What?" A asked confused. "You guys don´t always have to save me! Case in point", H said looking far too amused on what they had just seen. S didn´t like H´s smug look so he did what he could think of first. Throw a pillow at him. H retaliated almost immediately with a mock war cry, grapping a pillow and flinging it at his cousin. S tried to return the favor but both sets of his cousin docked and pillow hit straight to A´s face. "Oh ou," S, H and Hiccup said at the same time. "Oh you´re gonna pay for that Jorgenson", Astrid yelled. Meanwhile Hallon had dimmed the barrier so it wasn´t see through anymore to the Vikings. "Why?" Hazel asked. Let them have this, The Berkians judge them enough. Let them have some fun", Hallon explained it. 

  
Now all the other riders were at the was as well as Hiccup, Fishlegs and of course the younger twins who were having too much fun. Even Hiccup had courage to take part and he didn´t shy away even though few hits land on him courtesy by S or T. Hosts were laughing at the sight. On the other side was full blown pillow war and on the other side was confused looking Berkians. "Why did you dim the Barrier", Gobber asked. While Riders were having fun, Hallon once again walked to the Berkians: " I let them have fun while we have serious discussion." "About what?" Stoick asks. Only Izy and Hazel had stayed behind while older hosts had came with Hallon. "About the fact that I still hear calls on your son´s life" Leaf says darkly. "I don´t say the names or call them out yet put I will tell you this: Being different doesn´t mean that someone is Useless. Everyone is different. You have seen Dragon Riders on the screen, they aren´t similar to each other. That is called teamwork. What other lacks, others patch that", Hallon said. "It´s not only team that need that", Blood adds. "That is something you can think about", Hunter says. "And before you ask, why we let twins go through. They don´t cause harm. We want to change minds, just like our hero. This is our way doing it", Night says before the group went back to their places. Pillow war on the other side had already calmed down and Hallon cleared the barrier again. "So, what is the next episode called?" Fishlegs asked. "When Darkness Falls", Izy and Hazel says at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have ever written. I like this episode a lot. It reveals a lot. How dragon Riders concentrated on the glowing fist reveals that it´s actually important in the future. Night talk between Hiccup and Astrid foreshadows their relationship that it is going to evolve. Inconclusion how we get from Httyd to Httyd 2 in terms of Hiccstrid. New dragon is always a bonus. The Biggest bonus to me is that (and I realized this while writing) this fights a lot against Httyd 3. For heartbroken fan this is a bonus. Grimmel´s statement about Night Fury´s can´t fight long or to the north are rubbish in this. And I think that these, movies and shows, happens in the same reality. All though, as for the Night Furies, we only know Toothless, so he can be special more ways than we already know but I like to think this one of those episodes that holds a middle finger towards the final movie. Next "episode" will be only 5 mins long but don´t you worry, I will still write the reactions. And Leaf and Hunter, I hope you like this, this is my way to thank you guys for the support I get from you.   
> Peace out and stay safe  
> ~Hallon~


	7. When Darkness falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything didn't go as planned. I thought that I would be fine by writing 5 mins per chapter from now but it just didn't work. So 5 hours of work into the trash bin. Yippee. But on the positive side, more writing for me and to you more to read. Everybody wins. And I continue to do No one's P.O.V because it's much easier.

No one's P.O.V

  
"Excuse me, Hallon, what special is about this episode?", Astrid asked. Hosts were shocked. Younger shieldmaiden very rarely spoke or commended but now she was addressing someone, as to start conversation. "What do you mean with special?" Hallon asked. "Well first one revealed how we had grown, second was how we work as a team and third was about leaving and discovering and taking our lives to our own hands, " Astrid explained. Before Hallon could answer, Hunter had but his hand on top of Hallon's mouth, Night had did same to Blood, and Hazel and Izy copied them to do the same to Leaf. "Maybe is best that we start watching because if these three starts about explaining, we would be here for rest of our lives", Night said. Astrid looked at the hosts, nodded and then theatre went dark reminding that episode is starting. 

  
**Scene begins with Snotlout and Hiccup screaming as they run for their lives from hoard oh boars that are chasing them down a hill "Lt's explore the island on foot. Rest the dragons for the long trip home. I'm a mutton-head", Snotlout whined while badly imitated Hiccup.**

  
H gave his cousin an unamused look. "I don't sound like that", he snapped. "Yeah yeah But you have to admit that it wasn't even close to your brightest ideas", S said back. "It's not like I knew there were wild boars in the island and they would chase us", Hiccup shot back. The rest of the riders, Fishlegs and younger twins watched cousins' interaction with amusement while Hiccup looked to be a mix of confusion, disbelief, and hesitantly amused. Heather and Dagur in particular noticed Hiccup's expression as he watched his future-self and future-cousin's banter. They knew that he was shocked. They were the perfect example how hard and complicated relationships can be. S' was Hiccup's number one tormentor and Dagur killed Heather's home island. But they also see new perspective in the cousins' banter. Dagur knew better than Heather, who had heard clips from A, how hard H's life was before Toothless and Red Death. That in mind, Dagur was surprised how calm Hiccup was around S. Dagur was horrible, yes, but he wasn't there 24/7 when S was. When Dagur turned to see tormentor in the room, he frowned. Snotlout looked like he was blaming H and Hiccup on something because he was glaring at them like he had eaten mad mutton. He looked at the hosts and saw that Hallon had her fire sword out that wasn't lit, Leaf was twirling her Katanas and glaring at the Berk's side, Hunter had his bow next to his leg and he was twirling one arrow between his fingers but to Dagur's surprise Night had some sort of chunky stick **(Baseball bat),** Blood had her dagger out and Hazel and Izy had spiers next to them. He had seen Hallon, Leaf and Hunter being confrontational but other four? Message was clear. The blow-up between two side's was inevitable, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He may be deranged but not even he this crazy. Berserker chief jolted when he felt a finger poke his ribcage. Turning, he saw Heather giving his look. He nodded as to point hosts and Heather got what her brother was meaning. 

  
**Hiccup and Snotlout reach a cliff edge, almost falling of it as they skip to a stop. "Okay, genius! What's our next move?"**

  
"Why isn't anyone noticing that H is leading to teens in danger, especially my son?" Spitelout shouted. The hosts shook their heads. Their talk had gone to deaf ears. "Yeah!" Snotlout shouted. But then happened something that even the hosts weren't waiting for at least four seasons. Astrid had had enough. And she went to punch Snotlout. "Now shut your trap before I shut it for you, permanently. I want to watch this. Feel threatened now?" She asked while glaring daggers at the black haired boy. Snotlout didn't say anything hosts had to held their laugh. Now Snotlout was in between hard rock. Agreeing with his dad or complimenting Astrid. 

  
**The boars are closing in on them as they search for options. "Uh, weapons. We need weapons", Hiccup offers. Both of the boys are looking around frantically to something that they can use as a weapon. As Snotlout's eyes drift downward, they light up; it's Hiccup's prosthetic leg.**

  
H glaring daggers at S, who now really raised his hands in surrender. On Hiccup's face is clearly seen that he hasn't accepted the fact of losing his leg yet. All the riders notices this. That is why H wasn't surprised at the fact. It had took him a long time to get used to it. It's not about wearing it, it's psychological as well and because years of S's bulling, his mental state wasn't from the strongest side. H remembers that he had broken down at Gobber's shop one night because of that. It helped and he knows that Gobber hadn't told about that to anyone. H shakes that memory off from his head and send Hiccup a reassuring smile: "It will be alright, I promise." Hiccup nods but gets much closer to his older self. No one notices that the hosts are getting closer to Hallon who has sad smile on her face. **(Now, I'm not amputee but I like to make my character(s) as such. I'm not trying to insult anyone who is and I know that it probably isn't a piece of cake. What I do know is how hard is it to whole family to have disabilities no matter what kind they are)**

  
**"Got one!" Snotlout shouted. He quickly crouches down, trying to remove Hiccup's leg. "Snotlout! Would you-let go" Hiccup protests as he grabs Snotlout's helmet. "What I called dibs! Gimme!" Snotlout argued while he was worried as boars get closer.**

  
You can't call dibs!" H looked extremely annoyed: "It's my leg!" "I needed a weapon and there wasn't anything around!" S defended his actions. "You do realize you'd had to carry me in order to run away from the boars if you had taken my leg", H deadpanned. S facepalmed, muttering about stupid cousins' who were always right. "As well as you can't call dibs on someone's baby on Among Us", Hallon said to her boyfriend. "But it is so cute!" Hunter whined. 

  
**Snotlout continues to try and pulling at Hiccup's prosthetic, trying to take it. Eventually, as the boars are drawing uncomfortably closer, Hiccup yanks his leg away from Snotlout, who stands up quickly. The boars are squealing and snorting as they draw closer, within a few feet. Suddenly Stormfly and Astrid fly up from beneath the cliff, shooting magnesium fire blast into retreat with terrified squeals.**   
**Scene changes to the Dragon riders all flying their dragons. "Okay So check that island out of the list", Hiccup stated the obvious.**

  
"Well, duh H" R said. "Even if we like boars and they are cool and such but they are better" T started but then realized that what he was about to say is information: "Spoiler." Th Berkians were stunned that T had figured that out himself. Dragon riders weren't that surprised. Twins weren't stupid. Tuffnut scoffed. He and his sister weren't stupid even if they weren't as clever as Hiccup or Fishlegs. But being underestimated works at their advantage sometimes. What made the situation worse is that younger twins noticed that Dragon riders seemed to notice this. That they aren't completely stupid. H was sending a small smile to R and T which made Tuffnut and Ruffnut wonder: how they became friends with Hiccup the Useless?

  
**Fishlegs was practically squirming with excitement: "Whoo-hoo-hoo! This is so exciting! Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own." Stormfly and Astrid fly by as the twins come forward on Barf and Belch and camera focuses on them. Ruffnut has her arms behind her head and looks very relaxed: "Yeah I like this idea. Move away from Berk, get my own place,"She looks towards Tuffnut before saying: "away from you-know-who."**

  
Ruffnut nodded with her older self's statement while R just rolled her eyes. T may annoy her daily basis, but she understands that nobody understands him as the way as she does. If anything, living at the Edge had given her greater appreciation for her brother, even if they'd both screwed up more than a few times. In their defense, all of the Dragon Riders had screwed up a couple times. One way or another. The hosts had again trouble keeping their laugh at bay. 

  
**Tuffnut didn't seem to get Ruffnut words: "Yeah, you're telling me sister! I'm so sick of you-know-who. He never knows when to shut up. I want him out of here!"**

  
T rolled her eyes which revealed R the fact that T had faced his obviousness the whole time. 

  
**"Guys, let's focus. We need to find an island that's safe, secure, and habitable for both us and the dragons", Hiccup hurriedly said before twins' banter turns into a fight. Hiccup rubs Toothless on the head as Hookfang and Snotlout fly towards them. "Blah blah blah! How many times do we have to hear that?" Snotlout asked annoyed. "Um, until we find what we are looking for", Hiccup says to his cousin before he spots an island below them: "Let's check this one out." The Dragon riders urge their dragons down, flying close to the rocky cliffs of the new island.**   
**Scene change, the Dragon Riders have landed in a clearing with Blue Oleander plants scattered around its circumference. The twins can distantly be seen holding a bunch of these blue flowers**

The Dragon riders grimaced while Berkians either looked disinterested or curious about the new flowers. The original Dragon Riders sent harsh look towards Mildew. But then, H' eyes grow in realization. Other riders notices this change of reaction and ask him non verbally what he had realized. H knew that if he says something that would be spoiler so he says: "How and who?" And then he pointed at the flowers. Younger teens were confused as well as Dagur and Heather but S, T, R, A and F all realized what H meant. Damn you Johann. How early you started this wicked plan of yours really. 

  
**"Not bad, not bad. Lot's of fresh water, seems like a plentiful food supply"Hiccup says completely not seeing the flowers. Ruffnut had picked a nice bunch of Blue Oleanders: "And lots of cool blue flowers", she says before inhaling the scent and continuing: "I'm in!" Astrid begins to realize what flowers the other girl is holding: "Wait Aren't those-." "Blue Oleanders. Deadly poisonous to dragons", Fishlegs cuts Astrid of.**

  
Muttering spread through Berkians' side, Stoick narrowing his eyes while thinking of possibilities those flowers held. Maybe these episodes weren't bad; teens were traitors but they showed us how to win the war. "Maybe I can ask Johann to bring them next time he visits", Stoick thought. Stoick was so in thought that he didn't even bothered to look at the dragon riders side. Gobber and Gothi did. Gobber can see that Dragon riders knew exactly what the chief was thinking and they weren't happy about it. Gothi was disappointed. The hosts gave them a talk and no one remembers or listened. She had to admit that the Dragon Riders started to grown on her. Fishlegs, Hiccup and younger twins didn't like the situation as well. They started to really warm up to the idea to have their own dragon, Especially Hiccup. Then shot was heard and golden arrow landed into the wall behind the Berkians. All look behind. "One", was only thing they got as an answer. Other arrow landed on the pillow on the dragon riders side that no one was sitting on. It had letter on it. _"If they are thinking what I'm thinking, they will have lots of fun with Scauldrons_ " read on the letter. 

  
**Ruffnut and Tuffnut turn away from Barf and Belch, who had been sniffing the flowers that the twins had been offering to them, looking sick. "So we're not staying?" Tuffnut asks but as soon as he stops talking, Belch sneezes, igniting the flammable gas that Barf had been spewing because the flowers, causing an explosion.**  
"Cool!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said. 

  
**Scene change to the Dragon Riders flying back up in the blue sky, above the clouds. "Oh! This island is beautiful", Fishlegs pointed excitedly at another island. Toothless and Hiccup dive down to get beneath the cloud cover to have a look. As they are flying downward, Fishlegs continues to talk: "I even like those weird dots all over the" As Toothless and Hiccup clear the cloud cover they get a good look at the island and the "dots" that Fishlegs had seen. Toothless and Hiccup jerk to a stop as they realize what those "dots" are. Hiccup cuts Fishlegs immediately: "Those aren't dots! They're Whispering Death holes!"**

  
Snotlout scoffed: "How would Useless know Whispering Death holes are." Hiccup couldn't help but flinch. Even though he was slowly becoming more comfortable around S, Snotlout's words still felt like knives. He could always come up with snarky remark and he could held against Snotlout and twins verbally but that didn't mean that he liked it. S sent very harsh look at Snotlout, self-loathing writing around his gut. A tentative hand rested on his knee, jerking his attention off from Berkians. To his surprise, it was Hiccup's hand that was resting tentatively on his knee in an obvious attempt to comfort him. S send him a soft smile. He was moron when he hadn't realized how amazing his cousin could be before. H watched the interaction with smile. A rolled her eyes at Snotlout's words: "Spoiler's Snotlout. Duh!" Astrid nodded in agreement with her future-self. Snotlout was idiot but not completely idiot so he didn't make a move on A but that can't be said from Astrid. But judging the yelp, he wasn't successful. 

  
**The Dragon Riders are hovering over the island as several Whispering Deaths make their appearance, suddenly appearing as they burrow above the ground, snarling. "Been there, done that", Snotlout said hurriedly.**

  
"We faced Whispering Deaths?!" Hiccup yelped, turning towards H, eyes the size of dragon egg. That catches Berkians attention, who turn towards Dragon Riders in mix of disbelief and amazement. The Whispering Deaths were hard to deal with, even if you are experienced in fighting dragons. The original Dragon Riders smirk in amusement, before calling out in unison: "SPOILERS!" The original 6 were winking at each other and Hiccup couldn't help but hope that he could become closer with the Dragon Riders as well as his older self. H didn't like Whispering deaths and that is one of the few dragon species he didn't like. Those dragons reminded him about the time with Toothless' feud and that overprotective giant lizard didn't want him to help. Than he realized something. If his dad get his will and didn't change after this, they will have problems, bigger than his son being dragon rider. "Hallon will "it" show up at any pint of these?" H asked. "Ou yes but we will have to wait for that" girl answered. 

  
**"Next" Astrid yelled. Scene changes back to the island with the boars, but this time only Fishlegs can be seen running away from them, screaming. "My bad! Should have crossed that of the list" he shouted.**

  
"No kidding Fishface! S joked and F's cheeks started to resemble close to red apples because of the embarrassment.

**Astrid and Hiccup are also seen racing to the edge of the cliff, both screaming as they jump off of it and onto backs of Stormfly and Toothless, respectively. Hookfang catches Snotlout a moment later, who was apparently also on the island. A screaming Fishlegs fall down and onto Meatlug, who both drop out of the sight for a moment before flying back up and onto the screen, shaking from sudden altitude change and Fishlegs looks sick.**   
**Scene changes to a new island as the Dragon Riders fly along the green cliffs.**

The original Dragon Riders all looked wistfully at the place which eventually would became their home. Heather and Dagur looked between their fellow Riders and the screen with fondness and understanding. This had become like a second home to all of them, but the original Dragon Riders had picked it, constructed the buildings and make it safe place to them and their dragons. F grinned, looking at what would become Dragon's Edge. It wasn't as peaceful as he would have liked but they had learned so much about dragons for past year so that would cover all the hard work and little stress. S felt that it was odd to look at the Dragon's Edge way it was before they had claimed it as their own. And even though they occasionally had to rebuild their huts, it was wort it. R and T exchanged mischievous smiles. Even though there had once been a claim stone that marked the island as theirs, it was never just "their" island. Not only they didn't like the responsibilities that comes with the ownership, they didn't want to place as a leader. Yeap, that was H's job. A beamed. Island had many memories, good and bad. Dragon's Edge made her and H grow closer but it also brought lot of new enemies. Viggo, Krogan and Johann will pay one day. H smiled softly as the Dragon Riders circled the island. Even though S sometimes joked about that he was willing to let this place go instead fighting for it, every Dragon Rider was ready to defend the Edge as their home. H had to admit, sometimes Edge felt more like a home that Berk. In the Edge there weren't any bitter memories which actually helped him to soften his childhood bad memories. Hiccup, Fishlegs and the younger twins realized from the Dragon Riders expressions that this would become their outpost. 

  
**"This looks pretty good" Hiccup said. "Those cliffs could work", Astrid referred to the part of the island they're flying towards the location what will come their base. "Good sidelines, easily defendable", she continued. "The location is great", Fishlegs add. "It's perfect", Ruffnut says in amazement. "Yeah. TOO perfect", Tuffnut says as he looks at his sister before continuing talking and being dramatic: "I'm just saying, in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, "When something looks too perfect, it probably sucks!"**

  
Berkians laugh because T is talking nonsense. The Dragon Riders aren't because, well, T had been half right back then. Tuffnut tries to conceal his hurt with smiling mask but that doesn't go unnoticed. Hiccup instantly knew from the experience when someone puts mask on because they don't want to show their hurt feelings. Hiccup watched also the other riders. He couldn't read Heather's or Dagur's faces. T had similar mask as his younger self but he was less focused on Berkians and more focused on the Dragon Riders. R looked little guilty. S, F and A all looked very guilty but also angry at the Berkians. H's face would have impossible to read if you didn't know what you were looking. Hiccup could see that behind that was anger, guilt, grimness but it was way better concealed than the other riders combined. Hiccup blinked and the grimness was gone. At least in his eyes. The hosts wanted to laugh. Not because Tuffnut words and to be mean but because they had power to bring all the Avengers here. Same time it would be amazing and scary to have twins and Loki in the same room with Peter and Shuri. Maybe sometimes that could be possible. **(That is entirely up to you)**

  
**"Yeah you know I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything like that", Hiccup says skeptically.**

  
"I'd LOVE to hear Thor talk like that!" Dagur grinned which caused Heather to giggle: "I'm sure you would." The original Dragon Riders rolled their eyes while Dagur gave T a fist-bump.

**"Oh really? How would you know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?" Tuffnut asked sounding offended. Hiccup was exhausted and started to run out of patience: "No, but" "Well, because I have, mm-hmm. And I don't recall him mentioning you. Look, I just have a feeling about this place, and I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling", Tuffnut continued his rant. "We ignore it", Astrid said dryly.**

  
"Sorry T", A apologized. T just smiled and shrug it off. There was nothing to forgive. He had to admit that he went bit overdrive with his rant in this. Hiccup frowned. A's comment reminded him from the harsh reality in Berk. He was constantly ignored. H was guilty. He had ignored T many times, just like his father had for years. Yes, twins most of the time spoke nonsense but it didn't mean that they didn't had a point sometimes. Rest of the Dragon Riders noticed H's expression. They will talk to him later. 

  
**Hiccup smirks as he, Astrid and their dragons fly down towards the island. Tuffnut still continued his overdramatic rant: "Mark my words. There will be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something something!" "Ya finished? Ruffnut asked looking extremely unimpressed.**

"Sorry bro, but the overdramatic thing is S's job, not yours", R giggled. "Hey!!" S said offended. 

  
**Scene changes to the Dragon Riders having landed on the island. Hiccup opens his saddle bag as the rest of the Dragon Riders are huddling in a circle behind him, not paying attention. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone n traps", Hiccup listed.**

  
Stoick reluctantly raised his eyebrows. Again, there is a poof that H will become great leader; it was obvious that he was the leader of the Dragon Riders. Despite his anger, disappointment and horror, he couldn't help but wonder which kind of leadership skills H had. Every leader has their own style of leading, he just wasn't sure what was H's style. Gobber looked between H and Stoick. There were conflict brewing but when it boiled over. 

  
**"Snotlout, whet is that?" Astrid asked skeptically when camera zoomed on the other Riders. "It's an "S" for "Snotlout". I think aesthetically it would look nice to fly over", Snotlout explained while drawing to the ground with stick.**

  
Snotlout nodded, smirking his future-self's idea. He should be leader! It only made sense that the outpost would be designed by him. S grimaced at his younger-self's thoughts. He hated that he could read himself so easily. 

  
**As Hiccup walks towards the group, Astrid speaks up: "That is ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like." Hiccup sticks his head up between a gab formed by Astrid's and Snotlout's shoulders, trying to get a good look at what they're talking about. "It need to be functional and operational", Astrid remarks.**

  
Astrid straightened up, putting her shoulders back and lifting her chin. Her future-self was right. They were so far from Berk that if the base needed to be defended, it needed to happen on their own. A smiled at her younger-self's reaction. H had managed to make the outpost easily defendable that even they had problems to get past the defenses. Hallon whispered something to Hunter, not very pleased on something. 

  
**Hiccup moves over to stand behind Fishlegs and Snotlout, peaking his head through different gab formed by their shoulders. "Uh guys? What we really need is..." Hiccup started, trying to get their attention but he was cut of by Fishlegs: Is a place for rest, relaxation, and replenishing after a hard day's work."**

  
Fishlegs nodded with this. He agreed that everyone needs to place for relaxation. F groaned. The Dragon's Edge and relaxation rarely can't be said in same sentence. Gods, only day that they had day to relax, they had been transported here. Not that sitting and watching weren't relaxing and teaching but being next to their old selves, especially adults, made this not as relaxing. 

**"You're absolutely right Hiccup", Fishlegs continued before he went to dig his saddle bag, before finally taking out his model for what base should look like. "Look, Meatlug and I already had some thoughts", He said excitedly. "Is that a hot tub?" Astrid asked when pointing circle made of rocks in middle of the Fishlegs' model. "NO! That's a mud bath" Fishlegs said and pointed another circle on his model: "The hot tub is there."**

"H! Think we can add those when we get back", T asked and R nodded with passion. Other Riders turned to H, seeing his reaction and decision. Younger teens' eyes widened. Hiccup because they are asking H if they can do something. They basically asking permission from him! Fishlegs was flabbergasted that the twins liked his idea. Astrid was shocked with same reasons as twins and Snotlout. They were asking permission for that from H! Astrid and Twins were just shocked but Snotlout had hard time to down this. When H nodded, agreeing his riders that they needed some sort of relaxation after all. "You know how to build a hot tub", Hiccup asked. H nodded again: " I have had made design months ago." "Wait, you're telling me that you have working design for the hot tub and you haven't even mentioned that to us!" R screamed. "Umm, yes?" H answered. "You are evil", Dagur deadpanned: "for having having plans but not to build it. And I don't even LIVE there and I know that's evil." "I agree with Dagur and I hate that you make me do it", S said with pained look. "Shut up Snothat", Dagur said. "Stop stealing my lines!" S argued. 

  
**Off to the side and behind the circle of of Dragon Riders, Toothless and Hiccup watch them bicker. Toothless is looking skeptical and lets out a grumble of annoyance. "Tell me about it", Hiccup says to his best friend. Meanwhile Ruffnut and Tuffnut are studying Fishlegs' model intently. "Wait a minute! Everybody stop. I don't see it!" Tuffnut panicked slightly. "Me neither" Ruffnut confirmed. "See what?" Hiccup asked. "Um, the boar pit. Where is it? Where's the boar pit?" Tuffnut panicked.**

  
"WE GET A BOAR PIT?!?!?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted. "Spoilers" T answered with a smirk. "I hate you older-me" Tuffnut muttered. "No you don't" T answered.

  
**"You se, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit", Ruffnut told Hiccup. Toothless pads over to Hiccup , sitting back on his legs to peer over Hiccup's head at what the Dragon Riders are all looking at and discussing. "Why?" Astrid asks incredulously. "Everybody needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they?" Tuffnut asked while sounding creepy and exited at the same time. Astrid just stares at him, creeped out and not quite sure how to answer to that. "Well, we do know where to get boars" Fishlegs started but he was cut of by Toothless who shoots a plasma blast at the "S" Snotlout had drawn earlier, catching the Dragon Riders attention. "Oops. Sorry about that", Hiccup said but he didn't sound sorry at all. "Okay, so now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night", he continued.**

  
Berkians had to agree that H was speaking most sense at the moment.

  
**"Wait, what about" Tuffnut started but Hiccup wasn't having none of it: " Ah da da da! We'll talk about the dragon outpost design in the morning. For now, someone needs to get water." "I don't know about you, but I liked whiney Berk Hiccup, way better than Princess Outpost Hiccup", Snotlout whined to Astrid but Hiccup still could hear the complaint. "I know, right", Astrid mock agreed with Snotlout but she shoots hidden thumps up before she goes after Snotlout. Hiccup and Toothless both sigh**

  
To Berkians surprise, five out of six original dragon riders got golden arrows whistling past they heads. All of them turned to look back at the Hosts. "Disrespectable", Hallon started. "Rude", Leaf continued. "Inconsistent", Blood muttered. "Unimportant",Hunter said while lowering his bow. "Ignorant", Night added. "Selfish", Hazel said. "Team spiritless", Izy ended. "You bickered about something non important, even us can see that night is coming and you thought about how to get your point sound better than others'", Leaf ranted. A, T, R, S and F had to lower their heads in shame. Hosts were right. They were so excited about the outpost that they had forgot the basic needs of survival. Hiccup didn't even know what to think. Normally he would be the receive ending of the disappointment but now it was all the others. "Not to mention, I mean I can give you this spoiler; that this continues through this episode, that you left someone out in your banter of didn't give chance to speak. That is not a team spirit", Hallon mentioned. "Sorry H", five dragon riders apologized at the same time. H nodded before turning towards the hosts, giving them questionable look. Gobber knew instantly why, future teens got that reaction out of the Hosts. No one listens Hiccup in Berk and this continuing while they were friends. The hosts knew about their pasts' so this was definitely time to be angry. Stoick's neglect is probably the biggest reason why Hallon is so much against the chief but Gobber didn't know how far the hostess would go to give her point through. 

  
**Scene changes. It's now nighttime and all of the Dragon Riders and their dragons are circled around a campfire. Snotlout is laying against Hookfang, Hiccup is leaning against Toothless, the Twins are half leaning against their dragons' necks, and Astrid and Fishlegs are sitting on a log in front of their dragons. The sound of someone/some snoring echoes around the fire. A twig snaps off-screen, alerting Toothless, who picks up his head and turns to look in the direction that the noise came from with a grunt. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asks, seeing that something caught Toothless' attention. "I'll tell you what it is. Rats. Rats the size of yaks" Tuffnut said dramatically. Ruffnut shoots her brother a deeply unimpressed look. "No, it could also is it yaks he size of rats? Yakrats! Ha! Wait, those would be adorable No no! I know what it is. It's yaks the size of dragons!", Tuffnut ranted before he turned towards Toothless: "Right Toothless? You feel me T?" Toothless gives Tuffnut an extremely unimpressed look, before groaning and going back to sleep.**

  
Dagur cackled: "Our dragons SO fit in our personalities!" Every Dragon Riders thought for a moment before nodding in approval. They each had similar traits to their dragons.

**"There is no such thing thing as yaks the size of dragons", Fishlegs chuckled while he was talking with Astrid. Tuffnut jumps out from behind Astrid and Fishlegs, startling a gasp out of Fishlegs. "Yakdragons to you, my friend. And when you've heard their cries, you'll believe. Trust me. Mm-hmm" Tuffnut said increasing creepy. Tuffnut then stands up, yelling out a weird war cry/call that has Astrid and Fishlegs covering their ears to block out the noise.**

  
"Ow, seriously T, did you want to do that in our ears that late at night", A muttered. "Sorry A" T muttered back. 

  
**"That's right. Let that roll around in your head for a minute", Tuffnut continued. H had got enough: "All right Tuffnut. Knock it off." "Yeah, you're not scaring anyone", Snotlout said, unintentionally agreeing with his cousin. Tuffnut took that as a challenge and rushed forward: "Really? What if there were snakes out there in the dark? Hmm? Giant snakes? Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones? Blugh!"**

"Really T?" S was very annoyed at the male twin.

  
 **"Ha, please. Barfing out bones" Snotlout chuckled nervously before grapping Hookfang's wing and pulling it up so that his eyes peep out of the edge of it as he huddles against Hookfang's neck. Hookfang wakes at the movement, and growls at him. "What?" Snotlout asks from his dragon.**  
"You and Hookfang have a weird relationship", Hiccup states questioningly which caused H to laugh as S seemed to deflate but nod in agreement. "Like you have weird way to show that you care about each other", Hiccup added. 

  
**"Yeah that's right. Go to bed! Sleep!... If you can" Tuffnut continued. Tuffnut lays down and closes his eyes before muttering: "Ah, trolls, demon toads."**

  
"Trolls don't exist", Stoick scoffed from the other side of the room. "Does it matter if they exist or not", Heather questioned. "It does when my son goes off in search of trolls instead of doing what I told him to do", Stoick answered. "Dad, I was six", Hiccup spokes up, looking hesitant and annoyed. "And you didn't question where Hiccup got the idea of trolls", Leaf says while twirling knife in her fingers. Stoick frowned. He'd conveniently forgotten what Gobber had said about trolls being real for the past Thor-knows years. And were does Hiccup sends most of his time? With Gobber. Stoick also forgot that it was T who had brought up the trolls, not H but he didn't care. His son was had already betrayed Berk and everything they stand for. What next? He gets a dragon? Not a chance? H sent his father a unreadable glare. He knew what he was thinking but when he send a questioning glare towards the hosts. All of them held eight fingers up like knowing his question. So he can call his father out in two episodes. 

  
**The fire dies out and the scene changes to later in the night; even the embers of the fire have gone out, leaving wisps of smoke to float up towards the sky. An animal howls, waking Tuffnut up. "AH! What was that?" Tuffnut shouts. Tuffnut looks around his fellow Dragon Riders and their dragons. Hiccup is asleep, snoring softly against Toothless. There is a rustling sounds off screen and the howling noise continues. Tuffnut looks around frantically trying to identify the source of the strange sounds. Scene changes; Tuffnut has left the camp, stumbling through the misty woods to try and identify the source of the strange noises that had woken him up. The sounds of wings fluttering through the trees and howling continues, putting him constantly on edge as he looks around frantically. Something flies right behind his head; he can hear and potentially feel it, but is unable to see it. He turns around but is unable to see it as is already gone.**

  
"Well, that isn't creepy at all", Dagur muttered. Heather had heard her brother and both of them had pretty good idea what those things were but they couldn't say anything. "HA! Snotlout barked a laugh: "Like I'd be scared of something like that! If we were there, I promise, I'd protect you bebe!" "DON'T call me bebe!" Astrid shouted. "If Astrid gets enough, we will transfer her to the other side. If she behaves", Hallon said. "Yeah, this really starts to remind me of someone", Leaf said. 

  
**The sounds of flapping wings can be heard behind his turned head again, startling a gasp out of him. " Ah! Who Oh, it's in the trees. Ah! Who" Tuffnut started to panic again when rustling can be heard in trees. A shadow passes over over Tuffnut's head; he notices the shadow but not visually see what made it. "Ah! Yakrats! I knew it!" Tuffnut continued. Something darts out from behind a tree in front of him at knee level at most, screaming a startled yell out of him. Slowly opening one eye, he sees Chicken, who is clucking at him.**

  
"That's how you met Chicken?" F asked. "Yup!" T said proudly, before deflating slightly at the mention of his missing friend. "Wait" Tuffnut called to his future-self: "We have a Chicken as a best friend?" Seeing T's no, Tuffnut threw his both arms over his head in excitement: "Awesome!" As soon as Tuffnut says this, Chicken appears on T's lap. "Chicken!" T yelled. "Listen T, you can keep her here if she behaves", Hallon states. T nods fast. Tuffnut and Ruffnut instantly went closer to T, wanting to meet the Chicken. Berkians on the other side rolled their eyes. This is ridiculous.

  
**"Oh, it's just a chicken. It's just a tiny chicken", Tuffnut said, extremely relieved before his tone turned in more boisterous: "Ahem, well Hello breakfast!"**

  
"WHAT?!" Tuffnut looked panicked. "Well, it was a rocky start in our friendship", T replied, grimacing. 

  
**Behind Tuffnut, easily visible against the light of the full moon, a large ominous form takes a shape, the flapping wings audible. Tuffnut turns around as he notices the figure against the full moon. The form lets out a loud high-pitched roar, an obscure dot of white is semi-visible among the darkness of the form. "Oh... my... Thor..." Tuffnut said while looking at the giant shape, his eyes the size of dragon eggs.**

  
"What is that?" Fishlegs asked shakily. Rest of the Berkians nodded. A mix of fear and aggression splayed on their features and speaking volumes in their body language. They'd just seen another completely new and foreign dragon in the middle of the night. That was terrifying. "Spoilers", the Dragon Riders chanted, annoying Berkians even more. 

**Scene goes black and Chicken clucks. Scene changes and the screen lights back up, Snotlout snoring on top of the log, sprawled out, limbs hanging down. "Mmm, Astrid, you look like a pillow", Snotlout muttered in his sleep.**

S ducked just before A can grab a pillow and throw it at him. This time he doesn't return the fire. Their last pillow war was for fun but this would be all-out and he didn't wasn't to tic A off more. "Sorry!" S yelped: "Not like I can help it right now. Besides, I've stopped acting like that!" A seemed to consider the apology before nodding and putting down the pillow she'd been prepared to throw. S had gotten lot better in the Edge. Subconsciously and consciously. Of course A getting betrothed to H had helped to cement the attitude unless he was teasing her. H looked amused and annoyed at the same time. This was the past and his cousin had gotten lot better but it didn't help on his jealousy. T, R, F, Dagur and Heather were snickering at their interaction while Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't know how to react. Astrid looked smug that S is begging A to stop. Berkians weren't surprised by A's reaction, but were a bit stunned by S backing off and apologizing before A had done anything. Spitelout sent S a slight poisonous look which S didn't even notice. No Jorgenson ever apologized. What was wrong with his son's future-version. 

  
**Astrid is lying down, fast asleep. Fishlegs is asleep, propped up in a sitting position, lying against Meatlug. Hiccup is also passed out, snoring softly, his head resting on Toothless' right front paw. Ruffnut is lying on her stomach, also fast asleep. However, the sound of something rustling wakes her up quickly, eyes snapping open. "HELP" Tuffnut shouts in a distance. Meatlug jerks awake, startling Fishlegs awake with a yelp. Tuffnut, still screaming, comes running out of the woods, waking up the rest of the Dragon Riders. Panting, Tuffnut rests his hand on his knees, hunching over and trying to take in deep breaths. The rest of the Dragon Riders walk towards him. "Chickens! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roaring!" Tuffnut blurted out while panting, panicking and gesturing around wildly with his arms.**

  
"Ok bro, even you have to admit that you sound little nuts", R pointed out. "Yeah yeah I was seriously freaked out", T grumbled. 

  
**Fishlegs and Snotlout's eyes widen in confusion. "Is he saying he saw a big, roaring chicken?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief. "Not a chicken. Dragon. Huge. Massive!" Tuffnut panted: " What's another word?"**

  
"Gigantic?" H started. "Enormous?" Dagur added. "Immense?" S added to that, getting the idea of this "game". "Tremendous?" F offered. "Vast?" R added to the bunch. "Zip it you guys", Heather said and smacked her brother. 

  
**"Colossal", Tuffnut added extremely serious.**

  
"Why didn't we think of that?" Dagur asked. 

  
**"But what happened to the chicken?" Fishlegs asked. "Forget the chicken! We gotta get out of here", Tuffnut said exasperated while freaking out. All of the Dragon Riders look mildly annoyed at being woken up and tired. "Is anyone falling for this", Astrid asked, yawning.**

  
"Sorry T" A murmured. "Eh, don't sweat it A" T said nonchalantly: "I know it sounded plenty crazy. "Still, I shouldn't have immediately dismissed it", A answered "So, don't do it in the future", T said in a rare moment of seriousness. 

  
**"I don't know. I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his" Ruffnut said while scratching her brother and scanning her brother.**

  
"Ewww!" shout went around the theatre. "What?" R said defensively: "He did!" "Yeah but we really didn't need to know that", Heather yelped, looking extremely disgusted. T looked traumatized by mentioning of that incident and Tuffnut didn't look forward to get that memory. 

  
**"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there. Ugh!" Astrid cut Ruffnut off. "Okay, fine, let's just check this out so we can all go to sleep", Hiccup said sounding like he would go to sleep fast as possible. Scene changes, Tuffnut leading the group to the area that he'd seen the ominous dark form against the moonlight and had met Chicken. Tuffnut is leading the group, who circle around behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what's happening. "Okay, when this giant beast rips us limb form limb, I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you. And handshake. No, you won't be able to shake hands 'cause your limbs will be gone!", Tuffnut ranted. There's the sound of rustling nearby. Tuffnut shushes the Dragon Riders, before jumping out from behind the bush he had been hiding behind. Tuffnut lets out a "war cry", proceeding to fight the air with some fighting skills, making "whooshing noises as he does so. Chicken reappears, walking slowly to directly in front of Tuffnut's feet, clucking and squawking as she draws near him.**

  
"And she reappears", R answered dramatically. "Chicken has returned to her friend", S said as dramatic as R.

  
**"No, no, no! It was here, and it was huge! I'm not making this up!" Tuffnut ranted before turned towards the Chicken: "Here, tell them. You were standing right there. Tell then Chicken." But Chicken just stares at Tuffnut. "Uh, you're scaring me, bro. Okay? And we shared a womb", Ruffnut said irritated.**

  
R grimaced: "Sorry bro, but you were kinda freaking me out" "It's okay sis. I'm not sure if I would have believed my self if I was in your position", T said.

  
**The rest of the Dragon Riders turn around, heading back towards their campsite to get some sleep. Tuffnut turns back to Chicken who continues to cluck. "I can't even look at you right now", Tuffnut said to Chicken. Tuffnut then crosses his arms, looking away from Chicken. Chicken makes some crowing noises, catching Tuffnut's attention. "What did I say" Tuffnut said. Chicken then lets out one final crow. "I don't think so", Tuffnut continues and walks away, opposite direction of the camp, and Chicken hurries after him, following him.**

  
"Wait, you left in the middle of the night to go and search for that thing and none of us noticed", H gaped, feeling guilt pool in his stomach. That act is too close for comfort to his father's actions. Something that he never wanted to do. He didn't wasn't to be the leader that didn't listen anyone when needed, just like his dad had do to him all those years. To him, it was way worse that he done it to someone that he considered to be friend. T, reading H's expression, was quick to reassure him: "Nah, it's fine H. You guys were pretty beat and you'd been handling all five of us for most of the day." The Dragon Riders nodded; trying to rope everything without help was exhausting. That and they all wanted to starve off a H guilt-fest before it started. F remembered that it was pretty hard to lead and manage everything and he "only" had to deal with twins and S. Not battle or something else. 

  
**Scene change, back at the campsite in the early morning. Hiccup is yawning and stretching; Toothless copies him a moment after Hiccup starts talking to the group: "Okay, now, let's talk outpost." "Since you brought it up, I've been working on my design", Astrid walked up to Hiccup, unrolling and shoving her sketched design in front of him. She points out various parts and talk about them, revealing her idea: "We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and..."**

  
Astrid perked up again, approving the idea. A on the other hand, wrinkled her nose; having a field of fire hadn't been her best idea. They had have enough fire in the edge for several life times even for twins. Not to mentioning the volcano near the Edge. 

  
**"Never get any rest", Fishlegs cut Astrid of sounding very annoyed before gesturing his model of what outpost should be: "But here, in my meditation garden"**

  
Fishlegs nodded in agreement; rest was important. F rolled his eyes. Yes, he had his place for to relax but outside of sleeping, Riders didn't get any rest on Edge. 

  
**"Neither of those is S-shaped. Did you not see me design", Snotlout argued.**

  
Snotlout was glaring at H for ignoring him but H didn't even bothered to acknowledge him. S on the other hand did and send glare of his own self. He had amazing S insignia on his hut. He was lucky to have that and not more. 

  
**From behind Fishlegs model, Ruffnut pops up, punching the air with both of her fists as she chants: "Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!"**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut continued with that chant until the Chicken had heard enough and started use her peak on banging the younger twins helmets. Hard. That shushed them down.

**"Guys, guys, guys, listen to me. We need one idea. We can't design five different outposts", Hiccup said, trying to get the Riders to listen to him. But then his facial expression changes and he becomes thoughtful: "Or can we?"**

  
"I hate when you get that facial expression", S grumbled. "Why?" H asked half amused, half serious. "Because you're obviously planning something and it's either going to work brilliantly or end with us being in imminent danger", S replied, sending H a look that dared him to disagree with him. "Are you telling my plan didn't work", H asked, smirking. "Not at first", A pointed out. "Well the first reason for you saying that isn't actually 100% my fault", H said while fast glancing at the twins. " And the second reason wasn't my fault at all, just misunderstanding and nature", H continued. All the original Dragon Riders had to agree with this while on the Berk's side, Gobber was studying H. He had seen that look many times while working in the shop with his Hiccup. While none of Hiccup's ideas had ever really worked, H had managed to do something to that unfortunate streak. Judging H's leg and saddles the dragons had, the design screamed H/Hiccup's name all over it. The question was, what he was planning now or how he would get it to work. Hiccup already knew the answer to the first question or had a really good idea what it was going to be but he was still unsure about how to making it real.

  
**"You know what? Boar pit- great idea", Hiccup said turning to Ruffnut. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Fishlegs looks stunned by Hiccup's words. Astrid also looks confused but she also had some suspicion seen on her face.**

  
The Berkians looked at H like he had grown a second head. Tuffnut and Ruffnut on the other hand looked like Snoggletog had came early. Dagur and Heather also gaped at H but soon realized what he was up to and comparing how Edge looked at the moment, it had worked pretty well. 

  
**"Whoa What just happened?" Ruffnut asked looking stunned and sounding little freaked out. "Oh, S-shape? I love it", Hiccup then said to Snotlout. "Don't freak me out Hiccup. It gives me the willies", Snotlout said far more freaked out than Ruffnut had been.**

  
S and Snotlout both nodded at this. All though Snotlout's nod was far more jokingly made compared to Snotlout's dead serious one. 

  
**"I'm just saying, let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best, and then we'll vote on it. Does that sound fair?" Hiccup explained. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Fishlegs are just staring at Hiccup while Astrid turns to Hiccup: "What are you up to!"**

  
"Who me?" H asked innocently: "Absolutely nothing!" "Yeah and I'm chief of Berk," S scoffed. Spitelout, Snotlout and Stoick all stiffened. From the way S said that, H would be next chief of Berk when Stoick steps down. Like S didn't even put fight on it. Spitelout and Snotlout were practically snarling while Stoick looked like a piece of stone, impossible to read. The Berkians didn't notice this outside of Gothi. Other shad started to chatter after H's comment but Gothi had heard what black haired teen had said. She approved if what she is seeing is correct. 

  
**"Nothing! Nothing at all. Just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say. Happy troops are, uh... happy, groups?" hiccup tried to sound innocent as possible.**

  
"Seriously H? You are way better than that coming up to remarks" Dagur said. "Well I have never been good under the pressure. I'm not perfect", H said. "More like a bad liar" S said. He also wanted to say something other thing but kept it quiet. H knew that he can't say anything out lout so he make dragon motion with his hands and then pointed at his younger self. Hiccup was confused and so was Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather and Dagur. Original Dragon Riders knew exactly what H meant which caused S to pout. 

  
**"Hey, speaking of troops, Ruff, where's your other half", Hiccup asked from Ruffnut. Ruffnut wasn't happy at all and sounded irritated at the mentioning of his brother: "Don't ask me. All I know is this boar pit is not gonna dig it self." Scene changes to Tuffnut and Chicken walking through the woods as Tuffnut searches for the dragon, ranting: "Okay, giant dragon. You are officially on notice. Oh, you can run but you can't hide. I guess you can fly. You can also run. you can run or fly. But either way you can't hide.**

  
"Well, thanks for clearing that up", F said sarcastically. "No problem F!" T chirped cheerfully, ignoring F's sarcasm. 

  
**"Because nothing escapes the watchful eye off" Tuffnut continued his rant before he walks over the edge of a cliff, screaming he slides down side of it. He shouts entire way accompanied by series of thumping noises. Chicken walks over to the edge of the cliff, staring down at Tuffnut. Chicken cluck when it sound like Tuffnut had reached the bottom of the cliff. "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" he shouted from there.**

  
The hosts and the original Dragon Riders snickered, remembering the first occasion this chant was heard. "What's so funny?" Heather whispered to Dagur, hoping that his brother would know. "No idea sis", Dagur answered. 

  
**Chicken continues to cluck, letting out squawk when Tuffnut's done talking. Scene changes to Tuffnut reaching back up and over the cliff edge, pulling himself on top of the cliff while Chicken squawks, getting out of Tuffnut's way. Tuffnut, grunting, pulls himself up, panting from exhaustion with leaves in his hair. "You couldn't have warned me?" Tuffnut askes from Chicken.**

  
T pouted again and Chicken looked, for a bird, very smug. This caused the Dragon Riders continue their snickering while Berkians didn't understand what was so funny. 

  
**Tuffnut, finally pulling himself back up all the way, stands up, brushing off his clothing. Tuffnut then walks away from the edge, Chicken following him, clucking. Scene changes again, Tuffnut and Chicken are back in the woods, wandering around forest, Chicken continuing to cluck as they walk. "Okay, so it's gonna be the hard way. Fine. That's the way I like it. Ask Chicken", Tuffnut continued his earlier rant. Chicken, who has been following Tuffnut, stops, continuing to cluck but looking forward instead of Tuffnut. Chicken clucks out a warning. Tuffnut nearly falls off from another cliff, manages to catch himself , letting out a startled yelp, before he could do so again. "Ha! See? Oh yeah. Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now. He ain't falling off from another cliff" Tuffnut starts but as he is walking backwards he doesn't see that there is another edge just behind him and he yelps as he walks off of another cliff. As Chicken rushes to peer over this cliff edge, clucking, tha familiar sound of thumping as Tuffnut falls down the cliff face, periodically letting out pained yelps. "Multiple ledges! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He shouts at Chicken. When thumps stop he calls out: "This island is very cliffy!"**

  
The Dragon Riders burst out laughing at T's comment who mock-pouted. "Feeling the love guys" T grumbled: "Really feeling the love" "Even more hilarious is the fact that A had said before that "Those could work" meaning that the island would be cliffy", S commented while laughing. "And T, we love you but this is absolutely hilarious",R chuckled. "I hate you sis", T said 

  
**Chicken clucks again, ending with a louder squawk at Tuffnut's words. Scene change to back at the campsite in the late afternoon. Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid are all working quietly on their design for the outpost while Hiccup rests calmly against Toothless. "Do you hear that Toothless?" Hiccup asks from his dragon. Toothless responds to Hiccup's question with quiet purring sound. "That's the sound of peace and quiet. You know making them work together, might just be the best idea I've ever had!" Hiccup continued.**

  
"Totally jinxed it", H grumbled, face-palming. Hiccup snickered as A, S, and F blushed, remembering what happens next. 

  
**Of course at the moment Fishlegs and Snotlout both reach for same rock to use in their outpost design models. Fishlegs grabs the rock, surprising and angering Snotlout. "Uh, excuse me? MY rock", Snotlout says to Fishlegs. "Oh, how do you figure?" Fishlegs asks surprisingly aggressive.**

  
H groaned while Hiccup looked at the Dragon Riders in disbelief. "Seriously?" Hiccup gaped. Heather was looking at F incredulously while her brother was failing to hide his snickering. T, who had not been around to see this, looked stunned. 

  
**"I need it! That rock makes the bottom of my "S". And I need my "S"" Snotlout sad even more aggressively. "Really? Your "S"? Your genius architectural marvel", Fishlegs mocked. "Give me the rock", Snotlout demanded. "Ah since you put it that" Fishlegs started and goes to give Snotlout the rock, before throwing it to Meatlug who promptly eats it, spitting out a bit of lava when she finished.**

"F!" Heather gasped, looking at F with disapproval. F blushed a bit. He wasn't proud either. 

  
**"There. There's your rock", Fishlegs continued. Snotlout stands up, obviously angry, before turning over towards Fishlegs' model, and jumping on it, chest and stomach crushing the model. Fishlegs gapes, gasping in surprise and anger. "And there's your architectural marvel", Snotlout says smugly. Hiccup, who has been observing the pair, says to Toothless: "And I've spoke too soon."**

  
Dagur burst out laughing at H's expression and other Dragon Rider's antics. Gods, Dagur didn't know how he would handle the Dragon Riders in daily basis. All the younger teens were shocked how childish they act in the future. 

  
**Toothless groans, sounding annoyed, and walked away from the situation while Hiccup crosses his arms across his chest, resting his weight on his real leg and watching the situation, extremely unamused and face-palming as Snotlout and Fishlegs argue offscreen about the rock. Ruffnut then walks over to Hiccup who looks completely done with the world: "Hey, Hiccup, I'm ready for a dry run. You want to be the boar?"**

  
A glared at R, who backed of, holding up her hands in surrender. A knew that R wasn't serious and this was way before they started dating but A had a habit of being little bit jealous when it comes to H. Heather had experienced that in the first hand. R knew that A wouldn't hurt her but after H's and A's betrothal, they had become little too protective of each other. Astrid's mother looked at the situation, which made her question A's and H's friendship even more. She knew there is something that hasn't been said yet. 

  
**Hiccup looked completely disgusted by Ruffnut's words. Tuffnut appears to the campsite. He trudges in right in front of Hiccup and Ruffnut. "Whoa What happened to him?" Ruffnut questions. Scene change to Tuffnut drinking from the jug, leaning against the log next to campfire, with Chicken perched on top of it. Ruffnut and Hiccup are standing, looking at Tuffnut as they talk. "You really been out there all say looking for that dragon?" Hiccup says slightly incredulous. "Instead of digging our boar pit", Ruffnut says before scoffing: "Priorities, huh?" "Or maybe he really did see something", Hiccup argued.**

  
T sent H a thankful look. He knew H was still guilt-tripping himself over not believing him in the first place, but H had also been te one to first take him seriously. H shrugged. He remembered what thought he was thinking back then. Tuffnut's search for the huge dragon that no one believed in had far too familiar pattern. He had also searched for Toothless for entire day when no one believed in him. Memory caused him to smile and flinch at the same time. Hosts knew what H was thinking. "Which will be reveal episode for the Berkians", Night asked. "I think "Defenders of the Wing part one" gives hints but ultimate reveal would be in "Darkest night"", Leaf answered. "Even though I would love to rip dragon riders to new already in "Have Dragon Will Travel part 2", Hallon muttered. "My arrows are yours to command", Hunter said with a wink and mock bow.

  
**"Oh, I saw something", Tuffnut said panting before leaning back at the log and talking to Chicken: "You did too, you little backstabber. Tell them. Chicken squawks as an answer. "Oh save it. You had your chance", Tuffnut continued to talk to Chicken. Ruffnut still wasn't convinced: "Or this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung." Tuffnut stands at this: "You know what? First of all, yak dung, when made into a nice tea can be quite aromatic."**

  
Tuffnut and Ruffnut turned towards their future-selves, eyes wide. "It is?" Tuffnut asked, gaping. T and R nodded at this. "How in Thor's name did you figure THAT out", Gober asked. Tuffnut and Ruffnut shook their heads. "Spoilers!" T and R blurted, annoying their younger selves. H whispered into their ears, asking: "It's not really a spoiler, is it?" T and R just grinned mischievously back, and H chuckled softly, amused. "I don't think that would be very fancy thing in our home", Izy said completely disgusted. "I bet WHO would ban this", Hazel said, equally disgusted.

**"Agreed. But still I think you're just trying to scare everybody. There no dragon out there", Ruffnut taunted her brother. "Uh, yeah there is, Ruffnut. You willing to put your mutton where your mouth is?" Tuffnut answered.**

  
At this, Tuffnut and Ruffnut narrowed their eyes. Then turning to their older-selves who don't say a word.

**"Oh, you're not suggesting" Ruffnut said, getting what Tuffnut is thinking Tuffnut is looking very serious but amused at the same time: "Oh I am. I'm suggesting like a hot Gronckle in a lava pit. And you know exactly what that means"**

  
Tuffnut and Ruffnut turn to each other, grinning a bit sadistically. If this was going where they thought it was going.

**"What- what is going on with you two", Hiccup, who has been observing the duo, asked very confused.**

"That's what we want to know", Snotlout asked as various cries of agreement came from the other Berkians. "No you don't", S groaned, looking pained; H wasn't sure if the look was directed at Snotlout or either set of the twins. 

  
**"Silence!" Ruffnut snapped at Hiccup "I officially declare Thorston Challenge", Tuffnut says to Ruffnut.**

  
"YEAH BABY" Tuffnut whooped. The Riders laugh at two reasons. One, he is super excited about this. Two, he stole H's catchphrase. "YOUR GOING DOWN!" Ruffnut shouted as eager as his brother. "Are not" Tuffnut started. "Are to!" Ruffnut shouted back. This continued for a while until S had reached the breaking point: " Would you two give it a rest?!" Amazingly, the twins grumbled but quieted down. The Berkians were stunned that S had gotten them to stop. All the rest Dragon Riders smirked as well as did Hiccup and Fishlegs. It wasn't S's cry that shut the younger twins up but it was H's very strong death-glare that he had shot at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. S smirked for other reason. Amused that none of the Berkians had noticed Hiccup death-glare and thankful that H have never directed that kind of glare at him. 

  
**"Thorston what?" Hiccup asked still confused. "Accepted! Usual stakes?" Ruffnut smirked. "Of course", Tuffnut answered with same kind of smirk. "What stakes", Hiccup still asks and now Tuffnut cares to answer Hiccup even though it's not very informative answer: "It's better you don't know." Tuffnut and Ruffnut spit their palms, before shaking hands, accepting the Thorston Challenge, smirking wickedly at each other.**

  
"Don't ask"; H held up a hand, seeing number of Berkians about to speak: "We can't tell you and I bet Ruffnut and Tuffnut don't want to share." The Berkians huffed, but Gothi looked amused as did Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Gothi shook her head. Stoick can think what ever he wants from his son but H sure knew how to take control when needed to. 

  
**Twins walk off, past Hiccup. Fishlegs still holding a rock above his head,, Snotlout still arguing with him and trying to get the rock. Astrid is now also joined into the argument over the rock, all three shouting at each other to give them back "their" stone. Toothless reappears next to Hiccup, groaning. Hiccup addressed his dragon, sounding very exhausted: "I know bud I'm losing it too" then he goes shouting after the twins: "Ruff! Tuff! Wait up!"**

  
"Can you blame me!" H cried out, incredulous as F, A and S turned, glaring at him and preparing to yell at them. "You guys were going to drive me insane by acting like 10-year-olds and I couldn't exactly to leave R and T go off by them selves. "You are too nice H, I have seen 5-year-olds acting better than that", Leaf said out loud. The three Dragon Riders paused before huffing, crossing their arms, and grumbling under their breath. Dagur and Heather were trying to not burst out laughing while Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut no plans doing so. The Berkians mouth were dropped about the fact that H would more likely to spend time with the twins than the rest of the teens. Astrid huffed, offended. She was above acting like a child! How dare H and Leaf call her that; she's obviously been defending what was rightfully hers. Fishlegs looked really red but didn't say anything. Snotlout looked like he would say something, but snapped his mouth shut at the glare H, who had seen Snotlout's expression and figured out what he was planning to do, had sent at him. This amused Hiccup even more. 

  
**Snotlout and Astrid, who were clinging on either side of Fishlegs, who is holding the rock above his head with both arms, continues to fight. Hiccup runs towards the Twins, Toothless following him early. "How about a couple of impartial judges for the Thorston Challenge!" Hiccup shouts. Barf and Belch take off with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Hiccup quickly jumping on to Toothless and taking off after them. Hiccup and Toothless follows the Twins, Hiccup still shouting: "For love of Thor. Take us with you!"**

  
The Dragon Riders cackled while Hiccup, Fishlegs and the younger twins giggled. H rolled his eye: "What I'd rather keep what's left of my sanity if it's all right with you!" "What's left of your sanity?" R gasped out through her laughter. "You guys have already worn down most of it", H deadpanned.

  
**Scene changes to Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Hiccup flying low over the tree tops in the night. Both of the Twins are fast asleep and snoring on top of their dragons who look like they're ready to nod off at any moment. Chicken is clutched tightly in Tuffnut's arms. "Tastes like chicken Chicken on a stick. Chicken á la mode", Tuffnut sleep-talks. Then Tuffnut falls over with his legs crossed around Belch's neck, preventing him from falling off. Hiccup and Toothless bats Tuffnut with his wig, pushing Tuffnut upright in his saddle so he isn't hanging upside down. "And that's where we should probably call it a night", Hiccup says, seeing that Tuffnut is already asleep. "Chicken and ice cream",Tuffnut mutters.**

  
"Ice cream?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut asked in unison. "An idea we had a few years ago", T says. " Yeah, kinda a crazy one actually", R says slowly. "Eh, genius is never appreciated in its time," T added on, dramatically. "But, spoilers", R finished. 

  
**Ruffnut was excited about Hiccup's announcement: "Sure! Since we never found the quote-unquote Yakdragon, declare me the Thorston Challenge winner and we can all go home." Hiccup looked surprised and confused what Ruffnut said so he tried to be as formal as he can: "Uh, okay, sure. Um, by the power, uh, vested in me. I hereby that Ruffnut is the Whoa!" A dragon roar from off-screen cuts Hiccup off. Toothless' pupils become slits momentarily startled by the unexpected sound, before widening but remaining thinner then they usually would be. Toothless lets out a yelp of surprise at the sudden stop as they are cut off by the dragon Tuffnut saw the night before. The dragon circles around, flying over their heads. "I don't believe it", Hiccup says shocked. As the dragon flies over Ruffnut and Tuffnut heads, Ruffnut looks shocked while Tuffnut looks mildly smug. "Me either. Tuffnut wins the Thorston Challenge", Ruffnut says, clearly upset. "YES! Told you. Now, pay up", Tuffnut says.**

  
"Seriously?!" Astrid was gapping at R and T: "You're thinking about your stupid challenge NOW, when thet DRAGON is about to attack you!?" "Um we are flying on dragons", R shrugs. 

  
**Ruffnut slaps Tuffnut who kicks his sister in retaliation. They quarrel for a moment, grunting, before Hiccup interrupts them, flying above them, in the direction that the dragon had gone: "Guys, focus! Look where it's headed! Straight for our campsite! If it catches those guys asleep on the ground"That gets Tuffnut and Ruffnut's attention, who smirks at each other before swiftly diving and flying towards the campsite. "Guys!" Hiccup calls. Toothless and Hiccup dive after them, catching up with the Twins and their dragon easily. As they follow the dragon, Chicken squawks, catching Tuffnut's attention. He picks up Chicken and holds her at arm's length. He looks straight at her, apologetically, but smiling; Chicken just clucks at him. "I forgive you too", Tuffnut says to Chicken, tears welling up in his eyes. Then Tuffnut picks up Chicken again, setting her on top of his helmet. "See you in Valhalla!" Twins shouts at the same time. The dragon continues to fly low over the treetops, the Twins closely behind it. Suddenly, the dragon turns around, facing the Dragon Riders. The dragon lets out a low roar at the Twins and their dragons charge straight at it, Tuffnut holding Chicken out in front of him at arm's length. "AHHH!" Tuffnut screams. "Here we go!" Ruffnut shouts. As the Twins race towards the dragon, screaming, it suddenly breaks apart, revealing it to be made up of hundreds of little dragons instead of one big one. Hiccup is confused when he had caught up again to the Twins: "What in the name of...!" But then comprehension dawns on Hiccup: "It's not one big dragon. It's tons of little ones. "**  
"Amazing", Hiccup breathed out. This caused H and rest of the Dragon Riders smile. Fishlegs also looked like he wanted to write something down. Younger twins just whispering "Cool" to each other. Hallon picks out of a notebook and writes down "4/6". 

  
**The smaller dragons are shrieking as they fly around the Twins as they fly past them. The twins look at each other once the dragons have completely passed by them. "If this is Valhalla" Ruffnut starts. "What are YOU doing here?" the twins say in unison.**

  
"Like you would go to Valhalla", Tuffnut says. "More likely than you", Ruffnut said. "Guys, we all are going to Valhalla when the time comes", H tried to stop the Twins from arguing. H also sent S a little glare when he said "when the time comes", remembering what happened few years ago. 

  
**"Whoa, check that out", Tuffnut said, pointing at something. The one white dragon is easily visible; the other dragons having not regrouped yet. The white dragon snarls, and the hoard of shrieking dragons comes back and they regroup into the big dragon around the white one. "They're joining back up around the white one", Ruffnut stated. "He must be leader", Hiccup shouted at the twins before admiring the new discovered dragons: "This is amazing" The twins fly towards the "Big dragon" again. "Guys, what are you doing", Hiccup asks. The twins fly towards the white dragon with a net, trapping it and resulting the other black dragons to disperse. "Bam! Problem solved. All right, let's head home", Tuffnut says. Hiccup and Toothless stay behind, watching the swarm of black dragon's scatter into the night, the twins fly back to the campsite. "I don't know about you, bud, but I've got a bad feeling about this",Hiccup says to Toothless, sounding very tense.**

  
"I hate when I'm right" H muttered but luckily he was speaking so quiet that nobody could hear.

  
**Hiccup and Toothless fly after the Twins and the scene goes dark. When wall lighten up again, twins and Hiccup where back at the campsite, the net containing the shrieking white dragon is dropped on the ground. Fishlegs and Astrid and Hiccup are looking down at the squirming dragon. "Whoa Amazing." Fishlegs awed. "It looks like a Terrible Terror", Astrid starts before she was cut of by the dragon: "But bigger and meaner." "And it seems like they're nocturnal", Hiccup added. The screeching continues as Snotlout, looking slightly confused, walks over, looking down at the trapped dragon. "You know, they come out at night" Hiccup starts to explain but Snotlout becomes aggravated by that: "Yeah, I knew that. Noc-a-turnal. I was gonna explain that to them."**

  
"See?" Snotlout said, giving a smug nod: "I know things." S just groaned, face-palming: "Thor, give me strength." S also see that H was barely suppressing his laughter. "Was I always that bad?" S asked. "Eh, you've been way worse if that helps", H muttered. "Not really", S groaned. "Just trying to be honest"; H shrugged.

  
**Snotlout gestures with a nod of his head to the Twins. The Twins are running in circle, along with Chicken, and laughing. The dragon continues to shriek and try to escape the net, while remaining Dragon Riders watch the Twins. "I say we call then Night Terrors", Fishlegs says. Suddenly Chicken jumps at Fishlegs, who catches her, startled, with his hands, a short distance away from his face and she crows. "Hey! I saw them first, so I get to name him", Tuffnut complained. The Chicken clucks at Tuffnut. "No you always say that", Tuffnut says to Chicken before starting wondering: "Now let's think about this logically. They come out at night and they're terrifying. Terror of the night. I got it!" Tuffnut shouts before proudly presenting his name idea: "Smidvarg and the gang!" Snotlout raises an eyebrow at Tuffnut name for the dragons. Astrid stares Tuffnut, looking unamused, while Hiccup just mildly annoyed, standing with his hands on his hips. Hiccup crosses his arms across his chest, smirking: "And Night Terrors it is."**

  
Besides H's comment on the screen, Tuffnut looks amaze and T looks proud. The Berkians looked exasperated. The Dragon Riders looked amused but also rolled their eyes. "Ever realize that, despite what we say about the, we actually use T's names for the dragons?" H murmurs quietly, hands over Hiccups ears as F is doing same to Fishlegs and the twins to their younger selves. All Dragon Riders froze before nodding in agreement. The Hosts had similar conversation as teh Riders but in larger scale. "Forget the names, remember the fact that Dragon Hunter's use the name "Night Terrors" about those", Hallon whispered. "Either Fishlegs/F are fortune tellers or it is just big coincidence", Hunter says. "That is super weird either way", Night remarked. 

  
**The roaring of a dragon is heard off-screen, catching Astrid's and Hiccup's attention as they look in the direction it came from. Smidvarg shrieks at the noise increasing his attempts to escape, drawing their attention back to him. Another roar catches Riders attention again. "What's going on out there?" Astrid asks. " I don't know, but whatever it is, Smidvarg doesn't like it, and the Gang ain't paying attention. "Let's check it out", Hiccup says and all Riders race to their dragons, saddling up and taking off.**

  
"I wonder which gang T meant back then", Leaf giggled.

  
**Scene changes; now all of the Dragon Riders are flying in a horizonal V-shape above the treetops, Hiccup and Toothless leading the group. Astrid and Snotlout are shown, looking over the sides of their dragons in search of the source of the roaring. Hiccup's eyes widen as he spots the source of the roaring. The Night Terrors are trapped in a circle, Changewings circling around them. "Changewing!" Hiccup gasps.**

  
"Whoa" Hiccup and Fishlegs breathed, eyes widen. H nodded, slightly amused but not surprised. He remembered that Book of Dragons didn't have a picture on Changewings before they had draw it. "Yep, nasty buggers to be around if you're not careful. Dead useful though", F said to younger dragon nerds. H couldn't help it but his amused grew every time his younger self experienced the wonders of discovering new dragon species and the joys living around them. He knew that their father would blow out at some point, and H was quite sure, that it will come at least when this shows what happened in Viggo's auction. 

  
**The Changewings dive at the Night Terrors, trying to grab one with their fangs. Toothless snarls at the Changewings, teeth bared. "I know bud, not exactly a fair fight, is it? Let's even up the odds", Hiccup says to his best friend. Toothless and Hiccup fly towards the Changewings and Night Terrors, the sound of plasma blast building up can be heard as they race forward. Right as a Changewing has caught up to a fleeing, terrified Night Terror, Toothless shoots off a plasma blast, forcing Changewing to abandon its hunt for the Night Terror. Instead, the Changewing flips around, facing Toothless and Hiccup, camouflaging itself. As Hiccup frantically tries to find the Changewing, a shot from Stormfly cuts off a Changewing who had just turned visible and lunging at his back. Stormfly and Astrid fly in "No bullies on our island!" Astrid shouts.**

  
The Dragon Riders, minus Heather, flinch as Hiccup curls further into H's side. Heather looked grim at the other's reactions. She didn't know the whole story, but from the short explanation they'd given her, the other Dragon Riders and her brother hadn't been the nicest people in the archipelago to H. Dagur looked like he'd been sucker punched; he felt like he'd been sucker punched. Why in Thor's name did H even let him within 3 feet of himself? Sure, he'd become significantly less insane, but he knew he'd done pretty horrible things. Of course, Dagur thought, smiling bitterly, H was weird like that. He was too damn forgiving; not instantly, but even after Dagur had saved H from the Dragon Hunters and rescued Toothless, he'd half expected H to just catch him and throw him back in jail on Outcast Island. Whatever it was that made his brother not to do that, made him want to keep doing good, or trying to be good anyways. R and T exchanged grimaces. They hadn't been a good part of H's early years either. They might not have been the main tormentors, no, that trophy went to either S or Dagur, but they had been pretty nasty when they'd put minds to it. They were honestly surprised that their younger-selves hadn't been trying to make Hiccups life hell, or why Hallon let them to this side even in a first place considering the fact that the girl, who seemed to be some kind of a leader of the group, was very, very protective towards H and Hiccup on and off screen. Then again, the protective Dragon Riders sitting around H and Hiccup was probably good answer to both questions. F winced; he hadn't actively gone out of his way to hurt H but he hadn't stopped S, T or R doing it, so in a some way, he was the worst. He'd seen H get bullied by S and the twins when they were younger and he just didn't do anything out of fear that he would be in same position. Looking back on everything they'd been through together, F was wondering why H had forgiven him. A grit her teeth and dug her fingernails so deep in her palm that she drew blood. She maybe never bullied H directly but she ignored him completely. And to add that she had been big jerk when dragon training began. especially when H started to shine thanks to Toothless. It hurt her to even remember what she had done in the past so it is big mystery to her why H forgive her and more importantly wants to marry her in the future. S's face darkened. If the others were feeling guilty, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling. He'd been H's main tormentor for their childhood. Yes, Dagur did some things that even S wouldn't dare to do but he was the one who was around every single day. And more importantly he was supposed to be family. And yet he was the one who hurt H the most, physically and emotionally. He'd been horrible to H just because he was different, which, in his younger selves eyes seemed wrong. Wrong that H wasn't a "Viking" and that he had been first in line even then. "Younger riders" were had all kid of expressions. Snotlout couldn't care less. That was no surprising. Ruffnut and Tuffnut started to get the idea why their older-selves were constantly guilt-tripping themselves on something. Fishlegs had guessed the reason long time ago and instantly knew what and why his older self was thinking. That caused that he felt bad too and he promised that he will change his behavior once they get home. Astrid took this the worst. She hadn't understand Dragon Riders or hosts protectiveness before but now that it her, she felt bad. Even though she didn't agree with the Dragon Riders about the dragons, she realized what she had done wrong. She was passive bully. H looked around at his fellow Dragon Riders before turning to Hiccup and barely suppressing a sigh. If they thought he was bad about guilt trips, it wasn't as though they were any better. H knew they'd been, well, bad was a bit of an understatement about their treatment of him before Toothless. But they'd changed. All of Berk did, well except Mildew. He wouldn't have let others get within a wingspan of their dragons if he hadn't forgiven them. Sure, there were plenty of things they needed to air out. Heck, there will be even more things to be let out with his father and H was sure that Hallon made sure that will happen. But now, he was just happy to call these people his friends and family. He coughed under his breath, catching the Dragon Riders attention. "Guys, I can literally feel you guilt-tripping yourselves", H said. Hiccup had noticed the guilt "manifest" not only from the Dragon Riders but also some from teens from his time. "Why can't you be like H", Hunter asked from Hallon. "Even though I idolize H and Hiccup, that doesn't mean I have to be as naive as him. People can change but not all people", Hallon answered. "I would have given a rant and asked sincere apology and maybe after a year let them learn the mysteries of dragon riding", Leaf added, which earned nod from Hallon and Night. 

  
**Two Changewings chase after them, but both are hit by shots from Hookfang."Hey! You can't treat treat our dragons like that" Snotlout shouted. As another Changewing chases after two Night Terrors, a cloud of flammable gas from Barf, quickly ignited by Belch, cuts that attacking dragon off. "Only we can't treat our dragons like that", Ruffnut shouts. "Well that should take care of them", Hiccup states. But he talked too soon because just as three Changewings are retreating, a whole swarm of them are flying right at the island.**

  
"You just had to jinx it?" S said, face-palming. "Oops?" H asked/said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. 

  
**"But what about those guys?" Fishlegs nervously points at the swarm of Changewings. Hiccup takes out his spyglass to see how many Changewings are coming and shouts: "Incoming!" "How many?" Astrid asks. "Too many!" Was Hiccup's answer. "Why are they all coming here now" Fishlegs questioned. A Night Terror flies up, screeches in Hiccup's face, before flying off. "It- it must be the Night Terrors. When we captured the white one, they all split apart", Hiccup realized. Fishlegs, who slaps side of his head, realized the same thing: "Oh, of course! They flock into a shape of a giant version of themselves as defense mechanism to scare off predators." "And now that they can't" Hiccup starts. "They're lunch!" Astrid finishes. "Oh, I knew this was gonna be bad. Okay, we have to help them. I'll head back for the white Night Terror. He's their leader. You guys hold them off as long as you can", Hiccup orders.**

  
The Dragon Riders, minus an oblivious H and Hiccup, exchange glances; that didn't just apply to Smidvarg and the Night Terrors. H was their leader after all; he wasn't perfect but no body really is. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar. H had his own flaws. His pride could be bigger than his brain and he wasn't idiot. That's the main reason why they hadn't already lost the battle against Viggo and the Dragon Hunters. Not to mention about Johann, who basically have known their every move. Luckily to the Dragon Riders, Johann wasn't as well in on their operations as Heather once was in Dragon Hunter's operations. 

  
**Scene changes back to the campsite, where Smidvarg is shrieking, still trying to escape teh net. Toothless flies in, Hiccup jumping off of his back and running towards Smidvarg before Toothless has fully hit the ground. Hiccup flings the net off of Smidvarg, who immediately flies upwards. He roars in Hiccup's ear, before flying away. "Yeah, probably deserved that"; Hiccup says while rubbing his ear from the volume of Smidvarg's roar.**

  
"Yeap, totally deserve it", H muttered. Stoick had watched the things on narrowed eyes. Hiccup seemed to be too close to the H and other Dragon Riders. All though Hiccup hasn't made anything stupid yet, Stoick still had a hope to save Hiccup from whatever had caused him to befriend and train dragons. 

  
**Toothless turns, watching Smidvarg fly away. Smidvarg is cut off by two Changewings, suddenly turning visible. Toothless shoots off a plasma bolt, which stops one of the Changewings but not the other. Toothless roars at Hiccup who sprints forward, jumps into the saddle and they both take off. The Changewing is closing in on Smidvarg and despite Toothless' and Hiccup's speed advantage, both of them realize that they won't make it. Right before the Changewing gets to Smidvarg, Barf's flammable gas is sprayed at the Changewing and ignited by Belch. "You leave our Smidvarg alone", Tuffnut demands from the Changewing. Smidvarg flies up next to the twins and their dragons as the Changewing flies away. Toothless and hiccup fly over the Twins and dragons, hovering. "Great job, you can cover Smidvarg from behind, Toothless and I will lead the way", Hiccup says to the Twins, which caused them to smirk. "What?" Hiccup asks before he realizes what he had said: "Okay, so it's growing on me." Twins, Hiccup and Smidvarg then flies towards the place where the Changewings are attacking the Night Terrors.**

  
Berkians where surprised that H started to use the name T had came up with. Hosts just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Those stubborn Vikings will learn that you should never underestimate someone. 

  
**Scene changes back with the fight against the Changewings, where Hookfang has just shot off a blast of flame at a Changewing. Stormfly and Astrid have positioned themselves so that they're hovering next to a swarm of Night Terrors, blasting at any Changewing who flies in their way. The screeching Night Terror fly in front of her face, forcing her to cover her face with her arms. this results in her not seeing the oncoming Changewing until it's roaring right next to her. The sudden movement forces Astrid to fall out of her saddle and land on a rock tower while Stormfly flies off and the Changewings frightens the swarm of Night Terrors away from her. Astrid, who had fallen on her back, rolls to the side just as the claws of a Changewing slam onto the top of the rock tower. As she falls of the rock tower, she manages to cling on to it by grabbing a random cliff edge. As she strains to pull herself up, a Changewing turns visible as it crawls towards her, hissing. Before it can reach her, a well-placed lava blast by Meatlug drives the Changewing away.**

  
H tensed as he watched A almost get hurt by the Changewing. He sent a hidden thankful glance at F, who just smiled to acknowledge his silent thanks. The other Dragon Riders never mentioned this to H; probably because A would've threatened them to never tell H. H couldn't bale them for that because A can be scary when she wanted to. Hiccup felt his older-self stiffen. Frowning, he thought about H's reaction; he reckoned that whenever one of the Dragon Riders was in danger, he'd be concerned. But Hiccup noticed that this was different kinda of worry. But he knew that he can't ask because most likely the answer would be "Spoilers".A groaned silently, knowing what was going on through her betrothed's mind. She knew they would be discussing that little incident later. Astrid was stunned; Fishlegs had saved her? Since when was Fishlegs brave? Unknown to her, Fishlegs was thinking the same question while looking his older self. 

  
**The Changewing that was attacking Astrid was now after Fishlegs. "Oh Thor, oh Thor, Of Thor!" Fishlegs panicked. "Stormfly!" Astrid called her dragon. Stormfly hovers beneath Astrid, waiting to catch her. Meanwhile Meatlug and Fishlegs are desperately dodging the numerous shots of Changewing acid that are fired at them. They fly through the swarm of Night Terrors , Fishlegs yelping in surprise and trying gently to bat the Night Terrors away from his face. As his vision clears, he see Hookfang and Snotlout fly right in front of him. "Oh Thor", Fishlegs says once again. Snotlout's eyes widen before the Fishlegs, Snotlout and their dragons crash into each other with thud and flash of white. Then the two dragons and their riders are shown sprawled out on the ground, knocked out of the sky from the collision. The roaring of the Changewings as they move in to attack, gets their attention. Before the incoming Changewing can attack, the Night Terrors have regrouped into the big dragon around Smidvarg, roaring loudly. The Changewings' eyes widen; as the big dragon roars, they gasp, and along with other Changewings, flees the island. Snotlout and Fishlegs cheer from their spot on the ground as the other Dragon Riders fly in, Smidvarg and the Night Terrors shrieking happily at being reunited.** Scene change to the Dragon **Riders studying well made plan for the outpost.**

  
"Whoa!"The Berkians said without thinking. "Whose idea is this, this is very well planned?", Spitelout says what Stoick and most of the other Vikings were thinking. The Dragon Riders smirked at the reaction, proud of what their leader had come up with. They didn't want to spoil the fun of seeing Spitelout's face when he realizes who he is complimenting. Dragon's Edge was remarkable place even though it had it's own share of chaos. even though it had been attacked by their enemies on several occasions and put in danger even more times, it was home -away-from-home, All the Dragon Riders were wondering, what was happening on the Edge while they were away. Gobber was only one of the Berkians who recognized the plan and whose it is. And he was impressed and judging by the other Dragon Riders expressions, blacksmith knew that it worked. His apprentice had obviously learned more than just blacksmithing in the forge, or at least found a ways to use those skills in different situations. The design scheme was something he'd taught Hiccup when he first started as his apprentice and he was pleased that H still used his advices in the future. 

  
**"What's this?" Astrid asked. "A diagram of our new outpost", Hiccup says. Astrid turns to Hiccup, eyebrows raised, as Hiccup shrugs his shoulders and explains: "I got the idea from Smidvarg."**

  
"What?" Berkians shouted. Spitelout was surprised more about the fact that he had complimented H's work and others where shocked that H got the idea from the dragon. H shrugged but nodded. Hiccup and Fishlegs didn't look as surprised as the other Berkians; H had learned lot about and from the dragons. As well as the Other Dragon Riders but H used that knowledge to area after area. It also sparked even more Hiccup's curiosity about just what dragons could do. 

  
**As Hiccup explains the other Dragon Riders circle around Hiccup's design to get a better look. "So, see, I combined all your ideas into one giant base. I was thinking we could call it, the Dragon's Edge. What do you guys think?" Hiccup continued to explain his idea. The other Dragon Riders turn nd look each other, before turning back at Hiccup and nodding.**

  
"Wait, we all agree with Hiccup?" Ruffnut asks and turns to look at R before turning at H and Hiccup. R nodded at her younger self. "Yeah, we never agree on anything", Tuffnut says but is still questioning his older self. "That's because Hiccup te Useless is nothing", Snotlout snorted. Now Dragon Riders, Astrid, Fishlegs and Hosts were glaring at Snotlout while Hiccup curled back to H's side. How Snotlout didn't seen then is beyond understanding. Even younger twins were sending "not cool" looks to Snotlout after they had copied the idea from their older selves. Comparing Snotlout being a Jerk and Hiccup being walking destruction in village, they would side Snotlout but still grudgingly respect Hiccup for the disasters. But even they weren't that stupid that they would say that out loud in middle of the Dragon Riders. Heck, they wouldn't say that on their hearing distance. 

  
**"Okay, I just to need to point out that this is the first time that has ever happened", Hiccup says in little disbelief.**

  
"I thought the world was ending", H joked. "Ha ha, very funny" S snarled back: "I thought it was R and T's job to be comedians?" "Thought I'd give it a try", H answered. "Don't", S said but genuinely grinning. "He has a point though", A said: "When we really have all agreed on something?" "Technically that wasn't the first time but then again that was mostly forced", F said remembering that only time they had agreed on something was when they had to save the whole village with dragons for the first time. Hiccup grinned; he was really beginning to like hearing the Dragon Riders' friendly banter. 

  
**"Let's take a look", Hiccup said before kneeling down to point to different sections of the map: "Everybody gets to make their of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be." Scene change to Astrid directing the dragon to place large boulders next to a wooden frame while Hiccup talked on the background: "Astrid, you can make yours the most heavily-armed bedroom in the known Viking world."**

  
Astrid looked surprised, turning to her future-self for confirmation. A nodded, smiling; Astrid blinked in shock. If A was confirming her silent question, a swarm of questions began to circle around in her head. Th main one was: what happened to Hiccup to make him H?

  
**Scene changes to Fishlegs, dragging another log his spot, to form a square base which Meatlug throws dome rocks into. It is overlooking the ocean and has beautiful view of the sunset, Hiccup's voice still on the background: "And Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded, overlooking the ocean. Very serene, very relaxing, with lots of room for your very own rock garden."**

  
It was Fishlegs' turn to look surprised. He too turned to his future-self and receive a nod at his unasked question. He had his own rock garden? H had listened to him? Almost nobody listened to him

**Scene change to top of a large peak made of one giant rock as Hookfang and Snotlout land on top of it, Hiccup still explaining his plan: "Snotlout, your spot is up here. Now, it's not s-shaped, but you can go S-crazy and paint them all over it." Scene changes back to the campsite where Hiccup is still explaining the designs for the Dragons' Edge. "Yeah I can! Snotlout", Snotlout cheers.**

  
Snotlout frowned, opening his mouth to rant at H and Hiccup but S cuts him of. "It's seriously awesome! I rock!" S said proudly. Snotlout was confused; did S cut him off on purpose? Spitelout shots S and H a poisonous look. Just what are they playing at? Unknown to him, hosts did the same to him. 

  
**From behind Snotlout, the Twins starts to chant, thrusting both arms up, fists clenched, in time as they chant, progressively getting louder: "Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!""Yes, yes! Glad brought that up", Hiccup says, stands up and takes the diagram with him so he can continue to show it to the other Riders: "There's a space for one right underneath your hut. Hiccup then changes to his tone slightly pleading: "Just do me a favor and lock up the boars after you're done with them." Ruffnut is delighted: "AWWW!" "You do care! Boo-do-boo-do-do!" Tuffnut says.**

  
"YES!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouts. R and T grinned maniacally before smashing their heads together in their usual celebration of victory. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout were gaping at H for actually letting twins make a boar pit; the rest of the Berkians looked at H like had officially lost his mind, again. Hiccup laughed softly, not all surprised that H took all the ideas in consideration and mend it in to one. 

**"We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip lines and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip, and, of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else, will be the clubhouse; the Eye" of the Dragon's Edge", Hiccup explains while pointing different spots to the design.**

  
"Ok, that sounds extremely cool!" Hiccup says, grinning in delight, while Fishlegs and the younger twins nodded in enthusiastic. "It's totally is", T exclaimed. S nodded: "Yeah, it's pretty sweet, especially my place!" H rolled his eyes at this. 

  
**Scene change from looking at the design to looking at the actual location from up above, now nighttime. The beginnings of Dragon's Edge are beginning to take shape. "It's really taking shape. And now for one more addition to our new outpost... Tuff?", Hiccup says. Tuffnut, who has been talking to Chicken as she clucks and hugging her against his face, stop as Hiccup's unspoken question registers "Uh... what? Oh. Smidvarg!" Tuffnut shouts. Chicken jumps up, pecking rabidly at Tuffnut, squawking indignantly. "Ouch! Ow! Ow!" Tuffnut whines. Ruffnut laughs in the background at her brother's misfortune. "What? Oh, I can't have friends now?" Tuffnut asks from the Chicken annoyed.**

  
"Nope" R sang mockingly. "That is one possessive chicken", Dagur noted, oddly calm for someone who looked to be on the edge of cracking up laughing. 

  
**Screeching is heard as Smidvarg flies up from behind Fishlegs and lands on top of a wooden doorframe. "Well, if we're gonna share the island with them, I thought we should share the outpost too", Hiccup says his final plan. "Plus it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect", Fishlegs adds.**

  
Hiccup and Fishlegs turned to F. Hiccup gathered up his courage before asking: "They have that?" F beamed, happy that Hiccup was actually talking to him: "Yes, most of the dragons do have some inner instinct; in case of the Night Terrors, they have instinct to protect their home. Our dragons have similar instincts, all though obviously not all dragons share it." F is right", H nodded in confirmation. "Seriously, even though our dragons have that protective instinct, I have never seen more protective dragon that Toothless is", Dagur half said/ half whined. Hiccup understood that his older-self's dragon was something special among the other dragons. Nobody had been protective of since, well, maybe ever, so it was nice to have someone did that. 

  
**"They'll be like sentries. Right, Smidvarg?" Hiccup asks from the Night Terror, who squeals in agreement. Then Hiccup turns his attention to Tuffnut: "Okay, so the Thorston Challenge, when is Ruffnut gonna pay up?" "She already has. Can't you tell? I mean, look at her" Tuffnut chuckled.**

  
Uhhh" Heather trailed off, confused. The Berkians looked equally confuse, though Tuffnut looked victorious and Ruffnut was pouting.

  
**Ruffnut is sitting on a stone, away from her brother, sulking. "She lost, so she had to swap clothes with me", Tuffnut continued. Hiccup looks confused, before rolling his eyes and asking: "Right And if you had lost?" "Ugh, I'd have to swap clothes with her", Tuffnut says slightly disgusted. "Yeah, but you guys are exactly, uh", Hiccup says incredulous before Astrid cuts him off by slapping her hand over Hiccup's mouth. "Don't go there", she exasperated.**

  
Dragon Riders laugh how done A look on the screen. But even funnier is the fact that no one actually knows if she is done with H about asking or with the Twins antics.

  
**Smidvarg screeches again, calling on the other Night Terrors. Toothless looks perplexed, standing up on two legs and letting out a short roar of confusion, as the Night Terrors fly in circles around him. "What are they doing?" hiccup asks when he notices Night Terrors actions. "I have no idea", Fishlegs answers. Smidvarg screeches, flying over to join the mass of Night Terrors, spiraling up and into the sky until all of the Night Terrors have stopped circling around Toothless. "Hiccup look!" Fishlegs points at the sky. Smidvarg is directing the Night Terrors into the shape of a Night Fury, into a shape of Toothless. The Dragon Riders look up, impressed. "Whoa! Awesome!" Ruffnut gasps. Astrid looks impressed, and Tuffnut pops up from behind Hiccup, mouth gapping as e hold Chicken. "Amazing", Hiccup looks at the sky in amazement. "Impressive", Fishlegs states. Snotlout walks up to the group, eyes wide as he sees the "Night Fury" Smidvarg and the Night Terrors' have made. His mouth drops open in shock and accidentally snaps a twig he is holding. Toothless looks up at the "Night Fury", letting out a short roar, and a happy growl. Toothless moves until he is copying the position of the "Night Fury", letting out a loud roar. Hiccup laughs at Toothless' actions before turning around when he hears Chicken's high-pitched squawking as Tuffnut holds her. "Aw Chicken, I couldn't have squawked it better my self", Tuffnut says to the Chicken. The "Night Fury" moves so it is front of the full moon before letting out its roar and the Night Terrors scatter in every direction. The screen goes dark as it faces the full moon.**

  
Berkians were amazed that the Dragon Riders had a place outside of the archipelago. "So the next episode is called "Big man on Berk", Hunter says. "And for the warning, Fishlegs and F, you are not going to like it", Hallon says. The mane hostess didn't need to say anything else to get original Dragon Riders to understand. Dagur and Heather were clueless. Astrid hadn't told her about the incident for the F sake but H, A, T, R, S were chuckling a bit while F's face was instantly red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since I write these. I hope that at least someone reads these. My thoughts about the episode? First of all, Night Terrors, super adorable. I don´t know if anyone else has noticed this but Night Terrors seems to take this "Night Fury" shape as their own. Proof? Episode "Edge of Disaster part 2". This episode also starts to show what kind of leader Hiccup is going to be which is that he acknowledges everyone in his team. He is more democratic leader. Probably if someone else is as hyped about reaction stories as me, you might wondering why Astrid is "nice" in this. I reason this with the fact that Astrid was first one to believe in Hiccup and all though the "romantic flight" haven´t happened yet, I still thing that she wasn´t all bad, even though I somehow consider her the worst of the teens. Reason: I´m victim of passive bullying of 6 years and that´s why I resent it so much. Before Christmas I don´t update this book, before the New year I hopefully will.  
> Peace out and Stay safe.  
> And of course…  
> Happy holidays, or with Httyd style: Happy Snoggletog, for everyone!  
> Wishing: Hallon H. Stark, DarkBlood, CrimsonLeaf, BeastHunter, Night´s Melody, IzyMoon and HazelWitch


End file.
